Life makes love look hard
by AriaMoon15
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy have never got along, however, they find out just how much of that is going to change in their fifth year and on wards from there. What has fate planned for this relationship? Scorose :)
1. Chapter 1

**Aria: Hi I hope you like my new Scorose story! Please give me feedback in reviews and thanks to anyone who favourites or follows in between now and the next chapter! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Harry Potter Series I do own the occasional OC and the occasional setting as well as the plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1** – **Fifth Year**

Rose's POV:

I woke up the morning of my first day of 5th year feeling sluggish. That was however the only point of the morning that was slow, the rest was filled with rushing around the house. As Mum is yelling for Hugo to "get a move on" as Dad is loading the luggage into the car. Then there's me totally organized…not…as I triple check that I had everything. Finally we finally piled into the car and headed for the trains station. Kings Cross was as busy as ever with people zipping in every direction. At the platform we met up with the rest of our family.

James, Albus and Lily were the first to greet us with Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry.

Lily gave me a quick hug and said, "I already have lots of gossip to tell you about on the ride." She giggled. Lily was one of the most informed 3rd year students you'll meet at Hogwarts. If you ask her about her sources then all you'll get is, "That's confidential," with a cheeky giggle. Sometimes I worry about her wellbeing and I don't mean physically.

James was the same as ever huddling in a small group with Fred and Louis – both my cousins also and are the same age as James – planning a prank of some sort making more work for Prefects like me. I sighed at the thought.

Albus, however, was already over with his friend, Scorpius Malfoy. They'd been friends since first year and were both sorted into Slytherin house. I'd been sorted into Gryffindor. I don't hold prejudice against the other houses but I have always found that I had a hard time being anything more than civil towards Malfoy.

Lily pulls me out of my thoughts to let me know that if we wanted to get first dibs on a compartment then we should go now. I told her to go on a head while I say goodbye to my parents and she nodded, going ahead.

"Well see for Christmas break," I said to my parents.

"Have a good time," Dad said.

"I will," I assure – oh, how I didn't know just how much of a good time it would be.

Mum replied, "Don't forget to write."

"I won't forget," I answered with a smile and a wave as I walked onto the train.

I walk pass different compartments looking for Lily, I eventually found here close to the back. I opened the door and she grinned cheekily at me; I couldn't help but grin too.

"So what's the news?" I ask while I put my trunk up.

"Well…" Lily started, "Holly Blanche broke up with Henry Fisher."

That surprised me, Holly and Henry – who were both in my year – had been dating since the holidays before third year. I remember all other talk that went around when they got together. They were quiet the perfect couple: they almost never fought; they had lots in common; they had been quiet loyal to each other and their relationship never had any tension that I know of.

"Apparently there was an incident where there were a few misunderstandings and miscommunications about what Holly was ready for in their relationship and her father happened to enter the situation right at the wrong point also the fact Holly had a bit of a scare….so they broke up and from what I hear Henry is very sorry," Lily spoke rather fast like she had been holding information that she'd been dying to tell.

I nodded to indicate that I got all of the info. Just then the Potter-Weasly gang – excluding Albus, Lucy and Molly – started to enter the compartment. First Hugo came in and sat next to Lily, followed by James, Fred, Louis and Roxanne respectively. They all took their seats.

"Rosie, how are you?" Roxanne asked.

"So far it has been pretty good, what about you Roxy?" I said.

"Very good actually," Roxy had a beaming smile. She had recently been asked out by this guy that she won't tell us anymore about him. Still, he does make her smile all the time – even when she has a bad day. Though if he did ever break her heart no doubt the 'Weasly Big Brother Club' or what I shorten it to the WBBC – consisting of James, Fred, Louis, Albus and Hugo – would probably not let the guy live. They have this habit of being really protective of all the girls in our family and like to intimidate the guys we date. One time Molly had a guy that ran away from the WBBC and the guy didn't speak to Molly for another year. Sometimes, I wonder if they do more than good.

Remembering I had a Prefect meeting to go to I excused myself and pulled my robes on quickly in the empty compartment next to the Potter-Weasly one and headed to the prefects compartment. On the way I came to the compartment that Albus and Malfoy were sitting in alone. I hesitated and thought, _are you really going to go in there just to say a quick hello and end up fighting with Malfoy, before we both head to the Prefect meeting?_. Albus had told me over the holidays that Malfoy was made a Prefect as well. I decided I had better just say hello because I probably wouldn't see him after this until tomorrow. I knock first and open the door to have both Albus and Malfoy looking questioningly at me. I close the door behind me and politely smile.

"Hey Al," I greeted then looked at Malfoy and politely greeted, "Hello Malfoy."

"Hey Rosie," Albus replied.

Malfoy nodded and said, "Weasly."

_Hey at least he acknowledged me this time_, the positive side of my brain said because he doesn't always reply to my greeting. Why was that important anyway? It wasn't. Then I notice that Malfoy had become leaner over the holidays and had put on some muscle those facts were plainly obvious even with his robes on. His platinum blonde hair had grown a little so that it now tickled his eye lids just below his eye brows – this also meant that he had to occasionally brush bits out of his eyes. Al had also become leaner and more defined in his features but they weren't as noticeable as Malfoy's.

"What ya up to?" Al asked leaning back snapping me luckily out of my bazar daydream and back to reality. I will somehow think to punish myself later – probably do more before class reading – for continuing to dwell on Malfoy for too long.

"Just came to ask how holidays were," I answered sitting beside – well maybe not really close beside but still the same side as Malfoy – because Al was lying down.

"My holidays were boring, but Scorp's holiday sounds more exciting," Albus pointed out.

"Really?" I turn and look at Scorpius waiting for him to elaborate.

He had a smirk on his face and that's when I had the gut feeling that we were about have an argument – well, maybe not as full on as an argument but more like a disagreement.

"What? Are you implying that I can't have an eventful holiday just because yours wasn't?" He asked his voice hinted his amusement.

Yep that did it, we were definitely going to disagree.

"Who said anything about my holiday being uneventful – which it was by the way," I replied not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Oh really? And just what did you do this holidays?" He ask still with his arrogance smirk.

"Well I went to these cliffs that you can do whale watching and we saw a pod of whales," I replied trying to make it sound like it was the most exciting thing ever. Yet, I knew I was failing to do so and it was probably wiser to back down now but I had inherited my Dad's stubbornness.

"Well, I am terribly envious I missed the whales while I was in Scotland hiking the beautiful mountains," He said arrogantly.

"Why didn't you just stay there instead of coming back then?" I almost spat back trying to control my temper – that for some strange reason always flared when we argued – from exploding.

"Well to start with," He leaded closer letting his pools of silver for eyes bore into my ocean blue eyes. When our gazes had met I almost forgot to breath. My common sense was screaming at me to _wake up!_ But that did little to move my body. He continued in a slightly quieter voice – Al was still able to hear though – than before, "it's more interesting here with people who I can torment."

I finally snapped out of my daze finally and I retort, "Oh, go drown yourself in the lake why don't ya!" I then almost flung the door open and roughly closed it behind me and continuing down the hallway to the Prefect compartment in hopes for somewhere to calm down before the meeting. _What the hell was __**that**__?_ I asked myself.

* * *

**Aria: Please don't forget to tell me what you think :) I would be very greatful.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Train patrol

**Aria: Here's the next chapter hope you like it :) and I am also curious about what you think of the story so please review! :) hopefully it will speed up a bit from here so please don't get bored just yet!**

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Train Patrol… **

Scorpius' POV:

Weasly stormed out of the compartment. I looked over at Al who looked relaxed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed yet had a smirk plastered on his face. I look pointedly away giving off an air of I-don't-care.

"What am I going to do with you?" Al whispers so quietly that I thought I imagined it.

I ask, "Hmm, did you say something?" wanting to clarify what I thought I heard.

"Nothing," He said raising his hands into a defensive – or acting innocent – position in front of him.

"Ok," I answered still unsure but I don't feel up to arguing pointlessly.

After a few minutes I told Al I had to go to the prefect meeting; he mumble his reply which I knew was something along the lines of, "Yep, wouldn't want to lose the rep for never being late, work nut."

I muttered back, "Smart ass," only so Al could hear it before leaving.

When I opened the compartment door some of the other Prefects were there already. Cecilia Yeast and Jeremy Soot from Ravenclaw; Genevieve Telmareen from Hufflepuff; Rose Weasly from Gryffindor and Wendy Strait who was Head Girl – and from Ravenclaw.

Strait noticed me first and said in a very studious manner, "Hello Malfoy, if you'll take a seat we'll be stating once everyone appears to be here."

I nodded and took a seat closest to the door to ensure to only have one person beside me; also to be the farthest away from Weasly as possible if not we'd get into an argument right here.

I looked around broadly to catch Weasly looking at me but then she turned away again. She had grown quiet a lot over the holidays: her feminine curves had appeared and her use-to-be-fuzzy red hair, now had formed into fiery cascading ringlets. Her eyes were still their same ocean that could be calm but could also be raging waves. I could see it in her eyes every time we fought that I was the only person who could seem to trigger a storm in her eyes. This is a mystery to me yet this makes me want to find out why even more. It must be the Ravenclaw in me.

Once everyone had arrived – the rest of the Prefects, Diana Silverhood from Slytherin; Henry Fisher from Gryffindor; Cameron Gulsbree from Hufflepuff and Simon Docks – Head Boy. Strait piped up and stated, "Welcome back to Hogwarts. As prefects you will be rostered onto patrols, be in charge of looking out for the first years and will attend meetings that are held after which you will need to inform your house of updates that are made," She stopped to pick up a small pile – if you can even call it that – of paper.

Docks continued, "These are the rosters for the year if you have any questions please ask," He said energetically as Strait passed out the paper. I looked and I had patrol with….Weasly. They had paired Gryffindor with Slytherin and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. _This was going to be a long year_, I thought miserably.

"Any questions?" Docks asked. When it was met with silence Strait continued.

"Now your Prefect partner is the one who will be with you when you do any Prefect task and so…who would like to take the first shift on the train now?"

Gulsbree volunteered – who was partnered with Soot – and left first to patrol while the rest of us filed out and dispersed to wait for our turns to patrol.

Rose's POV:

After the Prefect meeting I hustled off to see my friends – and roommates – who were in a compartment thankfully far away from where Malfoy would be. I didn't need to exert energy in pointless squabbles that were regular between us. I entered the compartment and sat down next to Freya – I use her nickname Fie – as she and Mya – which is Jemima's nickname – knew it was me and hadn't stopped their conversation. They ended the discussion topic after a minute.

Fie asked, "Hey Rosie, how was the Prefect meeting?"

"Yeah do tell," Mya said sitting forward, "must have been quite the meeting to make you look like you would like better to drop dead." Mya had a one of those really sarcastic senses of humour.

I sigh and reply, "Well as a Prefect to promote different house friendships, Wendy Strait and Simon Docks decided to pair us up with a member from a different house…."

Fie not understanding yet what the big deal was asked, "So?"

"So, I got the worst possible partner for me…" I said showing my frustration.

Fie and Mya exchanged looks and nodded because they already knew the one person that that could be.

"Well who knows, maybe you can find out the secret to Mr Malfoy's popularity, besides being friends with Al," Fie said positively.

"That's if they _survive_ the first patrol on the train and or somehow avoid killing each other," Mya joked.

"Hey Mimi that's mean, it makes me sound like I can't control my temper,"

Mya shivered with disgust for the nickname that this boy gave her when he followed her around Hogwarts the whole third year.

"Firstly, I have told you not to call me that it's just…" she made a gaging motion, "secondly…Sei-sei…sometimes your temper around Malfoy can get a little out of control," She admitted.

I almost gage at the nickname that Mya's stalker gave me. Mainly because he was stalking the both of us but Mya seemed to be more interesting than me so he had stopped after a while.

The three of us laughed reminiscing third year stories when the compartment do slide open. Malfoy stood with a that arrogant air that he always does and with a prodding, fake cheerful voice said, "Weasly, it's patrol time now."

I sighed again and told Fie and Mya that I would talk more later. Malfoy stood just outside the door leaning against the opposite window with his arms folded.

"Nice of you to finally come out," He said.

"Nice of you to knock before interrupting, fabulous manners Malfoy," I retort.

_This is going to take a long time damn it_, I thought. I start walking down past the compartments and Malfoy falls into step with me. It is at that moment that I realise, he was taller that he was at the end of forth year. I chastise myself for thinking about how handsome Malfoy looks. _It was just such a noticeable change that it would be obvious to anyone who even barely knew what he looked like before_, I thought try to make excuses for sort of staring.

Nothing exciting happened during the patrol just walking in mostly dead silence and the occasional check for banned items. Getting close to the end of patrol Malfoy said, "Weasly, did some bind your tongue into silence or is this a new trait? To be honest it would be quieter with at least one Weasly silent."

He was so irritating. I angrily replied, "Oh says the person who getting enjoyment out of others misfortunes and frustrations, you arrogant prick."

Just then I felt myself trip – because we were walking and I had held Malfoys gaze while expressing my anger – the sensation of falling was almost dizzying. However, it suddenly stopped, after a moment I realized that Malfoy had caught my arm before I could hit the floor – a seekers reflexes in action. When I started to try and shake out of his grasp he un-ceremonially dropped me…I was furious now…but, then the train had pull to a stop and people started to emerge. I quickly stood back up and by that time Malfoy was gone.

Scorpius POV:

The air of Great Hall was heavy with tension, as every minute the Sorting Hat delayed the verdict, the anticipation grew.

When finally the hat cried, "GRIFFINDOR!" The table of red and gold cheered to heartily welcome their newest member.

With all the first years sorted, the banquet finally started. It which afterwards, I – as a Prefect – would escort these anxious foals to their new-soon-to-be-second-home or home-away-from-home. _Maybe this year I will beat Weasly in transfiguration_, I thought determinedly allowing a smirk to spread across my face.

Rose's POV:

"This is the common room, where you can hang out with friends or do homework or all kinds of things," I explained giving the first year a tour of the common room.

Our group came to a stop at the stairs that lead to the dormitory rooms. Henry – fellow Gryffindor Prefect – stated, "The stairs on your left are to the boy's dormitories and on the right are the girl's and let's make it very clear that boys are not allowed in the girls dorms ok?" He finished with a reassuring smile. Everyone nodded indicating that they all understood.

"Also all of your luggage should already be up there," I added as a side note.

We dismissed them so that they could wonder a bit before the rest of the house come back.

"Hey, Rose," Henry started. Before I could start walking up the stairs to my room. I was exhausted and needed to be ready for the classes tomorrow.

"Yes?" I replied politely. We weren't friends as such but being in the same house as someone for a few years the least you can do is be friendly and supportive.

He suddenly seemed embarrassed – and his cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment from something, I had no idea what though. He then said with a smile, "Goodnight was all I wanted to say."

I try to smile without showing my wryness and answered, "Goodnight to then." I went up to my own room that I shared with the rest of the fifth year girls. There was eight of us and there was harmony usually if you ignore Emily and Nora fighting: which just seemed like their way of communicating to be honest – if they aren't fighting then you then you know something serious has gone down. Aria and Amelia were "joined at the hip" metaphorically you could say, as they never – and I mean never – went anyway without each other very close by. We often split of into little groups Aria, Amelia and Emily; Nora and Beth – short for Elizabeth; me, Fie and Mya.

I flopped onto my bed and just before I gave into the sleepy pull the last thing I thought was, _why hadn't he fought with me the whole patrol until right at the very end?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Classes, Gossip and the WBBC

**Aria: Hi everyone I hope you like the story so far and just to let you know that my updating won't always be this regular but I will try to update as often as I can and Please ask any questions I will answer them in the next post! thanks to all who have followed, favourited, or reviewed so far I really appreciate the support!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Classes, Gossip and the WBBC**

Rose's POV:

For the next week I found out that I had most of my classes with Mya and Fie luckily – how would I stay sane this year without them – the only classes we didn't have together was DADA – Defense Against the Dark Arts – and Muggle Studies.

We were sitting in the common room when Lily walked in with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Lil? What's up?" Mya asked confused.

"Well Jacob Shean just asked me out," She said excitedly.

The three of us exchanged looks. Fie asked, "Do you mean that guy who's cute but only has like fortnightly girlfriends?"

She nodded. Mya asked, "What did you say?"

Lil rolled her eyes at the question and replied, "Yes, obviously she is like the hottest most gentlemanly guy ever," She stated dreamily.

I sighed and knew that it would end up with him ditching her for another girl. I carefully said, "Lil, you do realize that he is considered a flirt who goes through girlfriends as fast as Albus can eat toast right?"

"I know but he said that we have a sort of connection, you know," She replied. Lily was always infatuated with the fairy tale stories where there was a prince saving some damsel in distress. I mentally face-palm Uncle George's decision to read her those stories. I personally don't believe in all of that soul mate sort of stuff because how could you feel so certain that that one person is "meant to be" with you when the future is a very uncertain space of time.

"Well, just don't go too deep ok Lil?" I said. She nodded in response and went to her room.

"Let's take a break I think my brain feel a sleep," Mya complains as she lightly taps her forehead on the book in front of her.

"Ok then," I agreed because even I started to feel sluggish.

"How about we go for a walk to Hogsmeade?" Fie suggests eagerly.

"Hey, if you wanted to see Mark that badly you should have just said earlier," Mya joked knowingly – Fie had this crush on Mark on of James' friends since the end of third year but he is as dense as James when it came to relationships. Fie started to grin as she grabbed a small cushion and tossed it straight at Mya. This in turn created a short pillow fight before we decided to go for the walk.

It was a Sunday mid-morning so it was fairly quiet. I had decided to wear jeans and a long-sleeve aqua top with my dark blue hoddie. Fie was wearing a cute pink and black pleated skirt with pink leggings underneath and a purple jumper – Fie had always had a very styling look and she was very pretty with her waist length raven hair and violet eyes. Mya, had rainbow coloured leggings with a denim shorts over the top with a figure fitting tie-dye shirt and her red long-sleeve cardigan – Mya made an effort to make life colourful…literally sometimes and it went well with her shoulder-length golden hair with random rainbow streaks.

On our way through the castle to get to the courtyard we encountered Al and Malfoy.

Al greeted, "Hey Rosie, Fie, Mya, where are you girls off to?"

"Hi Al, and Scorpius" Fie replied cheerily.

"Hey Al," Mya said quieter than she usually talks to people but then quick reverted back when she greeted Malfoy – who had said a simple "Hey" to both greetings.

"Hey, we're off to Hogsmeade," I replied and had the feeling that Malfoy was looking at my evident lack of grace in my fashion choices.

Al had his Weasly jumper on with his baggy-ish jeans. Malfoy had an emerald green jumper with black trousers. Malfoy's looks again stopped me in my tracks as I – without meaning to – take in his graceful features that were mesmerising.

Malfoy then had to end the moment with a smart ass comment, "Maybe you should stay away from cloth shopping, Weasly, it's not going to help you as a tomboy."

He really knew how to infuriate me, you could probably see the anger radiating from me because Fie and Mya and even Al seemed to notice.

"Right, so we'll be off before we become witnesses at a murder scene," Mya joked as she started to drag me towards the courtyard.

Al laughed and – I thought I saw Mya blush slightly – said, "Yep, I wouldn't want to be down 1 cousin or loose a best friend, come on Scorp." They headed inside while we continued to Hogsmeade.

\- 1 week later -

Turns out I have DADA, Potions and Astronomy with Malfoy, Al as well of course but Malfoy was my rival I didn't want him to interfere with my beating him. I woke up early on Monday morning by Fie who is an early riser. Barely awake I had a shower to try and wake up. It usually took me about an hour to be fully awake and I was not a morning person. I could usually be pretty frightening in the morning – Fie and Mya learn that quickly. After the shower I was somewhat agreeable at least. I pulled on my uniform while Fie got Aria out of the shower she would always take the longest. Beth and Emily were still asleep, Nora wasn't in the room so she was probably in the common room or at breakfast. Mya was sleepily putting her shirt on backwards which as usual Fie and I had to correct her – what would that girl do without us – when that was done we headed down to breakfast ourselves.

The Gryffindor table was barely occupied as we sat down for breakfast. I then overheard – not intentionally they were talking really loud I wouldn't be surprised if the Slytherin could hear them – some of the girls gossiping about three usual topics. Guys. Fashion. Parties. I mean do they ever think about anything productive? One of them was going on about break ups when I suddenly became very interested in a topic that arose.

"Did you hear?" One said.

"No, what?" the other replied.

"Scorpius Malfoy has a new girlfriends again, and it's Selene Nott," she informed.

At that point I had stopped listening because I didn't want to anymore. Selene Nott was a 6th year and a generally nice person to people in general but definitely not to me or my cousins because of our families. She acted all sweet when she was a real slutty bitch in reality. For some reason I was very disappointed in Malfoy's low choice for a girlfriend. _It's not my place to judge his love life? Why do I even care?_ I thought.

I continued with my breakfast and not to long after Greg Marsh – a guy in my house and year – approached me.

"Hi Rose," He greeted with an energetic smile and without sitting down.

I turned to face him and said, "Hey Greg, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I talk with you privately for a minute?" He asked trying to look casual but he was definitely nervous: he kept on glancing at the table and not looking me in the eye.

I give Fie and Mya a look that hopefully said Should-I-or-do-I-talk-to-him-later. They both smiled with amusement and Mya gestured subtly towards Greg.

"Sure," I said politely.

I followed him out into the Entrance Hall and waited for him to say whatever it was that he need to say.

This time he looked me straight in the eye and asked, "Rose Weasly will you please go out with me?"

I think I slightly suspected it but it was still sort of a shock. No one has asked me out since WBBC scared of a boy back in third year…he hasn't talked to me since. In any case Greg must be game to be able to face the WBBC.

I then replied.

Scorpius' POV:

I was heading done to breakfast with Al but then we heard voices in the Entrance Hall so we stopped and hid. Why we were hiding I had no idea it was Al's idea but then I immediately recognised Weasly's voice.

"Of course I'll go out with you Greg," She said kindly.

_Greg…wasn't that, that guy that cheated on his girlfriend for months and strangely there were not rumour's spread when they broke up which is totally uncommon at Hogwarts_, I thought. I got this nagging feeling that, for one I didn't think Weasly would be able to balance school and a boyfriend in such an important year; I got this feeling of dread and doom and something that made me feel sick and angry spontaneously. _Why was I even concerned with Weasly? I have my own girlfriend to worry over_, I mentally face-palmed. I looked at Al who looked like he was planning that guy's funeral. I knew straight away that Al and James and the rest of the pack would have some "fun" and "meet" him as they say. What they really mean is scare the guy half to insanity and if he came back he was an ok guy. I learnt from watching them that you as a guy don't mess with the girls in the Potter-Weasly clan that is suicidal.

Once Weasly and that Greg guy – whom I honestly dislike – went back into the Great Hall, Al and I entered.


	4. Chapter 4- Confession of love gone wrong

**Aria: Hi again I seem to have lots of idea's for this FF and I want to share the chapters as soon as their ready so here's another chapter :) thanks again to those who have favourited, followed, and reviewed in between chapters! Thanks for the support! I hope you like this chapter :) **

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Confession of love gone wrong**

Rose's POV:

Yesterday Greg asked me out and I agreed because I hadn't really dated anyone and I was curious. The WBBC – minus Hugo because he was apparently very busy with something and trusted James and the rest to do the job – had approached Greg at lunch time and I was impressed that he didn't give in and run away – James can be super intimidating when he wants to be – instead he stood his ground. Greg afterwards told me he was a bit shaken and terrified which I assured him was totally normal after an experience like that. That aside I had a really good day yesterday I thankfully didn't end up talking to Malfoy all day – we did have one class together but I skilfully avoided him. Alas my happiness couldn't last forever as I woke up this morning to remember that I had Prefect duty with Malfoy tonight which was looming over my day like a lone rain cloud. The time I spent with Greg did make me feel happier because he would joke, be funny and entertaining as well as cute. He would complement my looks and my sense of humour – I was quiet flattered. For some reason Mya and Fie didn't like him much and I wasn't sure why. They had told me to be super careful to take things slow and I trusted their judgement.

By the time it came to Prefect duty I was in a good mood and determined to stay that way. I turned up a few minutes early and Malfoy was already waiting there emitting an aura of self-importance.

"Weasly, you're late," he stated probably hoping to irk me or anger me.

I managed to keep my calm and – somehow – with a cheery voice full of venom ask, "Afraid lack of sleep will routine your one debatably attractive feature?"

"No, that look would never falter under such conditions," he arrogantly countered.

"Over joyed, now let's just patrol already vampire," I stated completely disinterested and started walking.

He seemed somewhat amused by my comment and caught up to me. I took a chance glance at Malfoy's face. He was looking straight head and his liquid silver eyes – that make my stomach do flips and my knees slightly weak – were swirling with emotions. His expression was one of contemplation as he intensely concentrated. His hair looked slightly wind swept as a rebellious strand persisted in falling into his eye – right then and there I had to smash down the intense urge to gently brush it out of his eye. I tore my gaze away to keep myself from getting distracted from my patrol.

Malfoy abruptly brought me out of my thoughts and said, "So you're boyfriend…boy you can really pick 'em."

The comment made me look at him only to be met with the intense silver gaze. My breath caught in my thought for a split second before I retort, "Well I could say the same about your girlfriend and for your information Greg is really kind to me and is really funny." I was trying to defend my boyfriend but it felt weird to. _Probably because I have never actually had a proper/official boyfriend before_, I thought.

"Oh really," He replied a bit mockingly.

"Yes really," I try to say confidently but I knew he picked up on my uneasiness.

"You don't sound sure or happy," He whispers so softly I almost didn't catch it.

I was thoroughly confused by the comment as it sounded a lot like he was concerned for me. _But this is Scorpius Malfoy we're talking about here, there's no way he'd be concerned for me, right?_ I thought.

I noticed that we were back where we had started and patrol had ended. Malfoy then said, "Well don't go and lose your brain to that idiot or else I will have no one to beat in my work."

"Narcissistic git," I muttered before I walked off to the common room.

From that point on Prefect patrols had been the usual fighting between me and Malfoy.

\- 4 weeks later -

I was in potions sitting with Fie and Mya when Professor Slughorn announced, "I decided that to make things a bit more interesting, I would pair up students from the opposite house to be potion partners."

There was a whisper sent though the class but when the Professor continued and said, "It will be randomly assigned and to do so the ladies will be pulling out a gentleman's name which she will then sit next to also there will be no swapping or changing partners."

That made a few people grimace at the idea, including me. The Gryffindor and Slytherin girls lined up to receive their partners name. It eventually came to my turn and pulled out a piece of parchment.

I stared at the name for several seconds before it sunk in. On the parchment read "_Scorpius Malfoy_" so I looked around to find him sitting in the near back row right in front of Al. I hesitantly made my way to my seat. Once I sat down I greeted Al and Malfoy had his signature damn smirk again. I'd like to wipe that smirk right off of his face. I was relieved when Mya got Al as a partner because at least we were near each other. I felt bad for Fie though she got really bad luck in as far as partners go. Although she was also sitting close to Mya and me, her partner was the boy who never really said or did anything and would probably be hard to work together with.

Malfoy said, "Hey partner, let's try to cooperate shall we."

I was getting more aggravated by the minute. I tried not to response to Malfoy and work in silence. The strangest thing happened, while we were working we were in sync: like how I would have just finished cutting up an ingredient right before he needed to add it. I would occasionally look back at Mya and Al, and every time I did I saw Mya blushing. _She has a crush on Al and he only runs his hand through his hair when he's nervous: he'd done that about ten times this lesson. Maybe he likes her too_, I thought. I sometimes exchanged looks of desperate need of help – from her side – and encouraging ones from me to hopefully pull her through.

By the end of class we had an essay to write and Professor Slughorn suggested that we work on it with our partners outside of class. Mya walked out happier than usual and Fie and I couldn't wait to get out of there.

That afternoon I met up with Greg again in our usual spot in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Rosie," he greeted me with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Reg," I replied as we cuddled on a couch. It was like always relaxing yet not fulfilling. I didn't feel fully happy for some strange reason. There was something that felt almost…wrong…about the whole thing – like he was not the one I was supposed to be cuddling up to. I had never believed in all of that soul mate stuff but I think I am starting to. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. His kiss felt weird almost awkward.

After he pulled back he must have noticed my troubled face and asked, "Babe is everything ok?"

I took a breath and replied, "Yeah just a bit stressed with the extra work."

"Ok," he let it drop and then stated out of the blue, "Rosie Posie," I giggle at my nickname, "I think I am in love with you."

My body froze. I became extremely aware of how close we were – physically – and wanted to pull back a bit but my body didn't seem to be responding. I looked into his caramel eyes looking straight at me but felt no stirring of emotion. I then remembered the effect of a certain pair of silver eyes on me and blushed a little. I looked away wondering what the heck was going on. Greg put one arm round my shoulders and the other was on the bare skin of my knee which he then tried to slowly move up my thigh.

Ok now the alarm bells in my head were ringing. I definitely didn't want to be here anymore. I had the strange urge to have an argument with Malfoy. As soon as Greg tried to push me to lay down, I snapped. I quickly stood up and moved swiftly to the other side of the room, putting my hand on my wand protectively.

"I'm sorry Greg but I don't have the same feelings for you, _Acceo_ bag," I grab my bag as it is flung across the room and leave.

I ran. I didn't care where to, I just ran. Without noticing I passed Fie and Mya chatting with Al and a couple of other Slytherins – one of them was Malfoy. I needed to be strong in front of my rival. Although I felt like crying myself into oblivion. I ran outside with the others in pursuit. I heard someone yell I turned back to see who it was, then I tripped and a surging pain went through my leg. I then hit my head on a tree branch. The last thing I remember before it all went dark was that it was those puzzling silver eyes filled with concern.

* * *

**Aria: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! But I will hopefully update soon after so that I don't keep you handing too long :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Unknown

**Aria: sorry for the wait guys I was a bit busy but here's the next chapter please enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Unknown**

Scorpius' POV:

I had one of those moments when you're standing there and time seems to slow down as we stood by Weasly in the Hospital Wing.

The one's here – was too many but we all resisted leaving – were me, Al, Jemima, Freya, Lily, James, Louis, Fred, Hugo, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly and Mark. That's right all thirteen of us were standing around concerned. Soon after they arrived Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Mark – all hesitantly – had to leave because they had other things to do.

The rest of us were talking about what had caused this situation.

"Why was she running away? I have never seen Rosie so panicked before even with her work increasing," Lily said confused.

Freya and Jemima exchanged dark looks. _This is not going to be good_, I thought gravely.

"Well she told us she was with Greg…" before Freya could finish, James and Al had already started cursing and threatening…and haven't even planned anything yet; let alone how _that_ guy survives the attack.

I was not at all sympathetic, in fact for some reason I felt the very strong hatred for _that_ guy. _What did he do to make Weasly run away? Why am I even concerned?_ I asked myself running my fingers through my hair, _because without her and our little fights…it would be boring_. I realized just what I was thinking and stopped very confused by this truth.

"There's something else," Jemima said her voice dead serious. This shocked everyone. Freya and Lily nodded in agreement. The three of them knew something that we didn't.

"Well I heard a concerning rumour today," she paused trying to find the words to express it, "Apparently Greg has two other secret girlfriends and he…um…took their flowers." She stopped horrified and disgusted of even speaking about it.

"Wait so he was like double cheating on Rosie, have I got that right?" Hugo asked disgusted.

Freya nodded and said, "We were going to tell her but we didn't get to see her before she went happily to see Greg."

James looked just about ready to kill the guy, I would he gladly let him too, but we need to be smart about the way we handled this situation.

"Ok, Hugo, Al, Fred, Louis and me will find Mark and do some damage while Fie, Mya and Scorpius will stay here with Rose, sound good?" James plotted with a wicked look in his eyes.

I then asked, "Why am I the only one staying here?"

"Because I trust you enough to hex that guy into oblivion if he even enters this room," James answered still mostly occupied with what they were about to do. I nodded excepting my assigned mission.

Then James and the rest left, leaving me sort of awkwardly standing near Weasly with Freya sitting next to her and Jemima slightly pacing at Weasly's other side.

Madam Abbott – Professor Longbottom's wife – walked over.

"Hello Mya, Fie, Scorpius," she started, "Rose's head luckily didn't suffer very much damage, just a scrape from wear she took the hit…her ankle was somehow dislocated and shouldn't walk heavily on it for the day tomorrow after which she should be fine, other than that she should be physically fine, as far as her physiological state, well the reason she hasn't woken up yet is mainly because, simply put, her body won't allow her to wake up until she feels safe or at least feels like she has calmed down. She could wake up any time between now and tomorrow morning," she finished and we tried to take all of the information.

"So she'll be ok right?" Jemima asked almost desperately.

"Yes, although she may be a bit shaken when she wakes up, so I would not advise asking what happened straight after she wakes up," Madam Abbott replied.

There was this sort of growing silence before I said, "Thank you," with a small nod.

"Happy to help," she said before leaving the three of us alone yet again.

Jemima's expression turned dead serious and said, "If he ever crosses my path whatever the Weasly-Potter clan have done will seem like a sweet pleasant dream compared."

"Mya! Please don't, I don't want you to be dragged to Azkaban for the crime," Freya pleaded with a shaky voice and on the brink of sobbing, "Even though he would deserve every bit of it, we have to have self-control at a time like this."

Jemima softened looking at an almost sobbing Freya – all while I am just standing here witnessing all of this and wondering how to deal with the situation as like Freya said.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A few hours had gone by now and it was almost dinner time. The three of us had decided to go have dinner and that it would probably be best to wait until morning to see Weasly again. I was still trying to sort out how I felt about all of it but mainly how I felt toward Weasly. After all, it's not like I'm her friend or family member: so do I have a right to be around her while she's like this? _Am I really just a classmate/rival that purposefully fights with her_? I thought but decided to leave it for now considering it would require quite a bit of mentally stamina to decipher it. I sighed and was determined to only think about dinner at present.

The usual buzz of the Great Hall filled the atmosphere as James, Al and the rest returned with triumphant looks on their faces. Al sat down beside me and immediately started eating.

"So, you look like you enjoyed yourself, what went down?" I asked while eating even though I was barely interested in the food.

Al gave an amused smirk and replied, "You're just jealous you didn't get to punish _that_ guy."

I tried to give off an air of disinterest but failed considering Al always saw through it. We have been friends since 1st year after all.

Al looked up as his attention was pulled towards the entrance. His expression instantly changed to his failing effort of repressing his hysterical laughter.

"Why don't you look for yourself," he chuckled gesturing with a nod to the entrance.

I looked and saw the nasty work of the Potter-Weasly boys as that guy entered with a green ting to his skin and red pimples all over with the addition of huge rabbit-like front teeth. He looked like an undiscovered ugly magical creature. I had to stop myself from bursting out in hysterics as well. The once rowdy hall had been stunned into silence. After a moment people started to whisper and stare as he went to sit alone at the end of the Hufflepuff table. The hall started to regain the usual 'hussel-and-bussel' of people chatting and eating.

\- After dinner -

I decided to have an early night and be ready for classes tomorrow. However, I was lying in the dark surrounded by a loud silence that lead my thoughts run in confusing patterns that I couldn't comprehend. No matter what I did I couldn't stop the worry I had for her. My mind would ask a billon questions about what she did or if she was ok or how she saw our relationship. I had to do something before it drove me insane. I had the crazy urge that I needed to see for myself if she was alright. I jumped out of bed and made my way to the Hospital Wing.

The Hospital Wing was dissertated besides Madam Abbott and Weasly. I quietly snuck passed Madam Abbott and approached Weasly's bed. The curtains were mostly drawn but there was a small gap that I could just see her through. I looked and froze. Weasly was awake and had her arm covering her eyes and her breaths were shallow and uneven. I looked closer and saw the tears that were streaming down her rosy cheeks. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach clenched. I hated to see the strong confident Rose Weasly be brought to tears by some guy. In that moment I had felt pure hatred for that guy, hatred that I didn't know I could feel towards another human. I griped the confidence I had and entered the area behind the curtain. I sneak or try to hide my foot steps as I walked to the left side of her. She had stilled at the sound of my footsteps. She slowly peeked out from behind her arm and let her arm drop back down beside her.


	6. Chapter6 - Dresses, the Ball and Dates

**Aria: Wow longest chapter yet! I am now starting to update weekly so hopefully I'll have a chapter for you every week :) This chapter was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it :) and thanks to everyone who has favourited, follower or reviewed the story so far and to come. And please ask questions in the reviews if you have any and I'll answer them in the next post :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Dresses, the Ball and Dates**

Rose's POV:

I put my arm down on the white sheets of the Hospital Wing bed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked irritated however my voice just sounded strained from my sobbing earlier.

His face was hard to see in the dim light. Even now his wind-swept hair and deep silver pools made equal to that of a God. Not the time Rose, I thought to myself.

His signature smirk appeared as he said, "Just checking that you're not dead, Weasly."

I had recently woken up and was still a bit grumpy so his comment aggravated me. I gruffly replied, "Well I'm fine, so you can leave," I turned away from him so he couldn't read my pained expression at making him leave. I waited a minute for the disappointing sound of footsteps walking away. But there were none. I took a chance to peak over my shoulder and there he stood. I was happy and confused at the same time. I quickly turned away again.

"Rose," it was a whisper but I still heard it. When he said my name for the first time, it sent pleasurable shivers through my body. He said it with such deep emotion it was both surprising and scary.

I turn back to face him. I caught his gaze. His expression then changed to one of confliction. He seemed to be almost at war with himself inside, before he looked slightly away and said, "Never mind." He was blushing slightly and it looked cute.

He started to walk away. No, NO, was all I could think. On impulse I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked at me.

"I want to know what you wanted to say," I stated quietly so that only he could hear. He retraced his steps back to where he started. I patiently waited for him to say something.

He didn't look me in the eye and said, "I just think that your standards were as low as to include that Greg guy."

For the first time I actually listened to him properly and objectively thought about what he said. He was right, I had concluded. I had been blindly cooed into a trap by fake kindness and acting. I tried to be angry but my disgust in him and disappointment in myself over took it. Before I knew it all sorts of different emotions bubbled up at once. My eyes stung and my attempt to stop the coming waterfall of tears coming was useless. Once the first one fell the rest followed. I started to sob bringing my hands up to my face. I knew Malfoy was quiet alarmed at my sudden break down. I was sorry he had to see it – even though secretly my heart was immensely happy he was the one here. He abruptly did something I didn't expect.

He hugged me. I clung to his sweater like he was a life line. It was like as long as he was here I didn't need anything else in the world. This feeling was totally new and I knew that most of my actions at this point were on impulse but I didn't care.

He was stroking my hair and humming some tune. I calmed down quite quickly but didn't pull away from him. He smelled of spearmint and chocolate which made me smile. I was very drowsy and so it felt like my common sense wasn't working.

So, half asleep, I asked, "Malfoy…can we be friends?"

He replied after a minute, "I always thought we were…good night," he whispered the last part and I drifted straight into a pleasant dreamless sleep.

Scorpius' POV:

She was still clenching my sweater when she fell asleep. Even while she was asleep she still didn't let go, so I had to carefully pry her hands from my sweater without waking her.

She was the perfect picture of beauty. It pained me to leave her side. It took several minutes of debating with myself whether to leave. Then I heard footsteps, it was Madam Abbott. I had to leave before she saw me. So I quietly snuck out and headed back to the common room thinking only of Rose.

Rose's POV:

The blearing sunlight poured over the Hospital Wing. I woke up to the sound of murmuring voices. I opened my eyes slowly to see, all – or nearly all – my cousins and my two best friends standing there.

"Rosie! You're alive!" James joked and everyone laughed including me.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot, it was only a concussion," I said with a grin on my face.

"You're pretty happy for someone who is the grumpiest when she wakes up," Mya pointed out.

"Happy? Me? Of course not!" I joked with a smile.

"Well good, we we're all very worried," Lil said with a relived smile.

"I'm fine I promise," I giggle.

"Madam Abbott said that if you did wake up today, you could leave the Hospital Wing but you're not going to classes today," Fie commented.

I was shocked. I would miss a whole day, I can't even imagine the work I'll have to catch up on.

Hugo noticed my expression and said, "Don't worry about the work Rosie, I'm sure your friends can take notes to catch you up."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Madam Abbott came over and said, "You can go now Miss Weasly."

"Thank you," I replied as Mya and Fie helped me out of the bed, I was still a little shaky.

\- The next day -

It's a Saturday and as usual I am grumpy. Someone – aka Emily – shook me awake to get me to answer a stupid question. I almost bit her head off and definitely was not in the mood for stupidity. The only ones that really know that I get grumpy in the mornings is my family and Mya and Fie, thus, my outburst scared Emily half to death. Since I was so rudely awakened I may as well get up, I thought. I slipped out of bed brooding while I got dressed.

"Don't forget we're going to Hogsmeade in 10!" I heard Mya yell from the stairs. Wait did she say in 10, I started to panic.

Fie luckily yelled up, "Mya was joking! Stop freaking out! We're leaving in 40!"

Bless her, I will get Mya back later, I took a deep breathe to calm down.

We walked down to the great hall 15 minutes later. Fie wore black jeans, her red with a green 'F' Weasly sweater – which Nana Weasly gave her last year for Christmas. Mya wore her light green skinny jeans with her florescent pink and green swirl top and a hot pink coat over that. I decided to wear a lilac top that was two sizes too big for me with a mint green long-sleeve shirt underneath, my denim jeans and a violet coat. When we entered for some reason I started searching for a certain platinum blonde. I spotted him over at the Slytherin table with Al…and his snake – I meant girlfriend. Glaring daggers at them for a second before I turned pointedly away. _Why the hell was I so mad?_ I thought.

\- In Hogsmeade -

We were in one of the shops looking for our dress robes for the upcoming Halloween Ball. It was decided that this year's main event would be a Halloween Ball for all the fifth year students. I was sceptical at first because I don't dress up often – however I have always had a girly-girl side to me that people don't see. I wasn't sure about what I should wear to the ball but that's what my besties are for.

Fie tried on a flowing floor-length silver dress that shimmered when she twirled. It had an over-one-shoulder strap and had a slit in it on the right side up to just above her knee. This figure-fitting dress displayed Fie's great figure and as the saying goes: she had curves-in-all-the-right-places.

Mya and I analysed the dress. Fie had tried on a few other dresses but this sliver one was my far the best. It even complimented her long raven and violet eyes. "What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks fabulous Fie," I replied happily, I was starting to get excited. We all giggled and squealed, "Now to find your dress, Mya."

Mya took several in to the changing rooms and when she was finished changing each time, she would let Fie and I judge it. I took slightly longer to find Mya's dress, eventually she settled on a red knee-length dress that was layered with the straps connecting at the back of her neck. I looked at Mya – who had just stopped twirling – her attention was quickly drawn to somewhere behind us. However, she quickly looked away blushing and that's when I knew it was…..

"Hey girls, doin' some shopping are we?" Al asked. Did I call it or what?

"Hey Al," We all said at different intervals to each other. Malfoy was with him we all greeted him in our usual way. I then noticed that Malfoy seemed to be quiet good friends with my friends, how had I not noticed that before?

"Malfoy," I greeted with a smile. Smile? that was totally on impulse.

"Weasly," He replied with a grin. _What's he so happy about?_

Mya then smiled at Al and went back to her normal self and replied, "No, we're not shopping, we're hunting gnomes in a garden….of course we're shopping Al." She joked and Al laughed causing her to blush again.

"I'll call next time I need gnomes to be tossed from the garden," He replied.

We all laughed with Al who then said to Mya, "You look hot in that Mya, is it for the ball?"

Al – I had noticed – had slightly blushed when he saw Mya in the red dress. Mya was almost as red as her dress but replied with a smile, "Thanks, yeah it is."

I could tell that there was no doubt that she would buy this dress. In fact I'm pretty sure that she would buy any dress Al said she looked hot in. _Those two_, I couldn't help smiling.

"Mind if we tag along with you for the rest of the trip?" Al then asked.

Us girls agreed but only then did it occur to me that we were still looking for a dress for me and Malfoy would be there the whole time…_wait why did it matter? Why am I so nervous about what he'll think of me?_ I thought.

"Rose is the only one who doesn't have her dress yet so we're going to be look for one for her now," Fie said as cheerful as ever.

We spent the next hour looking and I tried to not try anything on but then my besties practically throw me into the changing rooms – much to my protest – with two dresses. The first one was a canary yellow dress with sparkles; the second – my preferred one – was ankle length, white with a v-neckline and thick shoulder straps that then had a mermaid tail styled bottom. I put the yellow one on and showed my friends.

"Unfortunately the first thing that comes to mind is a volcano, you know with the yellow clashing with your hair," Mya stated. I looked in the mirror and instantly understood what she meant.

"Ok I'll try the other one on," I changed into the white dress and emerged yet again.

Mya and Fie wordlessly exchanged looks then turned to me presenting cheeky smiles. Al was smirking at Malfoy's reaction. Malfoy probably for the first time in his life appeared to be speechless. I had a feeling that this dress was the one. I walked over to the mirror and examined the dress critically. It felt and looked like in was made just for me, so I decided to buy it.

After I came back from paying for my dress we walked around for a little while before heading back to the castle.

\- Two weeks later -

It's a week until the Halloween Ball and I still didn't have a partner yet. It was a Monday afternoon and I was heading to the library to meet Malfoy to do potions work. I found him at a table by himself reading a book.

I greet in a hushed voice – because we're in the quiet part of the library, "Hi,"

"Hey," He replied with a smirk looking up from his book. I took my seat opposite him and started my own work.

He then asked, "Where did you get up to since the last time we worked on it?"

"I didn't go too far ahead but I did what I could without a partner," I reported to him. He nodded.

After a few minutes I had to go and choose another book from the shelves. I left my seat to go and look. I stopped when I found a good book but just as I turned to walk back Malfoy appeared right beside me. _When did he walk over here?_ I asked myself.

"What ya looking at Rosie?" he asked, "Could it be a book on how to get a date to a ball?" He mocked.

"Are you suggesting that I need help finding a partner to the ball?" I snapped back.

"No only that you would need a book like that because no one in their right mind would take you," He replied teasingly. _He really knows how to get under my skin, doesn't he?_ I thought bitterly.

"Well for your information, I could take anyone I wanted to the dance, but I like to take my time choosing a partner," I huffed and marched back to the table we were calmly working at not long ago.

The section continued much like this. I eventually left the library fuming when he had said, "I bet 100 galleons that you'll always be depressed and single because of your terrible taste in men."

It had taken all of my will not to throw a ten-tonne book at him. Instead I left the library and ran back to the common room so that he couldn't follow me.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

After dinner I came up to the common room to then have Henry pull me to the side.

"Hi Rose," He said nervously.

"Hey Henry," I politely replied.

"Would you please do me the honour of being my partner to the Halloween Ball," Henry practically blurted out a little louder than I think he meant to, which caused most people to turn to us.

_What do I do?_ I thought, _If I turn him down in front of everyone he'll be hurt and he's so nice, but what about the gossip that could go around?_ Then I remembered the conversation Malfoy and I had in the library earlier today and was determined to prove him wrong, _I can take care of myself_.

"Sure, Henry," I replied with – what I hoped was – an excitedly cheerful smile. I second I agreed something felt wrong. My smile was forced. My cheerfulness was fake. It all felt wrong for some reason. But I tried to ignore it and continue with the decision I just made.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Later that night Fie and Mya were both worriedly looking over at me, so I asked, "What is it? You guys are worried about me?"

"You don't seem happy to go with Henry," Fie said from her bed.

Mya was walking over to my bed – that I was sitting on – and sat down. She then said, "You can be a brilliant actress to the rest of the world but you know that doesn't work on us," She was very serious. So I replied, "It just doesn't feel right to with him but I don't know who would be the person who could make it feel right is, if that makes any sense?"

Both Fie and Mya nodded and shared a look.

"Well, if anything happens tell us ok?" Fie assured me. I nodded, "Thanks."

"Yeah we don't want you to make another runner for the Forbidden Forest, would we?" Mya joked, we all laughed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Chaos, the Ball and the Dance

**Aria: Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a bit late but it was a lot to write, I think it's the longest chapter yet! Thanks to all who have followed, favourited and reviewed I am really grateful for the support :) I hope you like this chapter and if you have any questions or comments please put them in a review (if they're questions I'll answer them in the next post). **

**Warning: There is possible swear words and curse words from this point on! (Harsh language or whatever you want to call it)**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Chaos, the Ball, the Dance**

Scorpius' POV:

_What is Rose thinking?_ Was the first thing I thought when I heard, the rumour about how she was going with Fisher. I mean this is the guy that scared and hurt Blanche because of his git move. He's such a prick. So was that other guy but as a group we have promised not to mention him around Rose unless she brings the topic up herself. Anger washed over me in waves but then I remembered that I was at lunch in the Great Hall with my girlfriend giving my confused looks occasionally as her friends spread gossip. I tried to calm down after all I'm not Rose's boyfriends so there's really no need to be so possessive and protective of her. However, it seems that every dumb ass git within a mile radius is attracted to Rose and for some insufferable aggravating reason she never sees the bad side to these guys that approach her.

"Orpy," Selene whined in a high pitched voice with a pout. I hated the nickname that she gave me but I manage to put up with it. She leaned onto my chest and tried to cuddle. I was resistant but didn't want to express that. So – feeling awkward and uncomfortable – I cuddled as well. For some reason cuddling with Selene didn't feel right. Not like how it felt for Rose to cuddle up to me. Which is confusing, I mean I know we're friends but there seems to be something more there. _But how much more? And how does she see me?_

Albus' POV:

Sometimes I wonder how two people who are so smart could be so oblivious to human emotion. I know for a fact that Scorp and Rose like – maybe even love – each other and yet they both seem to be in denial of the fact. It started soon after they started fighting every waking moment in third year – yes even back that far. I have watched them slowly grow closer over the years and there were times I was tempted to make them both drink a love potion just so they could finally recognise how they felt – I didn't obviously but it was tempting.

Even right here – at lunch with his girlfriend – as they gossiped of how that ass Henry is going with Rose to the ball you could see his rage and jealousy and protective streak start to surface. I have a feeling though that something will definitely happen this year between them. _Which reminds me, I've got to pay Henry a little visit later, or maybe James should go instead_, I remembered thoughtfully

As for my love life, well…I have had a huge crush – that keeps getting stronger – on Rose's best friend Mya. Although I do think that she is too good for me, I can't help but notice how her laugh is like the chiming of little high pitched bells, and how her sense of humour can have me in laughing fits within seconds. How her caramel coloured eyes looking at me makes my stomach do nervous acrobatic flips. She is beautiful in every way but I still don't have the words or courage to tell her that yet.

Rose's POV:

At lunch I was holding my fork the way you would a spear, ready to launch it at that toad of a girlfriend that Malfoy has. I spotted her practically throwing herself at him while he just went with it. I instead started to violently stab the mash potato.

"Rosie, what did that poor potato ever do to you?" Mya sarcastically asked smirking.

I took a deep breath and started eat like normal. Tomorrow's the ball and Fie was still hoping that Mark would ask her to go with him. At this point though she was starting to lose hope and it pained me to see the sad hopeful expression on my best friend. I have come to the conclusion that Mark is a blind idiot for not asking her to the ball, after all Fie is one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts – she also received lots of attention for the boys – yet the one boy she likes doesn't even notice her. Then there's Mya who also didn't have a date to the ball yet probably because she didn't want to go with anyone but Al. They obviously liked each other a lot yet he still hadn't asked her out. It is tempting to play cupid in this situation but I thought it was wiser not to.

Just then Lil entered the Great Hall, she was rubbing her right forearm – which she only did when she was upset or stressed about something. I took a closer look at her face as she came closer; her eyes were red rimmed and her nose was also a little red. She's been crying. Rage started to build in me because I knew exactly why she was crying. The three of us shared concerned looks and nodded. Mya grabbed a bagel – Lil's favourite – and we walk straight up to her, turned her around and walked out of the Great Hall without any protests from Lil.

Once we were out of the Great Hall and past the Entrance Hall, we stopped to talk.

I first of all took out my wand and conjured up some tissues.

Fie then hugged her which she responded by desperately clinging to her.

"Lizzybell," Fie started – it was a nickname that we had come up with a few years ago for whenever she was upset.

"How did it happen?" I asked gently.

"He…he said that I was being clingy and he said that he didn't even like me, he did it because his friend dared him to…" she started to sob. I handed her the tissues and she blew her nose. I was just about ready to hex someone into oblivion, but I stayed calm for Lil.

"Guys are stupid egotistical asses, aren't they? It's almost like they traded brains for egos isn't it?" Mya tried to joke.

We all laughed including Lil. I couldn't help but comment, "Just wait until WBBC gets him, it won't be pretty I'll tell you that much. It's not like we girls can't protect ourselves, it's just better to let the boys feel like the heroes."

Lil's expression changed to an alarmed one, like she forgot to do something. She then confirmed my suspicion, "I almost forgot, James and Al are probably torturing him right now and then they'll get detention and then Mum with send them howlers, all because of me." She started to get worked up again.

So I said, "Lizzybell don't you worry about them their big boys they can handle a detention and I'll tell you right now that you are so worth the trouble, we all would do anything we could to protect you or anyone else in our family."

She came and hugged me so we had a group hug.

"Oh I almost forgot, here," Mya said with a grin handing Lil the bagel which she gratefully accepted.

"Ok we should definitely go to bed now because we don't want to waste any time getting ready for tomorrow," Fie said trying to be positive.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied with a smile.

"Have fun, pity it's only for the fifth years, despite that you can bring anyone from fifth year and above," Lil said happier.

"We'll rock Merlin's socks off," Mya answered as we headed up to the common room.

\- The few hours before the Halloween Ball -

The ball started in the evening so we spent all afternoon trying to get ready. It was total chaos in the girl's dorm – and even that's a total understatement. Girls was yelling and screaming and panicking while they were tossing things around – which the others had to dodge – and searching for things among the mess. With all eight of us at different stages of getting ready.

"Ari, where's my hair curlers have you seen them?" Emily yelled to Aria from the bathroom.

"I have no freakin' idea where they are Em!" Aria responded but them panicked asked Amelia, "Melia, can I borrow your foundation? I just ran out of mine!"

"Sure," Amelia replied painting her nails and trying to quickly dry them by waving them around – I almost laughed because she looked like she was mental, flapping around like a bird.

Beth then started to loudly moan, "No, no, no, this cannot be happening!"

Nora asked, "What's wrong Beth?"

Beth answered still moaning in disappear, "The heel on my shoe just broke completely off!"

"What! Damn, here borrow this pair of mine," Nora said handing Beth a pair of shoes.

Fie was standing behind me straightening my hair with a spell she learn from her mother – her family is pureblood, like most of my family, so spells to do practically anything are passed down through generations, but I didn't know this spell so Fie is my helper – while Mya was beside me looking in the mirror trying to put the hair curlers in the lower rainbow half of her hair.

"What I wouldn't give for my hair curler right now," Mya complained. She was a half-blood but was raised as a muggle so she was technologically up-to-date with the muggle world, what she refer to is her electronic hair curler. Considering electronics don't work at Hogwarts she had to go back to what she says is the "olden days, when women didn't have electricity".

"Ahhhh! My zipper is broken!" Emily shrieked.

"Bloody Merlin! Umm," Aria swore while trying to find a solution to the new problem.

If some random person saw the hysterical scene that the dorm is in at the moment, they might think that we were all insane running around in this unruliness. I couldn't help but smirk at the hilariousness of it.

\- A few muddled hours later -

The three of us were ready before the other girls, so we just decided to escape the turmoil of the dorm room and head down stairs to the common room. Fie was wearing her silver dress, her silver sandal criss-cross strapped high heels and a shiny but fake red stone bracelet with her hair in a high pony tail.

Mya chose to wear red wedges – to match her red dress that she bought – that covered the toes and strapped around the ankle. On her right arm she had lots of plated gold bangles that always rhythmically clanged together whenever she moved her arm. On the left she had one thick violet band that had a bow attached.

I judged my straightened hair checking for the thousandth time that it wasn't curling again – even though Fie did say that she also did a small spell to make sure in stayed straight for the whole night but would wear off by morning.

We started to walk down the stairs to where we would meet up with Henry before heading off. Mya went first, followed by me.

There were still students from other years in the common room and so when we entered we ended up having all eyes on us. Henry – who was wearing a white tux – turned to see the three of us standing there and was speechless. I guess we seem to have that effect on people. Henry snapped out of his gawking daze and greeted me, "Hello Rose."

"Hello Henry," I said politely. He offered his arm, which I took hesitantly.

Then we started our journey to the Great Hall.

Scorpius' POV:

The Great Hall was decked out with lots of Halloween themed decorations like the Jackal lanterns on the tables and flowing near the ceiling. I was sitting at one of the sunset orange and black tables with Al and Selene when I looked over to the entry doors and saw her.

Rose – who I didn't recognized at first with her straightened hair – was stunning in that white dress – that complimented her feminine figure that barely anyone ever saw – she bought while shopping, white high heel shoes that covered her toes with no other decoration apart from the small diamantes on the cover toes that increased in size as they headed towards the other shoe. A small bit of her hair from the front was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back tied with a white hair tie that had small flowers on it.

Al and Selene must have notice my attention change focus because Al turned to look – after which he looked increasingly happy – and Selene abruptly said, "Come on Orpy, let's dance, it's boring just sitting here."

She dragged me from my seat with urgency. Tugging on my arm the whole way to the dance floor. We started to dance but Selene seemed too enthusiastic to be honest. As I twirled Selene around I spotted Rose talking with Al. She held onto Fisher's arm. In that instant I felt the urge to viscously rip them apart and dance with Rose instead. I then hesitantly focused back to my dance partner.

Rose's POV:

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy dancing with that slut. I gripped Henry's arm slightly tighter in my effort to control my anger. What does he see in her? Why am I so irritated? I thought.

Henry gave me a puzzled side glance to which I returned a polite and reassuring smile, hiding my irritation.

"Rosie aren't you going to dance?" Fie suggested to us seeing the crowd on the dance floor, "Looks like the next song is about to start." The song was a waltz and I almost grimaced at the thought. I was not really an enthusiastic dancer unless I really liked the song and I felt comfortable with my partner – which in this case I didn't feel confident in either of those. In fact, I would rather go and write a 10 page essay than dance right now – and that was an understatement.

Henry took my hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," I replied trying to sound excited when I really felt like just sitting with Fie, Mya and Al.

He led me to the dance floor. The feeling of wanting to run back over to the table gripped me, though I ignored it and began to dance. As we danced he tried to close the distance between us but I always pulled away. I look around to see Al holding Mya's hand and leading her to the dance floor. My heart swelled with happiness for them. _They're finally making progress_, I thought.

The song ended, Al and Mya were still dancing as Henry and I started to walk off the dance floor. Something then caught Henry's eye and so he said, "'I'll be right back, Rose."

"Ok," I said but didn't care. I walked over to where Fie was chatting to Lorcan Scamander. They got along really well and I was pretty sure the Lorcan has had a crush on her for a while now. As I approached Fie stood up and excused herself as she finished their conversation. She walked over to me with a raised eye brow and a look of and-where's-your-date noticing Henry's absence.

"He wondered off to somewhere," I laughed replying to her silent question.

"You're not upset that he isn't going to be with you, he is your date after all," she inquired.

"Nope, I don't really care if he doesn't stay with me the whole night, in fact I don't want him to," I replied.

The song changed to one that had a loud bass line and we saw Mya and Al dancing together, still. _Maybe Fie and I could organise some enchanted mistletoe at Christmas_, I thought a devious smirk spreading on my lips.

"Someone's having a great time," Fie giggled referring to Mya. I giggled also because I had a definite feeling that they had a bright future together.

We then went to go and get drinks – checking that James hadn't spiked the punch – when Fie was asked to dance by someone she gave me a look.

I replied with a smile, "It's fine, I'll be fine here, you go have fun."

After a moment of hesitation she accepted and was led away. I stood there letting my mind wander. I somehow started to search for someone and I spotted them sitting with their date by a big group of girls that were the centre of gossip. Malfoy looked bored and annoyed. How long had he been sitting there? I must have been staring because he then looked around and caught my gaze.

We held each other's gazes for a minute longer, however, I turned away to seemingly inspect the tray of tiny cupcakes. My nerves were starting to tingle then moments later I heard his voice.

"So, what is Rose Weasly doing over hear all by yourself?" He asked without hiding his arrogance yet seeming to be happier.

I opened my mouth to say something but then remembered our argument in the Library, so I retort, "Why don't you go and give some magical creature indigestion as it eats you, Malfoy."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" He replied smugly, "Brilliant partner choice by the way, I didn't think you were the type to let pets run around without a leash."

I immediately understood the metaphor and I snapped back, "I could say the same about you and Henry is not a pet." I looked away back to the food.

He chuckled at my defensive reply; to which I snapped, "What?" looking at him again attempting to glare daggers.

"Nothing," He waved it off. He then however stepped a little closer and asked, "Would you care to dance, Rose?"

I was stunned into silence for a second before looking into his very serious eyes, he wasn't joking or kidding around. Before I could reply he took my hand at pulled me to the dance floor. I did – unsuccessfully, geez he's strong – try to loosen my hand from his grip but it was useless. The song then suddenly changed the beat was so very familiar. _I love this song_, I thought. It was a slow dancing song that was perfect for couples…

Malfoy must have seen my eyes light up at the song change and smirked.

"What's with that look?" I asked looking at his happy grin.

"Oh, just how amusing you are," He answered looking slightly away.

The dancing part started and he placed his hands on my waist and began to dance – in order to not fall over – I put my hands behind his neck and followed his movements as he led us through the dance. I then had the strangest feeling. I was comfortable dancing, I wasn't tense or bored, I was happy actually. It was odd at how right it felt to have him this close with his arms around me. I felt safe. I saw him grinning – sincerely – and it made me want to happily laugh however instead I decided to genuinely smile back. It was like I didn't care about anything else but dancing with him to this song.

"You look stunning tonight," I heard him whisper. This totally caught me off guard and I couldn't formulate a response because it seemed that my brain was on a holiday.

The song then ended and I felt a pang of disappointment. He let his arms drop – so I did the same – and I felt cold and lonely.

"Well see you around Rose," He said quietly.

I again wasn't fast enough to reply as he started to walk away. I walked off the dance floor and over to Fie, Mya and Al. I was dazed, _what in Meriln's name was that? I've never felt like this before,_ I thought.

"Hey, you ok Rosie? You seem a bit out of it?" Fie asked bringing reality crashing back.

The three of them gave me waiting looks, _had someone asked me something?_

"The difference between a werewolf and an animagus is that…." I automatically started to recite.

"Hold it there walking textbook, we asked you if you ok, or are you trying to tell us you're an animagus?" Al interrupted holding back his laughter.

"No of course I'm not an animagus Al, and yes I'm perfectly fine thanks," I replied matter-of-factly.

The three of my friends burst into laughter. _What's so funny?_

I let it slide but I was still confused about many things.

Over the course of the rest of the evening my mind would wonder looking for a certain pair of silver eyes but was unsuccessful. I didn't see Henry for the rest of the night to find that he was with Holly so I just left them alone. Mya and Al had a great time chatting and dancing, they spent pretty much the whole time together. Fie and I had decided to head back to the common room a little early as we were starting to get bored. Thus I went to slept still replaying the small time Malfoy and I spent dancing together. I was confused at how much it impacted on me. The future was definitely looking unclear to me.


	8. Chapter 8 - the match and the bludger

**Aria: Sorry! I know I said I would update weekly but this chapter was hard to write for some reason and I was very busy and had writers block several times so yeah it was hectic. But here it is finally chapter 8 I hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The match and the bludger**

Scorpius' POV:

Al came striding through the doors to the Great Hall with a goofy grin and an air of confidence. He sat down beside me brimming with happiness.

"You're awfully happy, how are things with Jemima?" I asked knowingly.

Al blushed slightly – he never blushes. He then answered back, "Fine obviously."

"How are things with Rose?" Al asked knowingly. I almost spit out my orange juice but had to swallow it. I was coughing and spluttering.

"Dude there's no need to be embarrassed," Al smirked, "But in all seriousness you have to do something about Selene."

Before I could reply Selene strut over, attracted lots of attention from boys – she was very curvy but too curvy for my type. She purposefully ignored the boys and sat beside me. I would have willingly let one of the other boys date her, but my dad arranged this and it's not like I had an excuse to get out of it. _How do I get out of this mess?_

Rose's POV:

"Rosie, Rosie, wake up the match is today," Fie said gently shaking my shoulder.

"M-shnm, mshhueej," I mumbled into my pillow but then it hits me and I quickly raise my head, "What day is it?"

"Saturday, the day of the Quidditch game remember? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," Fie answers.

"I hope you have a pair of shoes with a speed spell on them, because you're going to need it, so stop this slow motion business get the hell a move on," Mya said half joking and half panicked.

"Geez what got your bloody tights in a knot?" I asked still half asleep.

Fie rolled her eyes hinting that it was completely obvious why. _Oh! That's right, Al is on the Slytherin Quidditch team_, one of my better face-palm moments but what do you expect I just woke up reality is currently out-of-order.

"Of course Captain," I salute Mya – who gives me a look that said, really? – and roll out of bed. I tied my wild hair into a messy bun and put on the usual – Quidditch robes and boots. Today is the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Despite Mya and Fie not being on the team – like me – they still wake up at the same time as me to get down to the pitch on time.

Scorpius POV:

I was gathered with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team as we discuss our plan of action in the Great Hall before heading down to the pitch. I wasn't really listening to the team discussing the plan – consider I was the seeker I really only ever had one job and that was to catch the snitch – I let my mind drown in my own thoughts.

I was jerked out of my day dream by the captain as he said, "Ok let's do this, Let's WIN!" The rest of the team and house start chanting that I could almost understand but it was mainly just a chorus of noise and cheers.

Al – who is one of the Chasers on the team – said with concern and amusement, "Scorp, you feeling ok? You look a bit dazed…"

I drag my fingers through my hair and rely, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well you might want to pause the thinking during the match or else you'll probably end up with a glorious injury," Al stated with sarcasm and a smirk.

I can't help but smirk also and gave Al a bit of a shove which made him chuckle. When we were in the locker rooms – were the brooms and equipment are kept – Selene slithers over. She's a Beater on the team.

"Orpy can I talk to you alone for a second?" She asked with a sickly sweet tone in her voice.

"Sure," I try to say without showing my resistance to the idea. We leave the room and walk up the path outside a bit.

"Orpy, you hardly danced with me last night," She started, "and you hardly seemed happy to be by your girlfriend's side with we were with my friends."

"I felt a little bored," I shrugged telling the truth. She gasped like I just insulted her.

"So you were so bored that you decided to dance with the Weasly girl," She said with disgust. The way that she had said 'the Weasly girl' had made Rose sound like she was lower than fifth and not worth even acknowledging her existence. That in itself made my blood boil with anger. She had no right to talk about Rose like that.

"We danced. We are friends, do I need permission to dance with my friends?" I asked trying to control my rage hopefully it didn't show in my voice.

"You didn't dance with your other friends," she pointed out pouting.

I give an inward sigh. I say hoping that it will end then conversation, "We have a match to win." I walk back to the team with Selene following not too far behind.

Oliver Wood had become the Hogwarts Quidditch referee after Madam Hooch retired. So Mister Wood signalled for the match and both teams bolted into action. I flew around dodging the occasional bludger looking for a lightning fast small golden ball.

The announcer – who was often a student who was picked or volunteered themselves for the job – kept everyone informed about the games progress, "ANDPOTTER PASSES TO ZAMKI WHO PASSES TO TRAFALGAR AND SHE SHOOTS! BUT IT'S SAVED BY WEASLY!"

I see that Rose was assigned to play the first half of the match – she is the Keeper for the Gryffindor team and she is very good at it too.

"SACRAMANDER GETS THE QUAFFLE AND PASSES TO BLADE! HE GOES FOR THE SCORE! GLINCH MISSES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE AGAIN AND PASSES TO CLAIR WHO GOES TO SHOOT! IT'S SAVED AGAIN BY WEASLY!"

I catch a glimpse of gold and I chase it. "MALFOY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH AND IS IN PERSUTE! POTTER – JAMES – HAS REALISED AND IS ALSO IN PERSUTE!"

_Thanks for telling him!_ I angrily thought as I speed up on my broom to make it there before James – who is the Gryffindor Seeker. James and I are shoulder to shoulder now and I stretch out my arm trying to catch the small golden ball.

"A BLUDGER HAS HIT WEASLY'S BROOM! THE BROOM IN BROKEN! SHE'S FALLING!"

_What!_ Was the only thing I could think when I heard it. I needed to act fast she's falling but I almost have the snitch. _Fuck this she needs my help!_ Others are trying to get there but she's falling too fast – Rose appears to have taken a hit and fainted – they won't make it to her in time but I am closer and faster. I can save her. I push my broom to go the fastest it has ever gone. She's 3 meters from the ground. I'm almost there. I catch her when she's 1 meter from the ground but I can't stop or slow down. We have too much momentum. So I let go of my broom and puller tightly into my chest to make sure I take most of the rough landing.

We slide across the ground – me on my back – this means another trip to the Hospital Wing for the both of us.

"MALFOY MANAGED TO GET THERE JUST IN TIME BUT ARE THEY ALRIGHT?!"

Of course we're not alright! I thought as I can feel a painful stinging sensation flowering on my back. People are rushing from different places to see how bad the damage is. The first one to make it to us unsurprisingly is Al then James with the snitch in his hand. I also see Jemima, Freya, Lily and Hugo rushing across the pitch from the stands. Despite the pain I move Rose from lying onto of me to lying flat on the ground beside me. I start to check her pulse when Al gets there.

"Hey, what happened? Is Rose alright? How's your back?" He shoots of questions one after the other. Now James and Jemima – she must have sprinted to be here already, I never knew she was the running type – as I reply, "I am not quite sure what happened but Rose seems to have fainted and was probably also hit by that bludger. My back doesn't matter right now, we need to get Rose to the Hospital Wing." Everyone nods however I notice that James and Lily exchange a look. Then it dawns on me as James picks Rose up bridal style while Madam Abbott makes her way across the pitch with a stretcher for Rose. I just called Rose by her name for the first time in front of everyone. At first I am shocked but then again it felt right to call her by her name and not her last name despite spending years calling her Weasly. I keep my back facing away from my friends as not to worry them but I get caught when Al touches my shoulder and I grimace.

"Scorp, you need to go to the Hospital Wing too, your back doesn't look good," Al stated looking at my back, "And another thing, before I could process what was happening I saw Selene purposefully aim that bludger at Rose."

His last comment made me furious – at Selene not Al – and then I saw her land nearby and hop off her broom and walk not too quickly over to her injured boyfriend.

"Orpy, are you ok?" She asks trying to sound concerned. _To hell with my father's wishes, I can't take this anymore_.

"I'll be nearby so don't take too long and don't wonder off," Al says in a sing-song voice as if he was telling a child not to play in the woods and he walks away leaving me with Selene.

"I will live," I answer her question, "Did you aim that bludger?"

I have no time to beat around the bush. I am in pain and want to get this over with.

She tries to act all innocent batting her long eye lashes at me and says, "What bludger?"

"Oh you know full well what bludger I am talking about," I snap back.

"You have no proof that it was me and you do you care anyway, I am your girlfriend not her, you should…"

I cut her off by saying, "Not anymore."

"What?" She seems started or surprised rather.

"I am no longer your boyfriend and I don't want you to be my girlfriend, now if you will excuse me Al is waiting," I say quiet bluntly and walk away to where all is waiting.

"Did you finally break?" Al asked with relief.

"Yep, we're no longer a couple, which reminds me do you mind if I spend Christmas break with you my father is going to be pissed?"

"Sure mate, anytime, now the Hospital Wing for you, don't want you getting ill from an infection now, that'll be a damn pain for me," He says – with sarcasm in the last bit – as we walk off the pitch.

"So glad you care about my health," I retort with just as much sarcasm.

We both chuckle – although I stop because it hurts to laugh.

_Bloody merlin, I'm going to definitely feel bloody awful tomorrow but at least I saved her from getting more injured_.


	9. Chapter 9 - The klutz is skating!

**Aria: Hello! Hello! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or just read my story since the last time I posted. Your support has been very encouraging and helpful in my confidence with this story. **

**Now I would like to openly recognize my co-author and how she has helped me and supported my story from it's beginning stages. She has contributed to this story too and I am basically saying a big thank you for her help and that she has to take so credit too for this story too. So yeah Thank you! (because I know your reading this :)...) **

**I will update again ASAP! Please Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The klutz is skating!**

Rose's POV:

I awoke with a sense of déjà vu and the smell of disinfectant. _I'm in the Hospital Wing, again_. I hear murmured voices nearby so I take this opportunity to try and recall what happened.

_I was just about to stop the Quaffle when…a bludger accurately broke my broom stick. It all happened so fast that I ended up being flung backwards and then…a pain shot through my head and then it's blank after that._

I brought my hand to my head. It felt like there were 30 drummers drumming in sync inside my head. I noticed that the voices had become silent. I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Fie and Mya were standing to my left and Al was on my right.

"Rosie, you have to stop scaring us like that, I don't particularly want to end up in cardiac arrest that would obviously be bad for my health," Al stated jokingly at the end.

"Hello to you too Al," I replied with a smirk, "how long was I out?"

"Only about 2 hours," Fie answered smiling with relief.

I sighed and sat up despite the nagging pain in my head.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is falling," I asked.

Al explain that the game had been going well until the toad, Selene, hit a bludger at me. Then to my surprise Al said, "It was actually Scorp who caught you, and if he hadn't, you would have had to St Murgo's Hospital for treatment."

_Malfoy – I mean – Scorpius caught me?_ I felt my stomach do a summersault at the thought.

"Gryffindor won when James caught the snitch just before Scorp went to save you," Al continued.

That meant that Scorpius had let James win the match. He had chosen to save me instead of win the match. For someone who loves the sport, to willingly forfeit the match is definitely something that doesn't happen often.

"Rosie, I think it may be time to show people just what us girls with the Weasly-Potter clan are made of," Mya said interrupting my thoughts.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Fie asked looking puzzled for a second before realizing what Mya meant, "No, we'll get detentions or worse, we'll be expelled!"

Mya gave a mischievous grin and said, "Only if we're caught."

I nervously laughed to cover up my worry for what Mya was plotting. Then I remembered I planned to go to the Library to finish some homework. I go to stand up but Fie said in a slightly panicked fashion, "Rosie! I don't think you should be walking around so soon…"

"Fie, it's not like I'm made of glass," I sarcastically interrupted.

"No, I always thought you were the fine china sorta gal," Al comments which earns him a confused look from the three of us.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind, just go back to plotting against a certain someone," He waved it off probably hoping to get out of explaining his statement. We let the subject drop and instead turned our attention back to what we were going to do now.

"I need to finish a few things from Potions and write that essay for Astronomy," I said as I stood up.

"You just woke up and you've already got your head in your work," Mya said shaking her head

"We should have expected it, Rose is going for Head Girl when she's in her 7th year after all," Fie pointed out matter-of-factly and laughed.

We all laughed.

\- In the Library 2 hours later -

I was sitting at one of the table in the Library quietly in deep concentration on my essay. I was furiously writing when, I felt someone grab my hand that rested on the table.

I jerked up to see who grabbed my hand. It was Scorpius.

"Scorpius, you gave me a fright," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rose, did you seriously not hear me sit down and say hi?" He asked looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, sorry I was just so….zoned in on my essay," I replied with an exhausted sigh. I put the quill down, wriggled my hand free from his grasp and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were ignoring me," He admitted but then his expression turned slightly alarmed. It was as if he hadn't meant to say it but did anyway.

I giggled slightly at his expression. On a more serious note I then said, "Thank you…." I felt my cheeks heat up. It was then that I knew I was blushing so I looked down at my parchment to try and hide it. I looked up to his surprised expression before he asked, "What for?"

"For catching me today on the pitch during the match," I said slightly shyly. _What am I so nervous about?_

He looked slightly away and for a second I could swear he blushed as he replied, "Oh that, don't worry about it."

I smirked and then he looked at the Astronomy essay and said, "You _still_ haven't finished that essay yet?"

"And you have?" I challenged.

"Of course," He replied arrogantly back.

There were a few seconds of silence before I asked, "So do you catch the name of the person who thought my head was a target?" Why did I ask that? I already know who did it, why should I talk about it with him? Am I hoping he isn't loyal to his girlfriend? I cringe a bit looking away – probably so I can't see his face – and mentally face-palm.

"I broke up with Selene," He stated. That made look back at him. His expression was very serious and I knew he knew what she did in the match. My chest tightened slightly as my heart was starting to speed up.

"I see, sorry," I replied because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No don't worry about it, my father was the one who set it up," He continued and I gave a nod as it started to sink in. _He didn't even like her? His father arranged it? What parent forces something like that? His obviously_.

Scorpius interrupted my brain rambling – I seem to be doing that a lot lately – and asked, "Do you want to go ice skating?"

"Right now?" I was a little taken back by the suggestion.

He brightly grin and replied, "Yeah."

"I can't I have to finish this essay," I stated trying not to sound disappointed.

"Ha! You're just scared that I am better at skating than you?" He challenged.

"In your little 1st year dreams," I retort with an air of confidence.

"Really? Well let's see some of that attitude out on the ice," He smirked as he stood up.

"I haven't the faintest idea about what you're talking about," I countered and I couldn't help but smirk too.

I packed up my books and grabbed my bag. We left the Library and Scorpius started to walk the opposite way to what I thought we were going to go.

"Scorpius, aren't we heading down to the forest?" I asked slightly puzzled as I caught up to him.

"If you thought we were going to the lock then you would be mistaken because, it doesn't freeze over during winter," He pointed out with a self-important grin of his.

_Bloody self-centred git_. He took great joy in knowing something that I don't.

"Right so where are we going then?" I asked ignoring his all-knowing highness beside me.

"You'll see," He mysteriously answered.

_Secretive bloody Slytherins_.

We walked outside and the cold hit me like I just walked into a wall. I shivered and Scorpius took my hand.

"This way," He said pointing, "I found it a year or two ago, it's a smallish lake or pond or something." He explained and I noticed as we walked that his cheeks and the tip of his nose were tinged pink from the cold. _Cute. Wait what?_

Before my thoughts could ramble Scorpius said, "Here we are."

It was so beautiful. Surrounded by trees that had frozen droplets on their branches and the surface of the ice was shimmering. Scorpius put my bag on a low branch to make sure that it didn't get to wet. He then slid straight out onto the ice.

I now only remember I am terrible at skating. If you can imagine a spider with roller skates and put it on the ice, that would be an accurate representation of my ice skating skills.

"Come on Rose, What you waiting for?" He called from the ice.

"Umm…" I try to frantically find some excuse to get out of skating so I won't embarrass myself.

"You _can_ skate can't you?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Of course I can you…..you half-wit," I said to hide my panic.

"Well if you stand there any longer the ice will melt," He answered.

_That's it! I'm just going to do it_. I slowly and cautiously slid on to the ice and somehow managed to keep my balance. He pulled up beside me and mocked, "See it's just that simple."

I gave him a look that said 'The understatement of the century'. I went to push off and slipped.

Before I could hit the ice, Scorpius grabbed my arm and put his arm around my waist to keep me from falling. I straighten up but Scorpius still hadn't let go. I look up to see his face. Big mistake. His silver eyes were swimming with amusement and true actual concern. I was at a loss for words to say. So we just stood there for a moment or two.

"Are you ok?" He asked letting go.

His voice startled me a little after the silence but I somehow managed to reply, "Yes."

I go to move but slipped again. I reached and grabbed his shoulder to steady myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him cringe.

"What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing," He tried to wave it off but I persisted.

"It can't be nothing for you to be in that much pain," I stated.

He sighed giving in because he knew I can be particularly persistent and stubborn when I am determined to know something.

"It's just a few scraps from the landing at the pitch," He replied.

"Is it across your whole back?" I asked with surprise.

"No," He said instantly and a little too defensively. He grimaced knowing that that had pretty much told me 'yes'.

"Well I do think that it is wise to go back now before we both get any more injuries," I stated while pulling us towards the land.

I noticed that he had a disappointed look on his face. I inwardly giggle at how cute it was. Then I realised, _when did I start thinking this much about Scorpius?_

"Besides it's starting to get late and I'm hungry," I stated while I grabbed my bag and guestered to the quickily setting sun.

He smirked – great what's he going to say this time? – and said, "When aren't you hungry?"

"Hey," I gave his arm – lower than the shoulder so I didn't hurt him – a light wack, "I have quiet the healthy appetite for a girl my age."

We walk back throwing insults that we didn't really mean around and ended up laughing a lot. It was then when I realised that I sometimes….ONLY sometimes, enjoy Scorpius' company.

\- At dinner -

"So, Rosie Posie," Lily cooed.

"Yes, Lil, what is it?" I replied heartily eating my yummy food. _Merlin I love food_.

"Where were you all day?" She asked like she was interrogating me. I sighed inward.

"In the Library," I answered. I was technically right up until I went with Scorpius to ice skate but I didn't what to have to explain what happened because I wanted it to be something I can remember without anyone else knowing. _Wow, when did I become so secretive? _I will tell Fie and Mya later but for now, I want it to be a private memory. I grinned happily completely confusing Lil.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dominique!

**Aria: Hello :) yes I know I am _finally_ posting this chapter after a long wait but it is very long chapter and it took me a while to write it so yeah. Thanks to all my Followers, Favourites and reviews since the last chapter and just THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and sticking with me! **

**Please enjoy! I don't own HP!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Dominique...!**

Rose's POV:

Dominique Weasly. She was not someone to trifle with. In her 3rd year there was a guy who broke up with her and then started dating someone else the very same day. That boy ended up with a runny nose for an entire year and half, along with a spell that made his legs dance out of control whenever he heard music and she broke his nose when she punched it – she also might have given him pig ears but I can't clarify that for certain. Put simply she is not a good person to be on the bad side of. Now in her 7th year she is nicknamed the 'raging lioness of Gryffindor' and no one picks a fight with her because she will fight back. However that's only if she is really mad, most of the time she is a dedicated student and strict about the enforcement of the rules and values – and her best friend is the Head Girl, Wendy Strait.

Dominique POV:

I was going to meet Wendy at her common room at lunchtime so we could catch up. She's been really busy lately with all her meetings and organising different events. As heading down the sixth floor corridor I started to hear voices. For a second I thought I was hearing things but as I drew closer I heard a winy voice that could only belong to one snake.

"Zac," Selene Nott said with a giggle, "Not right now…Later I promise."

_Zac as in Zac Tyler?_ I asked myself. _No it can't be there are surely other Zac's around_.

"Sweetie-pie, you promise?" Zac asked with a slurred tone.

_That is definitely Zac Tyler. That blockhead bastard of a hypocrite! So when I wanted to break up I was a slut and then he dates the Queen of Sluts! _

I rounded the corner outraged. Nott and Tyler were up against the wall and had probably been snogging. I was not sorry to having interrupted them. Tyler was the first to notice and looked at me with a dark expression.

"Well if it isn't Dominique Weasly, make a habit of spying on couples do you?" He said mockingly.

I was fuming now. "At least I don't publicly display my private matters," I retort.

Before I could start sending spells at him I heard.

"Dom! Dom! Hey, what are you doing?" Wendy called from the other end of the corridor.

"Pest control," was the only thing I could manage to say while wrapped in my rage.

"Oh Hello?" She greeted Tyler and Nott, "Selene Nott? The Slytherin Beater, right? Don't you have practice now?"

"We were just leaving anyway," Nott replied with her stuck up attitude.

They scurried off. Wendy then said, "Come on Dom, I need your help organising Patrol again, apparently the Ravenclaws changed their Quidditch practice. So now we need to re-organise the whole schedule."

"Sure," I answered with a sigh as my anger slowly faded.

Rose's POV:

Anyway one day in mid-November Mya, Fie and I were studying quietly in the common room when Dominique stormed in looking furious. Everyone stopped what they're doing for a second as Dominique surveyed the room. The silence in the room just added to the tension already heavy in the room.

Then she said with a deadly tone, "Where is James Sirius Potter?"

"I think he said he was going down to the kitchens," I answered once I found my voice because if no one answers then she would throw a fit. The last time Dominique throw a fit – at her house in her 4th year – an entire room had almost been obliterated.

Once she had left the entire common room breathed a sigh of relief. _She hasn't been that mad in a long time. I wonder what got to her?_ We went back to studying.

Dominique's POV:

_James! That boy had better not be doing something stupid again._ He had slime bombed all of Charms classrooms. _He's going to get another detention again. Does he think being an imbecile is cool or something? I will not have it. He will take some pride in being a part of this family._

I turned the corner and saw Roxy standing as still as a statue. Like someone had just used a freezing charm on her. She was pale and her expression was blank.

My pursuit for James forgotten, I asked, "Roxy, are you feeling alright?"

It took her a moment to register that I was even there. Then she burst into tears. I lead her away from the corridors to a small alcove and sat her down. She hugged me tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder. I comforted her by patting her back. I waited until she had stopped sobbing to talk to her.

She pulled back and wiped her tear streaked face.

"Roxy, what happened?" I asked gently.

"He…he said that he loved me…but…I just saw him with…" She almost started sobbing again so I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know she has support.

"He was telling her that he loved her…and that he never wanted to be with anyone else," she took a deep breathe trying to stay calm.

"Who was he with?" I continued just as gently as before.

"Selene Nott," Roxy replied. _That damn Slytherin slut. First Lily then Rose with the bludger and now Roxy. That is the last straw. I will personally see to this_.

I gave Roxy a big hug before leading her up to the common room.

We walked into the common room with Roxy still sniffing at uneven intervals. It was dinner time so pretty much everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Roxy, don't go to sleep just yet but stay up here until I come and get you, Ok?" I said to her.

She nodded wirily. I left to find some people.

Albus' POV:  
Dinner had finished and Scorp and I left the Great Hall only to run into Rose, Fie and Mya.

"Hey girls, what ya up to?" I greeted.

"Hey Al and standing what else does it look like we're doing?" Rose replied.

"Very funny," I sarcastically said, "But you know what I meant."

"Well we were going back to the common room," Fie started but stopped mid-sentence and was looking behind us.

I turned around to see Dominique – or Dom for short – walking over with a determined look on her face.

"Rose, Fie, Mya can we talk for a second?" She called as she came closer.

"Sure," they all said nervously. I could totally understand why. If Dom wants to talk to you, it's often because you're in trouble.

"Talk to you later boys," Mya said quickly before rushing off towards Dom with Rose and Fie.

"Al, what happened to Dominique on the war path?" Scorp asked from beside me with a bit of concern. He has been around my family too long if he knows to be very scared of Dom. I worriedly smirk.

"I am not sure," I replied.

Rose's POV:

"Hey Dom, we…" I started.

"We didn't do it!" Mya stated hurriedly.

"Later, right now I need talk with you in private," Dom said with urgency.

"What's…" Fie didn't get to finish as Dom started leading us away.

"Just come with me," replied Dom.

-15 minutes later -

Louis' POV:

We had escaped _her_. Yes, by some miracle we were still breathing. Dom was furious about the slime bomb if she hadn't found us yet then that meant some other poor unfortunate soul distracted her. RIP to whoever you are. James, Fred and I were in one of the empty classrooms planning our next prank when I hear footsteps.

"Then we'll…" James started. But I interrupted and said, "Oi, someone's coming."

"Quick hide," Fred said ducking into a dark spot near the door. James and I followed suit.

The footsteps came closer. Then the person said, "Lil, wait a second I need to talk to you." It was Dom. We exchanged surprised and scared looks. Were we going to get caught? Wait, why did she want to speak to Lily? James looked both amused and scared for his little sister.

"O-Ok," Lily nervously replied.

"Not here, I'll show you where," Dom replied and there were footsteps walking away.

When we were sure that they had left we left the room.

"Dom's hiding something," James stated with a thoughtful expression.

"More importantly what made her stop looking for us?" Fred asked with a slightly fearful expression when talking about Dom finding us.

"Who knows," I shrug. In my opinion James and Fred were lucky: they didn't have _her_ as a sister like me.

We had started walking to the common room when James started to lag behind I turned to him and asked, "What's wrong James? You seem distressed?"

"Dom's planning something," He repeated.

"Yes, you've told us already, so?" I replied.

Before he could reply someone called out, "What are you guys up to?"

Albus and Scorpius were walking towards us.

"You know, the usual," Fred replied with a smirk.

"Right…" Albus was going to continue but he spotted James and said, "James!"

He was slow to reply at first but then he said, "Dom's planning something."

As soon as the words left his mouth I slapped him over the head and stated, "That's the third time you've said that."

"Wait what? Oh hey, lil' bro'," James greeted Albus as if the past few minutes hadn't happened. I sighed.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked. The three of us then explained what happened with Dom and Lily.

"Really? We saw Dom talking to Rosie, Mya and Fie couple of minutes ago," Albus said with a curious tone.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" I asked concern started to grip me.

"We don't know. Why do you think Dom wants to talk to them privately? Is it a secret or something?" Albus inquired.

"Maybe their trying to out prank us!" James suggested already getting worked up about pranking someone and being the best.

"Don't be a nit-wit James, can you really imagine Dom breaking the rules, ever?" Albus asked.

He had to stop and time for a second but then replied, "No," then hurriedly continued and said, "But there's still something big going to happen and we the WBBC have to find out what it could damage our good reputation."

"Right well, I'll be off to bed and try not to get a detention Al," Scorpius stated nervously.

I knew why he was nervous. While my sister was involved it will be dangerous and trick to do anything. When Dom wanted something she would fight tooth-and-nail – metaphorically – for it.

"Coward Slytherin why are you running away?" James challenged.

"Because I like my life and I don't want to go a suicide mission for which there is no return," Scorpius quite matter-of-factly stated.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," James tried to wave it off.

The rest of us were silent. To be honest I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Either way you're in on it too Malfoy," James stated with a triumphant smirk.

"Using last names again are we Potter?" Scorpius asked with a smirk also.

"Because I think that it has to do with boyfriends," James said.

He looked as if he was considering his options for a second before sighing and said, "Fine,"

"Brilliant, I knew you'd see things my way, Scorp," James replied while getting Scorpius in a headlock as ruffling his hair. However, Scorpius got loose from the headlock and shoving James' shoulder in a brotherly way. Scorpius sort of has become a part of our family but particularly a brother to Albus and James.

"So what now?" Fred asked.

"We have to find Hugo and then spy on the girls," James answered.

Albus' POV:

"Hey, what are you all standing around for?" Hugo said from about 1 meter away.

"Perfect timing Hu," James enthusiastically stated.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because the WBBC have a mission to complete," James replied in a it-is-obvious tone.

"We're apparently going to spy on Dom," I added.

"Well I just saw Dom talking to Lucy and Molly and walking off somewhere," Hugo informed.

"What! Now Molly and Lucy too," James said surprised.

"Too?" Hugo questioned.

"Well Dom has talked to Rose, Jemima, Freya and Lily earlier on," Scorp answered.

"What about Roxy?" Fred asked concerned for his twin sister.

"Has anyone seen her today?" Louis asked.

"She wasn't at dinner," I answered.

"Maybe she's with Dom," Hugo offered.

"Maybe, but first we need to find where our dear cousins/siblings have disappeared to," James stated with an air of confidence.

"And do you have any clues to where they might be?" Fred questioned.

"Nope, I was actually hoping they would just appear when I said that, that way we wouldn't have to look," James replied quickly and received another wack over the back of the head from Louis.

Louis then said, "We'll all have to start thinking about where they could be."

"Ow Lou that hurt that time," James wined rubbing his head.

However, Louis and the rest of us had already started searching.

"Hey! Wait up!" James called as he caught up.

Lily's POV:

We – being Rosie, Mya, Fie, Mol, Luc, Dom and me – were in an empty classroom on the fourth floor. Dom was pacing at the front of the room where the teacher usually stands. The rest of us were seated at the desks watching Dom. It was like watching one of those muggle games, tennis is what it's called I think, anyway it was tiring just watching her. She also had that look that her anger was building to the point where she would exploded like a volcano. I looked over at Mol who had her nose in a book and Luc who was patting her head. Their sibling relationship I never understood. The care-free air-head and the intense serious focused. How do they get along so well?

Slam! "I will not have it!" Dom yelled furiously.

_Ow, What?_ I had been so shocked by the sudden outburst that I had fallen of my chair. _Real graceful Lil_. I got back into my seat to see that Mol had thrown her book half way across the room, Luc as in Mol's lap, Rosie was nursing a bruised knee – that had probably come from kneeing the desk in shock – Mya had pulled out her wand and was pointing it at the door and Fie was clinging to Mya's arm.

"Oh my gosh, Dom I think you gave us all a heart attack," I state as I start to calm down.

We then all sit back in our seats like nothing happened. Dom – who had calmed down a little said, "Sorry about that, so to start with I will tell you why we, the Weasly-Potter girls you're included in this Mya and Fie, are gather here. There are rumours around that we girls of the Weasly-Potters are weak, that we can't handle our own problems. This would be wrong. We are strong and can handle any situation thrown at us. We do not need to go crying to the WBBC for help. If the entire school believes we're weak we'll become targets for public gossip and humiliation. I will not have my family put through suck a thing. And so this brings me to a recent event that has been brought to my attention. Selene Nott has been targeting the Weasly-Potter girls for a while now and I believe she maybe the source that help start they rumours. This brings us to our plan of action. We plan our ultimate revenge and show the school we are no weaklings. We are Weasly-Potters."

We all had stayed dead silent the entire time. I was quite shocked. Dom and the rest of us aren't usually vengeful so something must have happened to make her this mad.

"Yes! Let's go girls!" Mya cheered accepting the proposal while the rest of us processed the information.

"What did Selene do to make us want revenge again?" Luc asked. _Yep, total air-head but I guess she is only a second year_.

"She got Shean to turn on Lil, she shot a bludger at Rosie and she has Roxy's boyfriend cheating and she's probably down other this too," Dom replied.

_What? I didn't know…poor Roxy_. I looked over and Roxy was almost on the brink of tears. _Yep, that's what made Dom so angry_. Dom is so family orientated that you hurt anyone of her family members your better of leaving the country.

It is going to get very interesting around here very soon.

"And one other thing, we must all swear to secrecy not to tell anyone especially the WBBC, is that clear," Dom asked with a tone of finality to it. It is very clear who the leader of this secret operation is.

"All clear," Luc replied and the rest of us agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Plotting and Planning

**Aria: Hello all! I love all the ideas that have been put in this story and I think it's developing quite nicely. Thanks so much to the people who have Followed, Favourited or Reviewed the positive feedback is very encouraging and supportive. **

**And also I would like to introduce the co-author to this story...**

**Isla Star: Hi my name is Isla Star and I am the co-author of this fan-fiction. I have had a blast creating scenarios and helping Aria come up with her best ideas! I hope you all enjoy it as much as we love to create it! **

**I hope you like it!**

**Aria: We don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - Plotting and Planning**

_Previously in Chapter 10_:

"_And one other thing, we must all swear to secrecy not to tell anyone especially the WBBC, is that clear," Dom asked with a tone of finality to it. It is very clear who the leader of this secret operation is. _

"_All clear," Luc replied and the rest of us agreed._

\- The Next Day -

Rose's POV:

I was rudely awoken by a chill as my bed covers were reefed of me.

"Come 'n Rosie, up!" Fie ordered.

"Is the castle on fire?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No," Mya replied still a bit sleepy herself.

"Then why must I be up at such ungodly hour?" I asked with conviction.

"It's Wednesday and we have classes," Fie calmly stated.

"Well send an owl to this Wednesday person and classes, and tell them to go jump in a lake," I protested trying to go back to sleep.

"Rose Weasly," Fie said sternly – _great, it's her command voice_ – its suicide to challenge Fie if she uses the command voice. It usually means that she will not hesitate to use a few spells to get what she wants. I slid out of bed muttering about my unhappiness and got dressed.

Scorpius' POV:

That damn James had all of us looking around the castle for Dominique nearly all night. As a result I wasn't up as early as I usually am. I always tried to get to the Great Hall before the rest of Hogwarts woke up – or at least most of it anyway.

However this morning I was woken up by voices. I was about to get up when I heard…

"Hey Randle, don't you think Rose Weasly is quite fit?" Blaze asked. I froze: torn between wanting to be in denial and ignore the conversation, and wanting to listen intently. I ended up deciding to listen.

"Actually she is, remember how hot she looked in October at the ball. I mean damn she can clean up good," Randle agreed.

I suddenly felt a protective-possessive twinge come over me.

_It's great that she's not hated and all but they can just go around talking about my Rose that way_.

_Wait, since when was she my Rose? Stupid brain._

_Great, taking to yourself is the first sign of insanity._

_I'm doomed. _

_Shut up brain!_

_There I go again._

I sighed and got up to go eat breakfast.

Rose's POV:

That morning after breakfast walking out of the Great Hall we – Fie, Mya and I – bumped into Al and Scorpius.

"You guys look exhausted, what did you do? Stay up all night?" Mya observed.

"Pretty much," Al answered with a little less energy than he usually has.

"Anyway Scorp and I were wondering whether you guys were alright," Al said looking a bit concerned, "because Dom wanted to talk to you yesterday."

I tensed up slightly. _Great what are we supposed to say!_

"Yeah, we're all fine," Fie answered before I could say anything.

"Yep and we are just about to go to Transfiguration," Mya said hinting to Fie and I to leave before they start asking for details.

"Right well, we'll be off see you later sometime," I said starting to walk off.

Al and Scorpius looked thoroughly confused as we left. _That came too close to a conversation I didn't want to have_.

Albus' POV:

"They're hiding something," I stated as I watched Rosie, Mya and Fie leave.

Scorp nodded and said, "they were all nervous and on edge."

"And we didn't even get to ask them about Dom," I said in a disappointed tone.

"It's not like they would have told us anyway," Scorp replied with matter-of-factly tone.

"True but that's where we could have hoped one of them slipped up and would reveal even a little information," I countered.

We then started making our way to Charms.

\- A few hours later at around lunch time -

Lily's POV:

I had a free session at the moment and considering I didn't want to go to the usually juicy gossip spots such as the Great Hall – or other places that I probably shouldn't mention; after all a good "researcher" never reveals her sources.

I decided to find something to pass the time in the common room. Maybe a game of Exploding Snap? Just as I passed through the entrance to the common room, James was there.

"Sup baby sis, how's it going?" He asked.

"Quite good actually," I replied matter-of-factly.

I started heading towards the girl's dorms when James blocked my path.

"What are you doing James?" I asked while I gave him an I-know-that-you-want-something-so-spill look.

"Were you with Dom yesterday afternoon?" He asked with an investigative expression.

_Great it's an integration_.

"Yes, why?" I asked calmly.

"Really? What exactly were you discussing?" He probed.

"Why would I tell you that?" I said with a small chuckle.

"Because I'm your brother and I'll get mad if you don't," He said a little to quickly. He was obviously not going to be very angry and besides I am not scared of James being angry; it's Dom who you've got to watch out for.

"Sorry James, Dom mad is way scarier than you mad," I countered with a triumphant grin.

He knew I was right and struggled to find a good argument against it. After a minute I pushed past him to get to the stairs to the dorms: I didn't want to waste this free time. So I sat on my bed and read through one of my magazines and the Daily Prophet.

\- Just after dinner -

Scorpius' POV:

Al and I were walking back to the common room after dinner when we heard James shout our names from down the corridor.

He ran up and asked, "Hey, so did you two have any luck finding out from Rosie, Mya or Fie?"

"Unfortunately no," Al answered.

"The WBBC are having a meeting now in the Room of Requirement," He said and then ran off.

_Great I guess I'm looking at yet another late night. Or I could just sleep during the meeting_.

"This is really starting to paranoid James, isn't it?" Al stated.

"Yeah but I really wish that he wouldn't waste our time with his paranoia that way I might actually be able to finish my Astronomy essay," I complained.

"Well no one is stopping you but I personally would like to know what got my cousins to start conspiring," Al chuckled.

"Why do you thing Rose, Jemima and Freya agreed to whatever it is?" I asked.

"Firstly, I didn't say those girls specifically so what made you name them in particular?" Al questioned with a raised eye brow and a knowing look. I turned away trying to act like I didn't care but it really was to hide the slight blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. Luckily he let the topic go and said, "I guess we'd better get to the Room of Requirement they'll be waiting for us."

"Let's go then," I replied.

\- In the Room of Requirement -

Albus' POV:

James was absently taping his forehead against a desk.

"You know James, unless you're a desk whisperer the taping isn't going to help," I commented and looked up and gave me an I-know-I'm-not-stupid look which I ignored with a smirk.

"I don't get it, when I tried to talk to Lucy, she just ran away saying that she had to water the mandrakes or something," stated Hugo.

"Looks like they are going to try the up most to keep it a secret," Louis commented thoughtfully.

"Then we'll have to come up with a different plan," James declared.

_Here we go again_.

\- In the Gryffindor common room -

Roxanne's POV:

Dom had seated us around the fire place on the couches. This was one of our meetings about how we would carry out the Revenge Plan as Dom called it.

But my heart wasn't in the conversation. My mind had unfortunately wondered back to Dante and how he broke my heart.

_How could he? He played with my emotions and once he got bored he found someone new. What was I to him? A doll?_

I had to take a deep breath to hold back the tears that might come.

_Ok that's enough moping around. I need to get a grip_.

I thought with forced bravado.

"Roxy, you alright?" Lucy whispered kindly.

"Yep," was all I managed to get out.

Rose's POV:

"Dom, I think we may have a problem," Lil informed.

"And what would that be?" Dom asked calmly.

"Well today James tried asking about why we are meeting, I didn't tell him anything though," Lil continued.

"Yeah, today Hugo tried to ask me today too," Luc said.

"What did you do?" Mya asked.

"I ran away," Luc replied with a beaming smile.

After a second we all burst into laughter.

"That's the way," Mya cackled.

"Great job Lucy," Lil encouraged with a smirk, "though I do feel a bit sorry for Hugo but I would have loved to see it."

Once the laughter calmed down Dom continued, "Has everyone been approached by the WBBC today?"

We all nodded.

With a cunning grin Dom said, "I guess I'll just have to set their worries to rest, stay I'll be back soon no need to worry," and with that Dom exited the common room.

_Good luck to them, they'll need it once she gets there_.

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy stating, "Hey Rosie, I curious, why is Scorpius the only guy you fight with, excluding Al, James, Hugo, Louis and Fred of course."

I was totally not prepared for a loaded question like that. My heart beat stopped for a second before continuing ten times faster. I felt my cheeks heat up. I the remembered how Scorpius had caught me before I fell on the ice that day when we went ice skating and how my senses tingled having him so close. I was probably blushing as red as the Gryffindor house colour. All of my cousins and Mya and Fie were looking at me waiting for my response.

I took a deep breathe trying but failing to slow my heart beat down.

"Well, that's a very loaded question Luc and I guess the short answer is I'm not really sure," I replied as calmly as possible.

"Ok then," Luc said. _Few, she accepted that as an answer. Now that she mentions it I would what he's doing right now?_

Scorpius' POV:

I was in that zone where you aren't asleep just yet but you're not full awake either. However that peaceful moment was interrupted when the door to the Room of Requirement opened to reveal Dominique.

I dragged myself awake again as James greeted, "Hey Dom, is there something wrong?"

"Well, yes actually James," she said while walking slowly forward and continued in a stern tone, "I would like the WBBC to keep its nose out of _my_ business."

"What makes you think we'd be interesting in your business?" James half challenged but you could hear the tremor in his voice.

"Don't test me James Sirius Potter, or I could clearly try to remember what you did to the Charms classrooms only a few days ago," Dominique retort, "and possible other incidents that you can also be punished for like the time you set loose Pixies in the castle or the time where you nearly set the Slytherin common room on fire."

"They deserved it though," James quickly commented.

Dominique sent major foul look his way and that stopped James in his tracks. He had gone to say something but alas nothing came. He then turn to look at us for support but the rest of us were too busy pretending to be busy to notice. He scowled at us and turned back to Dominique.

"Fine," He answered with a tone of disappointment.

"Good," Dominique replied and then left the room.

"What was that guys? Why the lack of support?" James wined.

"Because no one but you has the guts to challenge her," Fred commented.

Nearly all of us agreed.

"Tomorrow we spy on them!" James announced. We all groaned.

_One day James will annoy someone too much and end up in serious trouble and I can't wait to watch_.

Lily's POV:

I saw Rosie blush when Luc asked her about her feelings towards Scorpius. I'll admit I have never seen anyone more stubborn than those too. The sexual tension between them only gets stronger the longer they deny their feelings. It's like in one of those muggle movies where you scream 'GET TOGETHER ALREADY!' at the television device.

However my thoughts were interrupted when Dom arrived back.

"Where did you go Dom?" Lucy inquired.

"I had a nice chat with the dim-wit James and the rest of the boys, they were being nosey and no doubt they will try and spy on us tomorrow," Dom replied, "but I have a plan."

We gather around in a circle – trademark plotting and planning – I might have laughed at my thought had Dom not looked so serious.

"Ok now, Lily did your friend get the information we needed?" Dom asked.

"Yep, the info. Is reliable too," I answered. My group of friends loves to gossip and to be able to gossip they have to have stuff to gossip about. In this particular situation I asked a friend in Slytherin for a favor.

"Good, then we'll divide into teams. Team A: Rose, Mya, Fie; Team B: Lily, Molly; Team C: Roxy, Lucy. I will oversee it all making sure everything goes to plan," Dom explained, "Team A your on revenge weapon, Team B you're on look out and Team C you're decoys. That's the arrangement for Stage 1 of the plan and depending on what happens Teams B and C may switch jobs."

There was a chores of agreement before Dom then said, "Who are we?"

"Weasly-Potter Girls!" we all say enthusiastically at the same time.

"Ok girls, let's go!" Dom stated authoritatively.


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Aria: Hello everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait and thanks to all that have read this story and been patiently waiting for this chapter. However this is only part 1 and the second part will not be far behind :) This is possibly the longest chapter yet and I think that Isla will agree that it took lots of effort but it was fun. **

**Isla: Hey everyone, this was probably my favourite chapter to help write! I had so much fun coming up with ideas and developing the story further. I hope you enjoy it!**

**We don't own HP!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 part 1– The Art of Secret plans and pranks **

_Previously in Chapter 11:_

_Dom explained, "Team A your on revenge weapon, Team B you're on look out and Team C you're decoys. That's the arrangement for Stage 1 of the plan and depending on what happens Teams B and C may switch jobs."_

_There was a chorus of agreement before Dom then said, "Who are we?"_

"_Weasley-Potter Girls!" we all say enthusiastically at the same time._

"_Ok girls, let's go!" Dom stated authoritatively._

\- The Next Day -

Rose's POV:

I had been unceremonially dragged out of bed very early this morning as Mya, Fie and I had to go to the Room of Requirement to start working on Stage 1 of the plan. When we got to the room we looked through the Potion and Charms books to find what we needed.

"Ok, so the potion for Stage 1 will take 10 minutes to complete and has to be used within 3 and a half hours after completed or else the potion won't work," Mya read aloud from a book, "geez no time pressure or anything."

"The potion for Stage 2 will take 2 hours to complete, that's 1 hours to make it and 1 hour to let it set and doesn't have a specific time limit for when it will become ineffective," Fie stated from a different book.

"The potion for Stage 3 will take 2 hours to complete but has to be left for 2 hours then stirred and then left for another 2 hours before it's ready, and will last 24 hours before it becomes unusable," I informed Mya and Fie looking up from yet another different book, "complicated much."

"Ok so here's what well do: tonight at dinner we'll make the potion for Stage 1 with allowance for time to get it to the location. And considering the potion for Stage 2 takes some time Mya and I can make that one in our free lesson this afternoon while Rosie is in DADA. Then after dinner we'll make the Stage 3 potion," Fie said.

"That's definitely logical. Now can we please go down for breakfast I am starving," I complained as my stomach grumbled.

"Yep," Fie replied with a slight chuckle in her voice.

We walked into the Great Hall, I searched the crowd for Dom and Team B and Team C. I spotted Roxy and Luc – Team C. I nodded as if to say we're-ready-to-start and they confirmed the same with a nod. Just before Mya sat down I saw her catch Lil's attention and the exchange of nods happened again. Dom was standing and observing the silent confirmation of the status of Stage 1. She gave the final nod that was the signal for the real action to start.

After that it was just the normal breakfast routine. When it was just before classes would start and the other students started heading to class, Mya joked, "Well I'll be off. It's time to confirm my terrible psychic powers."

"Amen to that sister," Fie agreed. She had never liked Divination because it wasn't certain, it was always changing and was too flexible in her opinion. I always thought it was just average.

Fie and I started to walk to Transfiguration – which Mya used to take before she decided to change subjects.

\- The Divination Classroom -

Jemima's POV:

I was running late. I had gotten distracted and was outside the classroom having run nearly the whole way there. I took a deep breathe to calm my breathing and walked in.

"…And as you see this…" Professor Trelawney paused after seeing me standing sort of awkwardly near the door.

"Um Hi, Professor I transferred into this class," I said as confidently as I could.

"Yes yes, I knew dear, come and join us in today's lesson," She beckoned me to take a seat with the class. I quickly scanned the class to see if I knew anyone. Then the strangest thing happened. Al was sitting at the back of the class without a partner, and so I decided to be his partner. He didn't realise who he had been paired up with until I actually sat down next to him.

He had an surprised expression for a second before it turned into a smirk – _no, focus Mya, everyone knows his smirk is the hottest but we're in the middle of class it is not the time to go brain dead._

"Hi, you never told me you took Divination?" I said making it sound like both a statement and a question simultaneously.

"Well I would have told you if you asked but I also didn't really want to advertise it either," He replied looking at me while he rested his chin on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"Well believe it or not I also choose Divination," As soon as I said it I realised that I had blurred out the first statement that popped into my head – which happened to be a lame statement of the obvious, great work brain.

He gave a sarcastic look and said, "No, I thought you were here to have some tea with me." Although I knew it was meant to be a joke his eyes turned slightly serious when he said the words _'with me'_.

"That could be fun too," I replied with a smirk I couldn't hold back.

His face lit up but before we could continue Professor Trelawney said, "As I was saying before today we will be studying the art of palm reading, so take the hand of the person sitting opposite you and turn to page 242 in your books which explains how to interpret the lines."

I had been resting my hands on the table when Al gently took my left hand and turned it so that my palm was facing up. He turned to the page in the book and began to read and interpret.

"You will he kidnapped by a hippogriff tomorrow and watch out for falling cats," He told me. _Wait…What?!_

I must have had a shocked look on my face because Al started laughing his head of as quietly as he could. It was then that I knew he was joking.

"So what you're saying is lock myself up in the common room and carry an umbrella?" I sarcastically commented playing along with his joke.

"And don't forget to cast a hardening charm of sorts on the umbrella," He said with a small chuckle.

Then I notice I had this wear sensation in my hand. It felt like it tickled but it was calming at the same time. I glanced at my hand quickly to find that Al had been tracing little shapes on my palm that tingled my nerves. I looked up and was staring straight into his clear emerald eyes – could I melt right here, right now? Neither of us wanted to look away. I didn't even try to resist the urge to stare. I could feel the blush creeping its way onto my cheeks having his direct attention. Unfortunately every happy, blissful moment must eventually come to an end.

Professor Trelawney said, "Right now homework will be…." That's where I stopped paying attention as I notice Al had reluctantly let my hand go to write down the homework. Al and I causally chatted as we left the room but now I had to meet Fie for our little potions project.

"I kinda have to go meet Fie so we'll talk more later," I said.

"Ok see ya later," Al replied with a wide grin. _Merlin he is so hot_! I felt my cheeks redden so I swiftly left after a small shy wave.

\- In the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom -

Scorpius' POV:

I was walking to the DADA classroom when I came closer to the door I noticed that Rose was ahead of me. She was at the door – which was closed – and didn't seem like she was going to stop to open the door. I jogged up to the door just before she walked straight into it.

"Yo, Weasley there's a door there you know, and unless you're a ghost you're not going to be able to walk through it," I sarcastically stated as I grabbed her elbow.

She didn't respond for a second but then looked at me with a blank expression and said, "What are you talking about Malfoy?" She tugged her arm away and opened the door.

Ok, what in Merlin's name is going on here? I thought very confused by her reaction and also went into the classroom.

The desks were pilled near the sides of the room as Professor Spearwood announced, "Today we have a dueling lesson so partner up, then make groups of four and the two winners duel."

I spotted Rose absently staring into space. This is not normal for Rose. She is usually focused in class. Now I am beginning to worry. I headed towards her hoping to be partners but a Hufflepuff girl got to her first.

Rose's POV:

_I hope Mya and Fie haven't had any trouble with the potion. There are a billion things that could go wrong. Like what if a teacher finds out or what if Selene somehow finds out or what if James interferes. What if we all get detentions what would my parents think if I got a detention. What if the prank doesn't work or what if I make I lifelong enemy I don't know whether I could handle the stress. Merlin this is so bloody exhausting. Luckily lunch is after this. Wait…I have homework…damn I'll have to do it while I am brewing the potions for Dom's plan. Why can't it be lunch yet_?

"Rose, um, is it ok if we are partners?" a shy girls voice stopped my brain rambling.

_Wait…what's this about partners?_ I quickly realised that it's a duelling lesson in DADA today and Amber – who was a shy Hufflepuff – usually had a friend who she partnered with but she didn't appear to be here.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. Amber was extremely shy and apart from her friend Elizabeth she didn't really talk to many people.

"Do you mind if we join you to make to group of four?" a shortish Ravenclaw boy asked Amber and me.

"Sure Hunter," Amber replied shyly with her cheeks tinged pink.

"Who's your partner?" I asked.

"You must be blind Weasley," Scorpius stated appearing beside me. I glared in response to his comment and his smirk just grew so I decided to ignore it.

We find a space in the room and get ready in duelling positions.

"Expelliarmus!"

I dodged only just in time.

"Flipendo!"

Amber wasn't fast enough and got pushed back landing on the floor.

I looked over to see that Scorpius had already won his duel against Hunter. He was now intently watching me and had a conflicted look on his face.

"Alright, now the winners duel each other and the same goes for those who lost, and if it was a draw then switch partners," Professor Spearwood instructed.

I turned back to face Scorpius – who had that irritating smirk on his face – said, "I'm surprised you won Weasley, a troll could have done better than that."

_A troll. A Troll! He did not just compare ME to a TROLL!_!

"Excuse me!" I screeched. I readied my duelling stance and focus solely on beating Scorpius.

"Everte Statum!" I shot at Scorpius who blocked it was a defensive charm.

I continued with bombarding him with spells, "Locomotor Wibbly! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!"

He blocked every single one then said, "There, that's better, that's the Weasley I know."

I was still furious that he compared me to a troll so I almost didn't hear his confusing statement but I was about to through another spell at him when he said, "Locomotor Mortis!"

I wasn't fast enough in my reaction so my legs ended up locked together which led me to fall over. After a second of surprise I sat up and was going to try throwing another spell but Professor Spearwood practically yelled over the commotion, "OK! Great job everyone! Today was a very good lesson but it is time to finish now!"

Everyone finished up and I did the counter curse to the leg-locking jinx and stood up dusting myself off.

"Thank you, you can go, see you all next lesson," Professor Spearwood thankfully dismissed us. I roughly grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room heading to Great Hall to pick up lunch before going to the Room of Requirement. Luckily Scorpius go caught in the crowd of people leaving class and didn't follow me. _A troll, really, and he won the duel too, bloody slippery Slytherins and their smirks and annoyingness – yes it is officially a word now_.

\- Team A status: progressing well with plan…Meanwhile Team B is -

Lily's POV:

I was meeting my 5th year Slytherin friend, Penelopie – or Peny for short – in the Library. She has to update me on how the plan is going. I get to the Library and go to the back area to find the Molly is already there waiting with Peny.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile. It feels kind of thrilling to be doing secret revenge plans, no wonder the Sorting Hat said it was a hard choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin – not that I ever told anyone. It said that I had a lot of the reckless loud Weasley spirit but also had a secretive ambitious streak.

Molly cast the silencing charm. "So, did you find out her routine Peny?" I asked jumping straight to the point.

She nodded and replied, "Her last class today is Transfiguration then afterwards just before she goes to dinner she goes to the second floor girls' bathroom to redo her make up before heading to dinner. After dinner she goes to the fourth floor where she meets her boyfriend, Zac Tyler, and spends until about curfew – sometimes longer – with him. After that she has her shower and goes to bed. In the morning she wakes up at about 7:00 to have a shower then it takes her the next hour to get ready to go to breakfast at 8:30."

Molly had taken out a piece of parchment and had started taking down notes. I was confident that I would remember so I didn't take notes.

"Ok so that means that while she's in the bathroom we have to drop the potion on her," I said to clarify and Molly nodded in agreement. I continued, "thanks Peny, you've been a big help." She smiled in return.

"Lily, so that Lucy and Roxanne have an easier time distracting the WBBC maybe they should gather in one place?" Molly suggested.

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea, I'll round them up and sit them at the Gryffindor table close to Roxy and Lucy," I said.

We all nodded. We now had a plan, now we just had to tell the others.

"Molly you tell Lucy and Roxy the plan, I'll tell Rosie while she's getting lunch," I concluded.

"Ok tell Rose we'll meet her on the second floor before dinner and to bring the potion," Molly added and I nodded.

"Ok let's go tell them about the changes then we'll meet on the second floor after class before dinner," I said. We agreed and split up. I quickly headed in the direction of the Great Hall.

\- Lunch in the Great Hall -

Rose's POV:

I was at the Gryffindor table just quickly grabbing a few things for myself and Mya and Fie. Then I saw Lily swiftly walking towards me. I knew it was about the plan so I finished grabbing a few things by the time she was at my side.

"Hey Rosie, how have you been? Has your day been good so far?" Lily asked trying to indirectly reference to the plan.

"Yep it's been good. What about you?" I asked.

"Good as well, oh and I am dying to tell you something I found out," She said sounding like she was talking about just normal gossiping but I knew better.

I nodded and we both left the Great Hall and where away from the Entrance Hall before she cast the silencing charm and informed, "Ok so Molly and I will need the potion not too long before dinner bring it to the second floor and we'll take care of things from there onwards."

I nodded and replied, "Ok I'll tell Mya and Fie, thanks. I'd better go see how they're going."

Lily had to go and I made my way to the Room of Requirement.

Lily's POV:

My mission was now to locate the members of the WBBC. I luckily found Louis, Fred and James easily as they sat at the Gryffindor table stuffing their gobs. I walked up to them and said with the most intimidating expression I could pull, "Three stay put or there will be hell to pay, ok?"

I received a mixture of shocked, curious, amused and scared – I must have really perfected my intimidating face. But I ignored their looks and straight away when to find Hugo. I found him with some of his friends in Hufflepuff, it took all of a second for him to agree to sit where I told him to. I actually had to look outside the hall to find Al and Scorpius but I also tracked them down quickly. They were cornered and being harassed by The Snake's lackeys – or that's what I like calling them but they were Selene's friends. Scorpius looked uncomfortable and bored, while Al tried to be nice but it was a loose-loose situation there. Then I had the most brilliant idea ever. Now I am usually a reasonable agreeable nice person but went it comes to The Snake's lackeys flitting with two guys who both unofficially have girlfriends, that's where I make exceptions.

So I walked right up to them and said, "Excuse me bitches," as I shoved past them and grabbed both of the boy's arms and start pulling them away.

One of the lackeys – Tremaine I think her name was, who has a boyfriend mind you – exclaimed, "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Sorry no time for conversations that waste my precious time, bye," I called after me and continued to lead Al and Scorpius to the Great Hall.

Once far enough away from those wanna-be snakes, both guys pulled their arms out of my grasp.

Al was the first to ask, "What the bloody Merlin is going on Lil?"

I again used my intimating look and replied, "Albus Severus Potter, you will do as I instruct or else."

The funniest thing was that Al actually looked scared. I would have laughed had I not had to keep up my act.

"Ok then Al I'll be going good luck," Scorpius said nervously.

"Not so fast Malfoy, you're coming too," I said.

"Why do I always get dragged into things like this?" Scorpius complained.

"Because you are considered part of the family so stop your whining," I replied sternly.

"Okay," he replied with a small smile having given up arguing with me.

"Let's go to the Great Hall we're missing Lunch," I said and started walking to the Great Hall.

Albus' POV:

_Geez, Lil can be a bit frightening sometimes…like mum_. Only I've never seem Lil ever actually seriously angry like mum has been before. We approached the Gryffindor table to where I saw James, Louis, Fred and Hugo were all sitting together – this is a bit odd because the WBBC rarely all gather and eat together, we would usually be scattered around. _Was Lil rounding us up? Why?_ My baby sister was definitely up to something, I just wasn't sure what that is yet. Scorp and I sit and Lil gives a stern nod and leaves the Great Hall.

"Does anyone else feel we were just rounded up like cattle?" Fred questions while thoughtfully chewing on a bread roll.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lil quite so stony," James commented with a hint of concern for our little sister.

"Where did she go?" Scorp asked – though it was more like a statement and he didn't expect us to answer.

"Who knows, anyway this could work in our favour now that we're all here we'll organise our strategy to follow them," James optimistically said.

I heard Scorp groan and I grimaced at this idea.

"So we'll…."

\- Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement -

Rose's POV:

I had told Fie that the plan had to be changed slightly and that now we had to have the Stage 1 potion finished before dinner. With that change in mind we agreed that we should probably start the potion for Stage 3 during dinner – although both my mind and stomach protested strongly at the thought of missing dinner. Mya, Fie and I have been busy brewing non-stop. We each take turns in the main cauldron so that one person can take a break every now and then. On my break I had done homework otherwise I wouldn't get anytime to do it. Right now I was chopping up and collecting ingredients to give Fie who was currently stirring the contents of the cauldron while Mya was napping.

"Pond slime," Fie stated and I passed her the bottle, "Horned slug and Ginger," I levitated the Horned slug – it's not like I'm gonna touch it, would you? – out of a jar and into the cauldron and then passed her the Ginger bottle.

This process was the same for a while. The only difference was that we would rotate.

"Stage 1 potion done," Mya exclaimed with glee and pride as she poured it into a decently sized bottle.

"How long until dinner?" Fie asked.

"About 20 minutes," I replied. "I have an idea. How about I run down and give the potion to Lily while you two start the last potion and look after the Stage 2 potion," I suggested.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Fie commented as she passes the potion to me.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," I said heading towards the door.

Mya joked, "Where else would you want to be?" I couldn't help but grin as I left the room.

I swiftly made my way to the second floor doing my best to be discreet. I saw Lil standing near the door to the girls' bathroom.

"Rose do you have it?" Lil asked looking excited, nervous and relieved simultaneously.

"Yep," I answered as I passed her the medium sized bottle.

"I'd best get back to my team, good luck Lil," I said and gave her an encouraging smile. Team B – Molly and Lil – got one of the harder jobs: actually doing the prank.

She nodded and I hurriedly made my way back to the Room of Requirement.

Lily's POV:

I watched Rose walk away then entered the bathroom. Most of the mirrors were murky and some of the sinks taps had a little rust except one – which I presume The Snake uses, she must have fixed it with the repairing charm. Molly was looking around to find a good spot to pour the potion on The Snake without being seen.

"I could levitate myself then pour it over her head or I could levitate the bottle while you levitate me," Molly suggested as her top two options.

"The first will work better, I'll stay on look out while you get yourself ready," I said.

\- At Dinner time in the Great Hall -

Scorpius' POV:

We – the WBBC – had just wasted about 2 or 3 hours of our lives on a pointless wild-goose chase. I realised this the same time Roxanne – who Al, James and I had to follow while Fred, Hugo and Louis followed Lucy – walked into a classroom, to then walk straight back out again through a different door. I now sat exhausted eating dinner and reflecting on the hours I will never get back.

That aside I looked around and notice that Rose, Mya and Fie weren't in their usual spot at the table. If it's one think you can always rely on with Rose is that she will never miss a meal. I have been here even before dinner started and Rose hasn't come yet. Now I am worried. _What could be so important that Rose would actually miss a chance to eat? It must be some sort of life and death situation. Maybe I'm just paranoid. She probably fine. I am probably overreacting…probably_…

\- Second floor girls' bathroom at dinner time -

Lily's POV:

I just watched The Snake go into the girls' bathroom from down the hallway not many people where around so I had to hide around the corner. After she had walked in I went closer to make sure no one else went in yet. I casually milled around for a minute or two until I heard the funniest sound I have ever heard and will never forget.

"ARHHHH! EEEEK!" The Snake bust out of the bathroom with an orange substance – which was the potion I assume – all through her hair and dripping down her face onto her clothes. The orange was as bright as an orange – the fruit – but seemed to become darker and murkier over time. She was livid with her face scrunched up in anger. I was trying very very hard not to laugh. _Trust Rosie, Mya and Fie to come up with a potion like that, Ha Ha!_

The Snake stormed quickly down the hallway avoiding people's gaze. Molly came out a second later and we followed her all the way back to her the Slytherin common room. _Stage 1 complete_.

"Great job, Lily, Molly," said a voice from behind us. We turned to see Dom.

"Where were you all this time, Dom?" I asked curiously.

"Helping Roxy and Lucy with the WBBC," Dome replied with a smile then in a whisper she said, "looks like Stage 2 is underway have you got your part organised?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Excellent, well I'll be around if you need me," Dom stated with a smile and walked off.

Soon after Dom walked off Al and Scorpius were casually walking to their common room until they spotted us.

"Lil? And Molly? What are you two doing outside the Slytherin common room?" Al asked as if he concluded that we were suspicious.

"We're waiting around for one of my friends," I said matter-of-factly.

He seemed unsure and then said, "Ok…oh yeah where did you go after you left us in the Great Hall? You seemed to be in a hurry."

"I had other places to be," I replied.

Both Scorpius and Al seemed to pick up that I was avoiding telling them something.

"Were you with a boy," Al asked with his protective big brother attitude coming out. _Really? Just because I gossip and sometimes flirt doesn't mean I with a boy every time I want to be alone. Is a little quiet time too much to ask for?_ I decided that to keep Al off the topic of why we're here I would play along with his assumptions.

"What does it matter to you if I was?" I asked pretending to hide a non-existent meeting I had with a non-existent boy.

"Who is he? How long have you been seeing him? What house is he in? How tall is he? What subjects does he take? And most importantly have you kissed?" Al bombarded me with a full on interrogation.

"Wow, just stop, firstly what the hell gives you the right to knowing any of those answers!" My voice had gone up an octave. I was a person that liked the policy of if-I-don't-tell-you-then-you-don't-need-to-know.

"Because I'm your big brother," He answered trying to sound confident in his lame answer.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard, and secondly I lied I was with Molly the whole time, right Mol," I said. Molly had taken out a book and had started reading when Al had started his interrogation. She looked up from her book and offered a small smile.

"Yep, we've been hanging out all day," Molly said.

"That's right, we've had a great day of cousinly bonding," I added.

Both Al and Scorpius looked like they were trying miserably to contain fits of laughter. I knew exactly what they were thinking: Gossip Girl and the Scholar spending a whole day together bonding, not a chance.

"Ugh," I said annoyed and grabbed Molly's arm to hide further down the hallway until someone from Team A brings the potion for Stage 2.


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Aria: Hello Hello! Sorry for the long wait, thanks for your patients finally Part 2 is here! Yay! I love the ending of this chapter I hope you do too. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favourited or followed since last update! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own HP**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 PART 2 – Cupcakes and Fevers**

Previously in Chapter 12 Part 1:

"_That's right, we've had a great day of cousinly bonding," I added._

_Both Al and Scorpius looked like they were trying miserably to contain fits of laughter. I knew exactly what they were thinking: Gossip Girl and the Scholar spending a whole day together bonding, not a chance. _

"_Ugh," I said annoyed and grabbed Molly's arm to hide further down the hallway until someone from Team A brings the potion for Stage 2._

\- About 2 hours after dinner -

Rose's POV:

We finally finished the 2nd potion and the 3rd is almost complete as well luckily because curfew is soon. I was currently on my way to the Slytherin common rooms and was almost there until I turn a corner and almost fall straight onto Lil. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were a teacher or a prefect," she explained.

"Technically I am a prefect…" I started but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know anyway do you have it?" she asked looking over her shoulder quickly to make sure no one else could hear us.

"Yep," I replied and passed her the bottle.

"Before you go could you help us?" Lil asked, "You see Mol is near the main entrance to the Slytherin common room but while I'm inside with Peny I need you be in the common room to prevent anyone from suspecting us."

"Why me?" I asked surprised.

"Because there's no time to get anyone else," She answered before grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Mol? Molly?" Lil whisper-shouted.

"Lil, over here," Mol whispered from somewhere to our left.

"Ok good, we'll go in now," Lil stated and with that she quickly mutter the password quietly to the wall – which then opened up to reveal the Slytherin common room. The dim lighting made the edges of the room dark and hard to see. There was luckily no-one else in the common room luckily.

"So here's the plan Peny and I go to the girls dorm while you talk with Al down here but remember he can't know anything," Lil whispered looking around to make sure no-one else was around. Peny then appeared at the stairs to the Girls Dorms.

"Ok but…" I was cut off by Lil hurriedly rushing off with Peny. _What do I take to Al about to distract him_? I finished my sentence in my head. So there I was standing uncomfortably in the Slytherin common room waiting for Al in the semi darkness. _Brilliant_. I gave an exhausted sigh.

I then heard footsteps. My heart started beating faster. My mind racing with all the people it could possibly be: _Al? A Prefect? A Professor? The Toad's – Selene if it wasn't obvious – lackeys? Or…no, no it can't be him. I can't handle talking to him right now. Please don't be…._

I turned to see Scorpius. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons jersey singlet and long sweatpants. It was in that moment I was forced to accept the reality of just how fit he was. He looked slightly confused to see me standing in the middle of his common room so close to curfew. I also realised I haven't spoken to him since DADA when I ran off.

_Scorpius!_

Our eyes met as he froze in the archway. I was speechless. His eyes were a cloudy storm of emotions. I managed to stop staring and looked down at my shoes. I couldn't stop the blush from painting my cheeks.

_Shoot! Bloody Merlin!_ If fate was I person I would be strangling them right now.

Scorpius started to walk towards me and I froze. He stopped two feet away and said, "Rose, I didn't expect you be here."

I tried to form some sort of reply in my head but I couldn't. All of the thoughts I had scattered, thus, leaving me opening and closing my mouth like a fish. In the end I gave a nervous laugh as my reply.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a serious and concerned tone.

I finally looked up from my shoes only to be trapped by his gaze. He cupped my cheek with his left hand – which was comforting and comfortable for some reason. _Wait, isn't he mad at me for running away from him the last time we saw each other? Or should I be the one who's still angry? For some reason I can't help but feel happy_.My common sense tells me to pull away from him but I ignored it.

"You're a bit pale, you're not getting sick are you?" He whispered.

I slightly shook my head, smiled and whispered back, "No, I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but let it drop – luckily. Then there was a bell ring from the Girls Dorm – which from Scorpius' expression is not normal – and his arm dropped and he turned towards the sound. _Damn, Lil! What are you doing in there!_

\- In the Sixth Year Girls Dorm -

Lily's POV:

Peny and I had successfully started the Stage 2 of the plan as we emptied all of The Snakes perfume bottles and replaced the perfume with our potion. The Snake was currently whining and whinging from the shower as she probably is finding that the orange solution from the first potion doesn't come off that easy. The Snake's lackeys are either asleep or not present – luckily for us. But just as we're about to leave the room Peny accidently kicked a small bell that was on the ground – which then proceeded to ring as it moved and announced its presence. Peny and I froze for a second but then as quietly and quickly as we could we got out of there and closed the door behind us. We stopped to catch out breathe before heading to the common room.

\- Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room -

Rose's POV:

Shoot I have to distract him from the bell sound we just hear or it will ruin the whole plan. So I stood in between Scorpius and the Girl's Dorm and said in a whisper-shout, "Well, you'd best go back to sleep, you're going to need it to beat me in Transfiguration tomorrow. 'Cause believe me when I say I'm going to be at the top."

Ok so maybe I was provoking an argument and just after he was so nice to me but how else do I distract him? It's not like I wanted to argue in my sleep deprived state but I would to make sure this plan work.

He smirked and whisper-shouted, "No wonder you were terrible at Divination you are terrible at predicting the future and like hell am I letting you beat me Weasley."

Brilliant he took the bait, _now, go to bed Malfoy I am exhausted_.

"We'll see tomorrow then won't we?" I reply.

He gave a nod, "Tomorrow, night Rose." He said the last part with the cutest smile….._Wait! What! Did my brain really just think that? I must be more tired than I thought._

"Good night," I replied as he walked back to his dorm.

When Scorpius was finally out of sight, I let out an exhausted sigh. Lil came back a second later having accomplished the task. She thanked Peny and we left the Slytherin common room. Mol was waiting outside the entrance to Slytherin common room still – like planned.

"So did Al come and talk to you at all?" Lil asked me.

I stared at her blankly in confusion and replied, "Why would Al have come down to talk to me?"

"Ugh, I asked him to talk to you while you were in that common room so that you didn't get in trouble for being there without a reason," She explained.

"Oh," I said, "no I didn't see Al anywhere."

"Then who were you talking to? I heard someone else talking to you just before I entered the common room," Lil asked with a smirk growing on her face.

"Well…Scorpius came and we…chatted," I replied calmly as my cheeks betrayed me and turned red – which I pretended to not notice.

"Mmmm?" She raised her eye brows in curiosity. I sometimes worry about what is possibly going through her head or whether she likes to have the facial expression that says Hey-I-just-had-this-brilliant-matchmaking-plan-idea.

"Anyway let's go back to the common room," Mol said referring to our own common room of course.

"Sure," I replied sleepily. When I got to the dorm Mya and Fie had just gotten back also and informed us that the last potion is ready for tomorrow. Then we all went to bed.

For some reason I was really restless and was finding it hard to sleep that night.

\- Morning of the Next Day -

I woke up in a foul mood; like worse than usual and that's saying something. I had begrudgingly left my bed and was mumbling curses and things to myself as I got dressed half asleep. _Damn this. Why the bloody hell must we wake up so bloody early? I really want to strangle Morning and throw it out the window. How dare it interrupt my calm sleep! Why is that person happy? Stop being happy and bragging about it with your face! This sock will pay dearly for nearly making me trip over._ Grrr…

Yep, today was off to a very bad start.

Once the three of us were ready we made our way down to the Great

Scorpius' POV:

Al and I were walking over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Lily, when Rose, Freya and Jemima walked into the hall. So instead, Al decided to go and talk to those three instead as I tagged along. Although, I can't deny that I also walk to talk to Rose. Last night seemed like a dream. Just remembering it makes me feel a little bit embarrassed as most of my actions were on impulse and I didn't think before I said anything – that's how I am when I'm half sleep.

"Morning, how usual you girls are early," Al greeted with a smile.

Then I got a vibe that Rose was in a super really bad mood – how she normal is in the morning but ten times worse – and I predicted right then that she was an explosion waiting to happen.

"Albus! Tell me, what is so great about the morning eh? Why the hell are you so happy? In fact why the hell are you always happy? Are you an alien or a goblin or some creature of the day? How dare the sun give you extra power at dawn! Morning is the bane of my existence! How dare it mock me!" Rose said as her voice slowly got higher as she spoke. I actually would have laughed at what she was saying if she didn't have such a murderous look in her eyes. Al obviously was confused and had picked on the deadly mood she was in so he didn't reply.

But I also knew that if someone – usually that 'someone' is me - didn't stop her rambling she'll be shouting her non-sense across the entire hall. I finally spoke up and said, "Wow there Weasley, who rattled your owl cage?" It was a rhetorical question as I could accurately assume it was from lack of sleep.

She looked livid and opened her mouth to retort however I managed to grab a vanilla-honey cupcake with pink strawberry icing – one of her favourite types of cupcake mind you – and popped it into her mouth whole. She stopped genuinely surprised about what happened however chewing a whole cupcake is generally difficult and as she struggled to chew it, she glared at me only becoming more frustrated as time passed.

"Silence at last," I joked – which earned me another glare but luckily it looks like she isn't seething with anger anymore. We all sat down as a group at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Ugh…" Rose grumbled as she panted from practically holding her breath, hoping it would help her swallow fasted but it didn't, in the end it didn't actually help at all.

"You alright now Rose?" Fie asked as she put down her orange juice.

"Yep…just…lots of…cupcake to…swallow," She replied then took a deep breath as her breathing then returned to normal. She shot me a glare to which I replied with a teasing smirk. She took a large gulp of her tea – that she likes lukewarm not piping hot – to wash down the cupcake. I prefer coffee myself; it has always seemed to be stronger than tea or juice that's why for me it's like a wake-me-up drink.

Fie then stood up and stated, "Well, I'll be back in a second."

Then I saw Dominque and Lucy standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. Their up to something again, oh well, not my problem.

Dominque's POV:  
_Hahaha! Yes, the plan is working, brilliant! _Lucy, Fie and I were finally setting the last potion in place and that will complete Stage 3. Then our ultimate Revenge Plan will be a success. We were waiting close to the kitchens for one of that snake's minions to come past with her breakfast because that snake will be too embarrassed to show her face in public – mainly due to the potion from Stage 1.

"So, remember, Luc and I distract her while Fie slips the potion into the food ok?" I stated. The other two nodded then I spotted Katrina walking with a tray in her hands. Luc and I approached Katrina with Fie behind us.

"Morning, Good morning Katreeeena!" Lucy greeted with a happy smile.

"Oh, good morning," She replied politely. Katrina – who I nicknamed Rina although she never agreed to the nickname she also never objected to it either so I call her Rina – was the nicest one of all the minions that snake has and the most likable. It's hard to understand why she puts up with that snake or maybe she's just too nice.

"So how's your classes this year Rina?" I asked as Fie dropped a coin on the ground to distract Rina as she passed the potion to me.

"Katrina you dropped something, how about I talk the tray while you pick it up?" Fie asked with a smile.

"Sure, thanks," Rina replied as she passed the tray to Fie and as she knelt down to pick up the coins I slipped the potion into the food. Rina stood back up and Fie returned the tray to her; before she walked away Rina said a quick 'thanks'.

_Mission accomplished_! Fie then said that she had to return to breakfast and left while Lucy and I headed our separate ways to our classes.

Rose's POV:  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly. But the real excitement started at Dinner time.

\- Dinner time in the Great Hall -

I had here rumours all day saying that The Toad had missed all of her classes today since breakfast. Which must mean that the Revenge Plan was a success.

All of us – the Weasley-Potter girls – had decided to eat as a group at dinner in case the Toad showed up. I'll tell you now that the outcome exceeded our expectations.

Anyhow, I was busily enjoying my soup and mash potato when I heard the hall doors open and the entire room get stunned into silence. I turned to see the Toad with skin and hair the colour of burnt orange; where she was normally thin – anorexic in my opinion, how she manages to be the beater on her house Quidditch team I will never know – she seemed, well, chubbier somehow; her D-cup chest had been reduced to an A-cup and finally she didn't appear to be wearing make-up or her high heels like usual.

I glanced at the rest of the girls. Some – Lucy, Fie and Roxy – looked shocked, guilty and somewhat happy with the outcome of our collective work. Others – Mya and Dom – looked triumphant and proud. Leaving Lil, Mol and me to portray carefully neutral expressions. I wasn't quite sure what Lil and Mol were thinking but I definitely had mixed feelings. To start with I was probably too happy or giddy to see the Toad publicly humiliated; secondly I was worried that I'd get into trouble from people and I hate that feeling you get when you know someone is disappointed in you. Then the memories of Scorpius and the Toad dating rose up and sparked my anger, _whatever she deserves it she shot a bludger at me and messed with both Lil's and Roxy's boyfriends while dating Dom's Ex!_

The Toad scanned the hall and stopped on our group and screeched, "Weasleys! I'll get you for this! Just you wait!" then she fled the room. The entire time the Toad had been in the Great Hall it had been so silence you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's finish eating!" James stated quite loudly trying to break the silence. Immediately after that the Great Hall erupted into chatter.

"Hey," Al greeted everyone after just appearing beside Mya – who was next to me – along with Scorpius.

"Hi," I replied.

"So what was all that about?" Al then asked.

"Well we girls decided to take charge and show that were aren't weak," Luc enthusiastically stated.

"Ok, so the whole scheming and plotting that's been going on was for that?" Al asked.

"Exactly," Lucy again answered.

"How did she become that weird orange colour?" Scorpius asked while stealing one of my biscuits I was saving for dessert – which earned him my infamous do-that-again-and-you-might-stop-breathing glare.

"Well, there were three potions: the first one was the one that stains skin, hair and anything like that and it spreads with water, and by the look of it She took a shower straight after the potion made contact with her hair and skin. The first potion also makes it impossible to apply make up as it will soak it up. The second potion was one where it would be applied like perfume only the difference is that the potion will attract toads towards the smell. Lastly, the third potion was one that had to be consumed with food and would change the body type of a person from one thing to the opposite – which would explain her appearance quite well," I informed the entire group because the only people who would have known the final outcome of this was Mya, Fie, Dom and me. _Which reminds me I thought a saw a toad or to in The Toad's hair when she came it, so good she can be with her own kind_.

By the time I had finished explaining things Louis, Fred, Hugo and James were also with us listening intently to our Revenge plan. James and Fred had cracked up laughing immediately after hearing the plan. Every other boy looked surprised that we pulled something like that off. I was actually tempted to laugh at their stunned faces but I kept it in. Everyone then went back to eating dinner in their usual places but for some reason I couldn't finish my food and is it me or did the temperature just rise. I realised I was on the verge of sweating.

Just after dinner I started to feel feverish.

"So you girls up to a game of Wizards Chess or Exploding Snap?" Al offered as our small group – Al, Scorpius, Mya, Fie and me – left the Great Hall.

"Sure, why not," Mya replied blushing slightly.

I had a forced smile plastered on my face as it felt I was walking through fire. I managed to cover for the face that my legs felt weak my leaning on Fie but eventual the Hallway started rocking from side to side like a boat.

"Rose?" Scorpius gently said as he appeared beside me. On impulse I reached out to hold onto his arm to stead myself.

I want to be with him. Right now.

I didn't get to see his expression as he held my arms and on impulse again I let my forehead rest on his chest.

"Rose?" this time Scorpius' voice was more urgent but I could barely make out a muffle. My knees buckled and then I was falling. But I knew he would catch me. He caught me and carried me in his strong arms. I passed out with a lingering grin on my face.


	14. Chapter 13

**Aria: Hello everyone! Another exciting chapter ahead. This chapter was strangely difficult and easy at the same time to write and there were certain things I was trying to get across to the readers. Although the time frame of this chapter may seem quick it is building up to Chapter 14 and 15. **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed or read the story up until this point :) Your support has really encouraged me and my writing.**

**I don't own HP!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – Actions speak louder than words**

Narrator's POV:

Al, Fie, Mya, Rose and Scorpius had all left the Great Hall and were walking to the Gryffindor common room to play a few games of Wizards Chess or Exploding snap. Mya and Al were engaged in an animated conversation while Fie listened. Scorpius wasn't particularly interested in the conversation so he let his thoughts wonder, until he stole a side glance at Rose – who was leaning on Fie like she was a lifeline – her brow was creased with concentration and her face looked flushed. She looked very unstable and sick on the verge of collapsing. Scorpius hoped he was just imagining things and without thinking said her name.

"Rose?" He inquired, it was when she didn't immediately respond that he knew something was wrong.

"Rose?" Scorpius repeated with a slight panicked note in his voice. By this time Mya and Al – who were slightly ahead – turned around to see what the hold-up was. Rose stretched out her arms in front of her towards Scorpius. Scorpius lost sight of his surrounding and pretty much anything else out of his worry for Rose – who would collapse any moment. He held out his arms to catch her but instead Rose used his arms to help her still stand up.

"Rose?" Fie questioned in a concerned voice.

Rose's world was spinning so she leaned her head on Scorpius' chest hoping the spinning would stop. It didn't. Al and Mya were now right next them looking just as concerned as Scorpius and Fie. Then Rose's knees gave out and Scorpius – luckily with his quick seeker reflexes – caught Rose. She had a funny giddy grin plastered on her face as Scorpius carried her bridal style. Much to his surprise, Rose was lighter than he thought.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Mya asked.

"We don't know, she just fainted," Fie panicked answered.

"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing," Al stated.

Scorpius nodded in agreement and the four of them headed to the Hospital Wing.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Abbott asked, "Is it Ms. Weasley?"

"She fainted," Mya quickly stated.

"Yes, I can see that dear," Madam Abbott calmly replied with a bit of sarcasm, "She can come over here."

She gestured to one of the beds to which Scorpius then gently placed Rose on. Madam Abbott did several things as the group waited nervously. Finally Madam Abbott said, "She just has a cold and a slight fever which shouldn't stay too long." She smiled at the group as they all gave sighs of relief and continued, "She should wake up soon and once her fever leaves she can go back to her dormitories to rest. Can I count on you four to see that she rests?"

"Of course," Mya instantly replied for the group.

"Ok then, you can wait in here if you want just as long as you don't create any trouble," Madam Abbott kindly smiled and left.

"Rose pushed herself again," Fie quietly said, voicing all of their thoughts.

_That idiot she has to take better care of herself_, Scorpius thought.

Mya and Fie insisted that Al and Scorpius didn't have to hang around while waiting for Rose to wake up.  
"Ok, we'll wait in your common room," Al said and before the girls could question how and why Al had the password to the Gryffindor common room, he was practically dragging a protesting Scorpius from the room.

Once outside Al asked Scorpius, "So when did you start calling Rose Rose? I was under the impression you only ever called her Weasley?"

Scorpius stopped cold and thought, _Merlin he noticed I was kinda hoping he didn't_. He questioned, "I call her Rose?"

Al had a knowing smirk on his face as he replied, "Yep."

"Well…um…er…eh, I think it was just on impulse for some reason, honest," Scorpius said not being able to look Al in the eyes but still tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Riiiight, it was just spur of the moment," Al said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's true," Scorpius said defensively.

_You were just defensive of the fact and what makes you think I am blind enough to not see that you're in love with Rose? _Al thought then sighed and shook his head.

"Come on let's just go to their common room and somehow convince everyone that we actually have a good reason to be in there, not that many people would bother listening to excuses we give," Al said and started walking over to the Gryffindor common room.

Over the course of the next hour Rose had woken up and had been taken back to the Gryffindor common room by Mya and Fie

"Rosie! Don't scare us that again," Al stated as he saw the three girls enter the common room.

Scorpius looked up from the fire that he had been staring at for the past hour as he half-heartedly listened to Al rabble on about random topics.

"Sorry," Rose replied with a strange voice that made it obvious she had either had a blocked or runny nose, "I caught a cold."

"I can see that, why didn't you say something sooner?" He replied in a concerned tone.

"Well everyone looked like they were having so much fun, I didn't want to be the one to stop the fun," Rose said followed by a sneeze. Fie then passed her a tissue.

"So you let yourself get to the point where you fainted? Yeah because worrying about you being sick is fun," Al said the last bit in a joking voice.

"Sorry," She replied again before blowing her nose.

"It's ok, just rest from now on and we'll make sure you don't work too hard, right Scorp?" Al said.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Scorpius said to Rose with a slight chuckle in voice and eyes full of concern.

Rose saw the deep concern in his eyes and couldn't help but smile and reply, "Maybe," She genuinely laughed, "but even this idiot with a cold could beat you to top student."

"I'll make you eat those words in the end," Scorpius replied smiling with a slight blush.

Then Mya started laughing which sent the rest of the group into contagious fits of laughter before deciding to start homework – which would be mixed with study because it was currently the of November, next week will be the first week of December with exams starting then.

\- The 29th of November -

Fie was on her way to the Library to meet Rose for some study, when she turned the corner to bump straight into Locan.

"Oh sorry Locan," Fie apologized as she was about to pick up a book she had dropped.

Locan had already picked up the book for Fie before she could bend down to pick it up. He gave her the book and said, "Sorry Fie, it was my fault I was going to fast around the corner." He smiled but didn't immediately go to leave afterwards. _Ah! What should I talk to her about so she won't leave straight away? Um um_, Locan thought.

"So where are you off too?" Locan asked Fie.

"Just about to go to the Library to do some study," She replied with a gentle smile. Fie took a closer look at Locan and then thought, _Wow did he grow taller recently? I could swear we were the same height before, now he's a little taller than me_.

Fie was snapped out of her thoughts when Locan – who noticed the textbook she was holding and asked, "Did you just come from Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Yes, I have Care of Magical Creatures while Rose has Muggle Studies and Mya has Herbology," Fie replied smiling.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures? Was it fun?" Locan inquired.

"Yes it was fun, today my group of three got chosen to clean the Fire Crab cage, luckily we survived with no burns to anyone but one person had a close call and almost got burnt," Fie explained.

"Wow, yeah you have to be careful with those Fire Crabs but they aren't too bad if they get to know you. I know because Mum had one at home for a little while it started off not liking me but after a couple of days we became very good friends," Locan said.

Fie giggled at how animatedly Locan talked about the experience which made Locan blush slightly.

"Yeah it had beautiful gems on its back the colour of sparkling Amethysts," Locan paused looking into Fie's eyes then continued, "Like the colour of your eyes."

_D-did he just call my eyes sparklingly beautiful_? Fie thought and blushed. Locan – who was embarrassed, he only meant to say that last part in his head – was blushing and looking around.

He then cleared his throat and said, "Sorry for keeping you so long, Rose is probably wondering where you are."

Fie suddenly remembered where she was and where she was meant to be. _Oh darn, I stood chatting too long, but for some reason I don't regret it_, Fie thought.

"You're right, I have to go, we'll talk again soon I hope," Fie replied with a smile.

"Sure, bye," Locan said starting to walk away.

"Bye," Fie said and left for the Library.

Once she got to the Library and found Rose, Fie was surprised to find that Scorpius was also sitting with Rose at a table.

"Hi, sorry for being late," Fie said while putting her book on the table.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted.

"Why? Why must I be forced to suffer?" Rose whined with her forehead on the desk – which luckily muffled her words, otherwise the Librarian would kick them out for being too loud.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Fie asked Scorpius in confusion.

Scorpius sighed and then replied, "While somehow managing to do her potions essay at the same time as complain that because of her blocked nose she can't taste her food, so yes the world is now ending apparently."

"Not apparently, it is ending, it's the end of the world as we know it," Rose protested. _Why eat when you can't taste the food. You can't get that thrilling sensation you get when you taste something really delicious. Why me? Why?_ Rose thought.

Fie smirked because she knew how much Rose loves food and how it must be so depressing to have her cold get in the way of that. Fie took Rose's Potions essay to prof-read it and it turned out to be quite a good say especially for someone with a cold.

Then it occurred to Fie that despite there being other tables open Scorpius chose to sit with Rose. _Which must mean he was worried about her and has been sitting with her this whole time. He may try to deny it through words but in this case actions speak louder than words_, Fie thought.

"Anyway I have to go check on something so, see ya," Scorpius said before he packed up and left.

"Ok, bye," Fie replied and looked at Rose who had fallen asleep only to wake up the moment after Scorpius left.

"Hum? Wait, did that coward abandon his studying? He slithered away so quietly like a slippery Slytherin," Rose said rambling on.

Fie started giggling at Rose's statements which sent both of them into fits of laughter. However, this lead to them being kicked out of the Library so they decided to study in the common room instead.

The next couple of days flew by as the exams were fast approaching. It was the 1st of December and it seemed the whole of Hogwarts was studying.

The Gryffindor common room was packed full of people who were cram studying for exams tomorrow. James – who was franticly studying with Fred and Louis – exclaimed, "I don't get it! I can't remember! Molly help me please!"

Molly looked up from her book and asked, "Why did you choose me?"

"Because you always read and you're smart," James replied in a pleading voice.

"No, because I have my own exams to study for," Molly stated and back to her book as if nothing had interrupted her.

"Fred what am I going to do, Mum will kill me if I fail my N.E.W.T exams," James started to panic.

"Don't look at me, I'm the same, only I think it will be Dominique at both of our throats if we don't pass," Fred replied adding more hysteria to the whole situation.

"Louis how can you be so calm?" Fred asked.

"Because I was studying little bits through-out the term, and I know you guys are freaking out because you haven't studied for tomorrow, and sure as hell I am not going to be on my sister's bad side around this time," Louis replied matter-of-factly.

Louis looked up from the book he was reading to see James and Fred with shocked expressions.

"What?" Louis asked and when they didn't reply he continued to say, "Fine I'll help you two study."

"Thank you Louis," both Fred and James said at the same time.

_Actually I'm only doing it because I know that if neither of them pass it will result in them being grounded and punished in some way. That would be boring considering things are much more fun when they're around even if they are complete idiots sometimes_, Louis thought.

\- 6th of December -

After a gruelling week the O. and the N.E. and other exams were over – and Rose finally got rid of her cold – it was time to head home for Christmas. In the Gryffindor 5th years Dorm yet again was chaos as everyone who didn't pack last night was franticly packing cloths and other items into their trunks. Nora – who was already packed – was helping Beth get packed despite the fact that Beth was really just asleep still. The twins Aria and Amelia were staying at Hogwarts this year and helped a hysterical Emily locate all of her belongs before she had a panic attack. Rose had packed last night, this was also the case with Mya and Fie so they were busy trying to catch Mya's owl, Speckle, as she fly around avoiding capture because she hated her cage.

Once Speckle finally was coaxed into the cage using food, Rose Mya and Fie left with their luggage to make it to the platform in time. They heard the first whistle blow to notify the students that the train will be ready to leave soon. So Rose, Mya and Fie made a run for it and made it on to the train in time.

\- On the Hogwarts Express -

"I can't wait to go to the Burrow again," Mya excitedly stated as the three of them were walking down the hallway past all of the compartments looking for an empty one.

"You say that every year Mya," Fie giggled.

"Yeah because when we go there during Christmas I never get tired of the magical atmosphere. Besides anywhere is better than my house at Christmas," Mya said, "Here's one."

The three girls entered the empty compartment. Rose said, "Yeah I know what you mean, Nana Molly always makes really good food and all the decorations have a magical sort of feel about them."

Mya was just about to lift her trunk up, when Al appeared out of nowhere and picked it up for her.

"Please, allow me," Al said.

"Oh, but it's really heavy," Mya said blushing.

"Trust me, this is nothing compared to the boulders James and I were forced to move last summer," Al replied and smiled before lifting the trunk up to the rack in one movement.

"Ha, says the show off," Scorpius said appearing behind Al.

"You could do better?" Al challenged with a grin.

"You bet," Scorpius replied picking up Rose's trunk and effortlessly lifted it up to the rack.

"Now who's the show off?" Al commented also putting up Fie's trunk.

Before Scorpius could reply, Fie said, "Ok boys we get it, thanks for lifting the trunks." She then sat down and Mya sat next to her, Al then sat on the other side of Mya. Which left Scorpius and Rose sitting on the other side.

The group just chatted during most of the journey back to London and at some point Rose and Scorpius had to do a quick Prefect patrol but that didn't last very long. Once Scorpius and Rose returned Rose decided to read while the rest of their group chatted. The problem was that half the time Rose was just pretending to read because she was so tired from staying up late packing. _Then Lizzy bolted from her room to make sure the others were still around_, Rose read in her head for the third time in a row. Now she was starting to get frustrated as she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly out of nowhere Rose felt her legs being pulled up. She looked up from the book a bit startled. She then realised that Scorpius had lifted her legs up to rest stretched across his lap. Rose blushed for a second just about to protest when Scorpius said, "You looked tired, I didn't want you to just collapse and cause more trouble," He paused for a second looking away from Rose then instructed, "you have to take better care of yourself, so get some sleep."

Rose tried to hide her smile that tugged on her lips and replied, "Ok then, I will get some sleep then."

She then let her head sit on her shoulder closest to the wall and closer her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly. _I knew it_, Scorpius chuckled to himself with a strange feeling of…pride? That he knew how she felt? No, not possible. Absolutely not possible. Still he couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Eventually Scorpius also fell asleep leaning back against the seat and the wall.

"Are those two asleep?" Fie whispered to Al and Mya. All three of them were looking across at Rose and Scorpius now.

"Yeah, I think they are," Al replied in a hushed voice. After seeing how comfortable Rose and Scorpius looked with Rose's legs in Scorpius' lap and them both asleep, Al thought, _Scorp, this is why you can't convince me that you do not like Rose_.

"They look quite comfortable don't they?" Mya asked in a whisper and a chuckle in her tone. Al smiled at how cute Mya was when she said that.

"They do," Fie replied to Mya.

"Let's just quietly do stuff for a while," Al suggested.

Fie and Mya nodded in agreement. So Al played muggle chess with Mya – who suggested it because it didn't really involve speaking – while Fie read a book.

\- One hour later -

By this time Al had own 2 out of the three games he played against Mya and Fie had finished her book.

Rose, on the other hand and become somewhat uncomfortable where she was and had moved closer to Scorpius in her sleep. She was sitting right next to Scorpius with her legs still in her lap and her head leading on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius – also still asleep – had his head resting on Rose's head.

When seeing this Mya had an idea.

"Al, Fie, we should take a picture of them," Mya whispered to Al and Fie.

"They won't like that we took a picture," Fie replied holding back giggles at the idea.

"Then they won't know, and besides they'll thank us one day for capturing there lovey-dovey moment," Al said in a hushed voice.

Mya then grabbed her camera and lined up the perfect image and then took the picture.

But the camera made a shudder noise to say that it took the picture. It was loud enough to wake Rose up.

Rose quickly came to and – forgetting where she was – tried to walk only to fall flat on her face on the floor. Mya quickly hid the camera in her pocket.

"Oww," Rose mumbled.

This woke up Scorpius who jumped slightly and said, "Hm? What?! What's going on?"

Rose pulled herself back up onto the seat and asked, "Are we in London yet?"

"Not quiet but almost," Al replied with a smirk on his face.

Fie was covering her mouth with her hand to suppress the giggles and Mya couldn't help but smile a knowing smile.

Rose was very confused and felt like everyone knew something she didn't. She turned to see Scorpius also didn't know so she just decided to let it go.

Then the platform came into view in the window.

"We're here," Mya exclaimed.

"No kidding genius," Rose commented sarcastically.

"Very funny Rose," Mya replied back just as sarcastically.

Once they were off the train Rose said, "Ok so I'll see you on Christmas day but we'll obviously write to eachother before then."

"Yep, Christmas it is, see ya," Mya said before hugging both Rose and Fie.

"See you at Christmas," Mya shyly said to Al.

"Yeah, have a good holiday 'til then," Al replied with a smile.

"Later Scorp," Mya said to Scorpius who just replied with a quick, "Yeah."

Mya walked over to her Mum who was waiting for her.

"My turn to go too, see you later everyone," Fie stated while waving and walking over to her parents.

"Well I'll see you two at Christmas then," Scorpius said.

"Yep, see ya then Scorp, I'll write," Al replied lightly punching his shoulder.

"Sure," Scorpius said before walking over to his parents.

"Al, what did you invite Scorpius over for Christmas?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah, I did two years ago and I would have last year but he was on vacation in Scotland with his family, so I invited him again this year," Al replied as he and Rose slowly walked towards to crowd of Weasley's on the platform.

_Damn, that means he'll be around during Christmas again, Merlin I was hoping that he wouldn't come. We always get into an argument over which professional Quidditch team was the best and which counter-curse would be best to counter act certain spells_, Rose thought bitterly.

"Rose it's ok, I have a feeling it will be different this year," Al tried to assure Rose.

"If by 'ok' you mean the start of World War 3," Rose stated with a huff before walking off to greet her family.

Al just sighed and shook his head. _Why can't they just admit it?_ Al asked in his head. But he really did feel like this Christmas would be the most interesting one yet.

* * *

**Aria: Please let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 14 - Christmas Part 1

**Aria: Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I did plan to update more regularly recently but things didn't go to plan (literally nothing went to plan) I ended up having writer's block for at least a week or two and life decided to get in the way too so yeah. (I also had to restart this chapter 3 times before I got it the way I wanted it). But here we are now finally with the 14 chapter. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. The support helps. Do comment if you want to ask or tell me anything (or just PM me) :). I love this story so much and I hope you like it too.**

**I don't own HP.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - Christmas Part 1 **

\- 17th of December -

It's about mid-morning as Rose received Dominique. The letter had read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope you have been enjoying your holidays so far. I just acquired some rather interesting information that I had to share with you and the girls. As it turns out The Snake (you know who I mean) returned home soon after our revenge prank and her mother doesn't plan on letting her go back to Hogwarts until March (probably because she looks horribly orange at the moment). I just thought you'd like to know._

_Also, as you will be arriving at The Burrow first, I expect that as a Prefect you will keep James from tapering with the food or the decorations or the brooms or the furniture or…well you get the idea. I will ask you about it when I arrive so don't forget._

_Thanks, Love from_

_Dominique_

_Still as studious as ever I see_, Rose thought, _not that I'm going to be able to do anything to stop James_.

\- 18th December -

Rose and her immediate family pulled up to the Burrow in their car. Hugo was the first to jump – literally – out of the car to get his bag. Hugo in particular was always hyper-active and excited about going to the Burrow at Christmas time. Who could blame him, it was one of the merriest times in the Weasley clan – firstly because the entire Weasley-Potter clan gathered to this family reunion of sorts; secondly, the atmosphere that the house embodied at Christmas is certainly a magical one. Due to the fact that the house is not big enough to have everyone stay for a week, only the children would stay and the adults would apparate in and out – also meaning that the parents didn't have to constantly be there with the kids. Anyhow, Rose's favourite season is Christmas for a very good reason. Nana Molly makes the best food for Christmas, especially the pudding and custard – one of Rose's favourites.

By the time Rose had grabbed her luggage, Hugo was already inside scavenging for food – lately he's constantly been asking about some food related things, maybe he's going through a growing stage.

Rose walked inside and was immediately greeted by a cheery Granddad Arthur, "Rosie my dear, how are you?"

"Good Granddad, how are you?" Rose replied with a smile and a hug.

"Oh same old, I did recently find more of those muggle rubber duck though I am yet to understand what they are used for," Granddad Arthur said. He's saying that after Mya tried 4 times to explain the functions of a rubber duck – she said "it floats on the water in a bath and the kids have fun splashing it around".

Rose thought that to a kid a rubber duck would be kind of boring – if you go by Mya's explanation anyway.

Rose walked past the kitchen to greet Nana Molly – who was cooking.

"Rose dear, how have you been?" she asked while stirring a bowl full of ingredients.

"Good," Rose replied.

"I hear we're going to have a few extra guests staying over, are we?" Nana Molly asked knowingly.

"Yes, Mya and Fie are coming here the day before Christmas Eve," Rose excitedly replied. She was excited because usually Mya and Fie only dropped in on Christmas day but this year they will be staying over for three days – from the day before Christmas Eve until Christmas day.

"Oh yes and Albus is also bringing Scorpius isn't he, I haven't seen that boy in ages," Nana Molly cheerfully replied. It's funny how the Weasley-Potter clan have pretty much adopted Mya, Fie and Scorpius into the family.

Rose, however, had gladly forgotten the fact that Scorpius was coming tomorrow with the Potters – or rather she was in denial of the fact until Nana Molly reminded her. Rose thought, _Oh great, I had happily forgotten _he _was coming, that completely ruined my mood. The only thing I can't understand is that I'm nervous, so nervous I feel sick, shouldn't I be feeling annoyed not nervous?_

"Dear, why don't you put your bags upstairs and get settled it but don't take too long dinner is almost ready," Nana Molly suggested.

"Ok Nana," Rose replied and made her way upstairs to her father's old room. The walls were still covered in the Chudley Cannons posters on the walls. For the time being Rose would be in the room by herself until Mya and Fie came and the three would be sharing the room.

As far as the sleeping arrangements this is what Rose assumed: James, Fred and Louis would be sleeping in George (and Fred)'s old room; Dominique and Roxanne would be in Bill's old room; Molly, Lucy and Lily would be in Percy's old room; Albus, Hugo and Scorpius would be in Charlie's old room; Victorie and maybe one or two of her friends in Ginny's old room; which left Rose, Mya and Fie in Ron's old room.

Rose choose one of the beds in the room and left her luggage on it. She then headed down to dinner.

\- After dinner -

It was dark as Rose stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was restless hence she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep.

_Oh yeah decorating will be fan-flippin-tastic as the chaos unfolds and creates the epic show down in a family Quidditch match that will involve lots of yelling and shouting. The Potters will turn up in the morning, I'd better make an attempt to foil James' plans or else Dom's going to be mad at me. Scorpius…I haven't seen him since the start of the holidays and suddenly he'll be here tomorrow…I can't sleep in or else I might forget while being half asleep, that they're here and walk around in my pajama's….I would die from embarrassment if Scorpius actually saw me in my pajama's. Wait, wait, wait….wow where was my brain going with that? And why and I thinking about that annoying, arrogant Slytherin anyway? Ugh just stop and go to sleep already. _Rose thought and then finally fell asleep.

\- 19th December -

Rose miraculously managed to be half awake while eating breakfast, however, a problem presented itself.

What was she going to wear? _Why am I even worried about how I look?_ Rose thought.

Rose spent the next few minutes thinking of different clothes to wear. _Idiot just wear your normal casual clothes_, Rose angrily scolded herself.

She grabbed a long sleeve green top with her dark blue Weasley jumper and her black sweatpants. Rose then brushed all of the knots out of her hair and tied it back in a braid. It's about mid-morning now and they should be arriving any minute. Rose left the room and went down stairs. She had perfect timing because just when she got to the bottom of the stairs, the Potters flooed through the fire place.

First one through was Lily.

"Hey Lil," Rose greeted with a hug.

"Hey Rose," Lily said returning the hug.

"Hello Nana, Granddad, Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione and Hugo," Lily went around greeting the present family members respectively.

Next James came through and loudly announced his presence.

"Hello Everyone!" James practically yelled.

"James why do you have to be so loud?" Lily asked rhetorically.

Albus appeared and said, "Hey guys, what ya been up to?"

"Just the usual, telling James to shut up," Lily informed her brother about her other brother.

It was then that Scorpius appeared.

"Hello everyone, thanks for inviting me," Scorpius greeted with a smile.

"Any time dear," Nana Molly replied.

The second Rose saw Scorpius she froze. He was wearing a nice red and green jumper with black trousers. Rose had to – begrudgingly – admit he looked quite charming. Lily was dragging Rose upstairs before she even said a word to Scorpius.

"Wow, Lil what's the rush?" Rose a bit out of breathe from running up the stairs.

"I have something to tell you," Lily said looking around to check that they were alone. They then went into Percy's old room and closed the door behind them.

Lily cast a charm and continued, "Ok, so you know Lysander?"

"Yeah, obviously," Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, when we were on the train coming home, he asked me to go out with him," Lily excitedly explained at a million-miles-an-hour.

"Really? What did you say?" Rose asked also getting excited.

"Yes, obviously," Lily said blushing a little.

"Oh my gosh! I happy for you," Rose replied and gave Lily a hug.

"Thanks," Lily said beaming. Funnily enough, Lily has had a secret crush on Lysander for a while but considering he was pretty popular with the fourth and third year girls – compared to his twin brother Locan who is a bit weird sometimes, not a bad weird, just weird – so Lily had slowly given up on ever dating him. By the look of things she's happy and everything is going well. Luckily the Scamander twins – Locan and Lysander – are in different houses or else there would be only a few people who could tell them apart. Locan was sorted into Ravenclaw and Lysander was sorted into Hufflepuff and neither of these were surprising results.

"We should probably head down to help now, before they send someone to find us," Lily stated. Rose nodded and Lily released the charm. Hermione had come up with an idea one year: "let's decorate for Christmas the muggle way," she said and of course Granddad Arthur was fascinated with the idea. That was last year and now we are decorating in the muggle way this year too.

Lily opened the door to find James trying to set up a prank.

"Busted," Lily stated with an amused grin.

"You'd better get rid of that before Dom comes or else I'll have to tell her where it is," Rose informed James.

"Come on Rose, don't be such a spoil sport," James whined as he moved the things back into George's old room.

_He was probably setting up a Christmas themed glitter bomb over this door, fortunately James will live longer because if I hadn't intervened that glitter bomb would have exploded over either Lil's or Dom's head. The glitter in a glitter bomb will cover anything it lands on and it doesn't come off for at least 2 months. If Dom had gotten that in her hair, she would have been out to murder James. And I would like all of my cousins to survive Christmas for at least the next couple of years. Is that too much to ask? _ Rose thought as she and Lily walked down to the Living room where the Christmas tree is being assembled.

It was a comical and entertaining scene where Albus and Scorpius had been tasked with putting up the Christmas lights as Hugo was checking that the tree was ready to decorate. All the while Ron and Harry supervised the impending mess of lights, tinsel, glitter and bauble balls. Ginny and Hermione were secretly sorting out the wrapped presents elsewhere.

"Look who decided to join us, seriously I thought it would be next Christmas by the time you two came down," Albus said half-jokingly while untangling a string of light to hand to Scorpius who was putting them up – and with his height it wasn't a problem to set them up.

"Oh haha," Lily replied back with a sassy attitude.

"What can we do?" Rose asked looking around.

"Well, I need a little help, if you don't mind," Hugo replied.

"Ok," Rose said and picked up a box of bauble balls. Lily followed Rose over to the tree and the three of them spent the next half an hour debating which bauble balls should go where as well as how the tinsel should be placed.

"That bauble ball can go there, there is another one identical right beside it," Rose protested against one of her pet-hates.

"But doing your way will take forever Rose, and besides that takes all of the fun out of the chaos," Hugo argued.

With the reason that it was Christmas, Rose begrudgingly agreed to let the chaos unfold.

\- 15 minutes later -

"Finished," Scorpius said triumphantly. Albus agreed with a nod looked at their hard work.

Rose was nearby and looked over to where Albus and Scorpius stood. When she looked at Scorpius she saw the genuine grin on his face and she felt her heart beat speed up. She shook her head in hopes of eliminating Scorpius from her thoughts. Rose then goaded, "That sure took some time didn't? I didn't think it took that long to put up lights, Malfoy."

Scorpius caught Rose's tone and looked to see her teasing smirk and he replied calmly, "It's not like your any faster, Weasley."

"Actually we're almost finished, this is takes time you know," Rose countered.

"And you're suggesting that putting up lights isn't hard work or time consuming?" Scorpius commented. Rose knew that everything from the lights to decorating the tree took time but she let her stubbornness take over.

"Don't twist my words, I said nothing of the sort," Rose stated. Now she was just being difficult.

But this stubbornness from both Scorpius and Rose didn't end at the end of that day. In fact it continued for the next few days. The odd thing about it was that usually when Scorpius and Rose fought at Christmas time in the past you could tell they probably meant most of what they said to each other. Now however, they only seemed to annoy each other and use half-hearted insults and jabs.

\- 20th December -

"No, Weasley, you're supposed to put toad slime on sprained joints. How did someone like you even get to be in the top range of students," Scorpius jabbed.

"No, _you're_ mistaken Malfoy it's a mixture of weeds and tree sap that make a cream, that's what you're supposed to use for sprained joints. And just what do you mean someone like me? Are you insinuating that I, Rose Weasley top student, am an idiot?" Rose retort with her voice getting higher in pitch the longer she spoke.

"You said it not me," Scorpius said.

"Ugh," Rose huffed.

\- 21st December -

"Carefully Malfoy, you'll blend into the snow and be lost in this field for eternity," Rose stated.

"At least I'd survive, with hair like yours you'd just be a target for hunting or they'd think you're a dead zombie," Scorpius retort.

"You moron zombies are already dead and at least I'd have a physical presence, unlike you who would be the ghost no one could see. I can't believe I never noticed how much of a dim-witted twit you are until now," Rose agrued back.

\- 22nd December -

By this time they had run out of insults or other creative ways to annoy each other. Thus they resorted to calling each other names.

"Mountain top," Rose said.

"Red chili pepper," Scorpius replied.

"Ghosty," Rose retort.

"Tomato head," Scorpius countered.

Yes, it got this bad – and lame.

Until…

"Stop already!" Lily shouted having lost her temper.

Both Rose and Scorpius when quiet immediately.

"Seriously you've been at this for four days now. Whenever you two are in the same room as each other you argue and frankly I don't think I've hear lamer insults in my entire life," Lily continued.

"You're right Lil, all of your insults have been half-hearted and lame, seriously guys if you're going to argue make it a good argument," Albus commented with a great deal of sarcasm – after which he received a glare from Lily.

"Not helping Al," Lily warned him. Albus raised his hands in surrender.

"Anyway, please don't argue it's almost Christmas," Lily pleaded seeming to have calmed down.

"Fine," Rose replied.

"Ok," Scorpius said.

Thus started the Glaring Wars between Rose and Scorpius.

* * *

**Aria: Please stay tuned for chapter 15 :) :) thanks again for reading.**


	16. Chapter 15 Christmas Part 2

**Aria: Hello hello! First of all...I must sincerely apologize for not posting in over a month first my computer has problems then the internet dies...literally it died for a week...It was definitely one of those moment when you realize how much you use the internet and how much of a problem it is when it doesn't work (seriously not even Google worked). **

**Anyway, to hopefully make up for the fact that at the moment my internet is unreliable and my updating will be at random...I have made this a long chapter :) Yay!**

**Also I just wanted to clarify the year levels of the characters in my story so they are listed in bold below.**

**I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**I don't own HP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - Christmas Part 2**

**Victorie, Teddy Lupin – Graduated**

**Roxanne, Dominique – 7****th**** year**

**James, Fred, Louis – 6****th**** year**

**Albus, Rose, Mya, Fie, Scorpius – 5****th**** year**

**Molly, Locan, Lysander – 4****th**** year**

**Lily, Hugo – 3****rd**** year**

**Lucy – 2****nd**** year **

\- 22nd December -

Rose's POV:

After our argument this morning, Scorpius and I have been glaring at each other ever since. Dom, Victorie and Louis had shown up two days ago but I had been too wrapped up in my arguments with Scorpius to notice much – I did say hello though. I did notice the occasional yelling coming from Dom scolding James for setting up pranks like mines on a mine field – if you got close to one something big was guaranteed to happen.

Anyway, this morning I was sitting in the Living room with Lil and Victorie, who were endlessly chatting about all the gossip they had found out about since they last met. Such as how Victorie was now dating Teddy – who will also be staying over – and Lil just started dating Lysander. To be honest, I mostly found gossip to be boring. It was always about how some guy or girl cheated or how some couple who had been together for years suddenly broke up or the general mess relationships are.

For hours I been thinking very careful about where I am in the house compared to Scorpius. For two reasons: firstly to make sure we can glare at each other and secondly, so that we don't start arguing.

It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't stopped thinking about since he got here. _Can't my brain go for 5 seconds without thinking about him?_ I cleared my head and started to think about a topic at random.

_Bells. Yes, bells make beautiful sounds. Scorpius is good at dancing….Wow, wow back it up and try again. _

_Pink. Like strawberry ice-ream and the cupcake Scorpius once fed me…Hold on, how the hell did I suddenly remember that? Ok, try again Rose._

_Winter. I love it when it snows and the lakes droplets on trees turn to icicles. Scorpius is good at ice skating….Ugh, why can't I get him out of my head? No matter what I think about I can always relate it back to Scorpius is someway._

I let out a sigh and gave up. Meanwhile I noticed that people had started to move to the door.

"Rose, are you ok? You've been in deep thought for a while now and have been spaced out before that," Victorie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks, just thinking that's all," I replied with a reassuring smile.

"Ok then, let's go a greet Molly and Lucy, they just arrived," Victorie suggested.

"Sure," I answered while getting off the couch.

After greeting Mol, Lucy and Uncle Percy – his wife, Audrey, couldn't come because of work apparently. However, soon after arriving Uncle Percy had to leave to go back to work and promised Nana Molly that he would come back on Christmas day and then left.

I started a mental count down, _So far here we have: me, Hugo, James, Al, Scorpius, Lily, Dom, Victorie, Louis, Mol, Lucy. We are waiting for: Fred, Roxy, Teddy, Mya and Fie. Then Christmas can really start._

My eyes were wondering and ended up staring straight into _those_ silver pools. I didn't glare this time which caused Scorpius to make a face that mashed confusion, concern and arrogance into one expression. Only Scorpius could pull off a face that that and look hot at the same time. I smirked trying really hard to bite back laughter – what would my family think if I had a sudden outburst of laughter? They'd probably ask if I was alright in the head, which I am.

Fred and Roxy showed up not too long after Mol and Lucy. By this time the Burrow was very lively with most of the Weasley-Potter clan there.

"So who are the ones yet to show up? They sure do like holding up the party," Al asked everyone in general.

"Well, Teddy will be here really soon," Victorie answered excitedly.

"And Mya and Fie will be here tomorrow. After that I think that's everyone," I added. Al nodded.

I could tell Al was excited about seeing Mya in person again. He would be alert any time her name was mentioned and got disappointed when she hadn't shown up.

I chuckled under my breath at his antics. I felt a pair of eyes watching me so I looked around. Turns out Scorpius had been staring at me but looked away when I looked his way.

This really seemed to confuse me for some reason. I spent the rest of the day puzzled by this. Right up until I when to sleep even.

\- A few hours later -

I woke up with a gasp. I took deep breathes to calm myself down. My heart was beating so fast and my body had tensed with the pumping adrenaline. With the deep breathing I slowly relaxed. It was dark in the room which could only mean that is was the middle of the night. _Great, I had to wake up now. _ I then began to think about the dream I just had. _I remember something about The Toad (Selene) and Scorpius, and the three of us in a corridor at Hogwarts which then morphed into somewhere else – I don't quite remember where. Then I remember feeling betrayed and shock and then. _I had to force myself to stop thinking about it before I started crying over stuff I couldn't understand.

I hopped out of bed and rummaged around – in the dark – and found my pink cardigan. It matched my pajamas's which were long pants – with a pink and white spiral pattern on them – and a long sleeve top which was light pink. I then headed out and down to the kitchen because I knew that I would be able to sleep for at least a little while. _Not that having a midnight snack will do much to help, but at least it will keep my mind busy._ It suddenly occurred to me as I was approaching the kitchen: _Scorpius was in my dream. Not Al. Not Mya. Why did I have a dream involving him?_

Before I could answer my question, I noticed that the kitchen light was on. Distracted by a movement out of the corner of my eye, my brain clicked into immediate alertness as my body was tensing ready to run or fight. I quickly turned to see that Scorpius was filling up a glass of water. I relaxed for a second but then froze.

I suddenly started having an internal debate: _should I state my presence? Or should I hide? Why would I hide? It would be silly to hide. Would I give him a fright if I suddenly came out of nowhere? Maybe, but I can't just stand he in the dark._

Just I had come to the conclusion to say something, Scorpius looked over to the dark patch where I stood and jumped a little from shock – which lead to him spilling a little water on the floor and bench.

I quickly realised I should say something and whispered – to not wake anyone else – "Wow, sorry, It's just me, Rose."

I took a step into the light and I saw him visibly relax.

"Merlin Rose, do you make a habit of lurking around corners in the dark or are you a sleep walker?" Scorpius asked trying to find something to soak up the spilt water.

I grabbed some paper towel and helped clean up the water.

"No, obviously not, but if you must know I only came down because I had trouble sleeping," Rose stated.

"Me too," Scorpius whispered to himself – I'm assuming – but I still heard him, mainly because we only stood about two feet apart in the kitchen.

We stood in silence for a few seconds – This is the first conversation we've had that wasn't an argument and he hadn't even spoken to each other since this morning. I was going to stay silent, before I remembered the feeling I felt in my dream.

Without thinking about what I was saying I blurted out, "Sorry, I didn't greet you properly when you got here and we've been fighting ever since…" I paused because I honestly didn't know what to say next.

Scorpius just stood there with a stunned look on his face. He then gave a genuine smile and chuckled.

Confused, I asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, anyway it's fine and we have had fights worse than this, besides it would be boring without the occasional exchange of insults," Scorpius replied.

It was my turn to be stunned. It would seem that one or two sentences from Scorpius and all of my bottled up worry – that I didn't know I had – melted away. I laughed and he joined in.

Once I stopped laughing, I recalled what time it was and said, "We should probably both head of to bed now."

"Yeah, 'night Rose," Scorpius said as he stated to leave but then as an afterthought said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yep, 'night Scorpius," I replied even though I knew he had already left.

_Now, it's my turn to go back to sleep, before Mya and Fie arrive._ I headed back to my – My dad's old – room and fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

\- 23rd December -

Mya and Fie were both running slightly late. Mya had owled me to tell me that she was going to go to Fie's house so that they could both floo directly here. But they were running late as I slowly paced in the space in front of the fire place. Just when I was about to go pace somewhere else – I was getting dizzy pacing up and down in the one spot – someone came stumbling out of the fire place. Mya laughed as she dusted herself off.

"It's always so fun to floo," she stated half-jokingly before she hugged me.

"Glad you think so," I replied sarcastically with a giggle.

Mya was sporting a very bright green coloured jumper – that was covered in sparkling red stars – with denim jeans and a red scarf. Mya is always so cheerful around Christmas time, in fact I didn't think that people could such an extreme state of the happy emotion, but there you have it. Whenever she was in this state you felt like literally anything is possible. I honestly didn't understand how Al could have spent so many Christmases with Mya and not asked her out yet.

Then Fie stepped out of the fire place without a dust spec on her. While wearing a red jumper and jeans with a green ting in them. They made her violet eyes even more vibrant and her long raven hair was out framing her face. I have always thought that Fie was beautiful enough to be a model without having to really try. However, she wasn't really that type of girl really. Sure boys always gawked at her and hung around hoping to catch a date – especially on Valentine's Day – but she seemed to either block out that attention. She's had a crush on Mark for forever but he doesn't seem to feel the same way. Then there's this odd relationship the Fie has with Locan where you honestly don't know whether they were friends or more than friends – yes, they're confusing I will give them that.

"Hey, Rose," Fie greeted with a hug which I returned – obviously, I mean what else am I going to do? smack her away? Definitely not.

"Hey, so shall we go and put you stuff upstairs and say hello to everyone?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Mya energetically exclaimed in her usually Christmas-happy-go-lucky manner.

Al and Scorpius came in just before we were about to sort out Mya and Fie's bags. As soon as Al saw Mya he was grinning like he was smitten – he was obviously smitten with her. As soon as I saw Scorpius my stomach decided it was an opportune time to start preforming an acrobatic routine in my gut – thanks for that gut, like I really needed to feel nervous sick right at this moment. _Why am I suddenly so nervous and self-conscious? It's just Scorpius_. I know this feeling of being sick is just my nervousness but how do you even control something like that?

Scorpius caught me starring at him and smile a perfect smile. I was so stunned out of it that I didn't even think to smile back, instead it resulted in me blushing bright red. So I tried looking somewhere else away from s=Scorpius in hopes that none of my family see my blushing.

"Hey stranger?" Al greeted with his usual sarcasm.

"Hey didn't your mother ever teach you the saying 'stranger danger'? I could be dangerous," Mya joked.

"Not dangerous, just a bundle of trouble," Al replied.

"Oh really?" Mya giggled. Al blushed. They're such a cute couple. Pity Al hasn't asked Mya out yet. _Maybe some mistletoe is in order. Hehehe_.

Teddy, Fred and Roxanne turned up shortly after Mya and Fie. Thus the real fun could start.

\- 24th December -

It was finally Christmas Eve and considering the whole family was now gathered, James proposed that we should have one of our classic family Quidditch matches. A few agreed and some moaned and groaned – mainly me – at the idea of going out into the cold winter outside.

"James, I don't fancy being a Popsicle during this festive Christmas season," I stated.

"Rosie did you already forget you play in the cold at Hogwarts?" James asked rhetorically.

"Obviously not, but I played begrudgingly all of those times," I continued.

"So we'll wear coats or sweaters or something," James replied with a carefree attitude about his tone.

After several minutes of this I eventually gave up protesting because He seemed to be able to counter every argument I made. Despite what many thought – including some of our family – James was actually very smart. Yes you may go ahead and laugh but it's true. After all he did have Harry Potter as father and Ginny Weasley as his mother. That fact alone is reason to believe the three siblings are capable of great things. Although the one thing that is often so well hid people don't seem to notice is: James Potter's skill of persuasion. He could convince a cow to jump over a 5 meter fence or convince ducks to walk in circles - both of which he has probably already done.

His persuasion skills are the reason I ended up outside in the cold with the snow covered landscape playing Keeper for my team: Lily (chaser), Mya (beater), James (seeker), Fred (beater), Louis (chaser) and Teddy (chaser). James was our captain and the captain of the other team was Dom. Her team consisted of herself (beater), Roxanne (chaser), Albus (chaser), Scorpius (seeker), Lucy (keeper), Hugo (beater) and Victorie (chaser). Molly sat out to play referee and Fie flat out refuses to ever get on a broom because of what happened in our first year Flying classes. Let's just say that the enchanted brooms didn't exactly like Fie for some strange reason we have never found out. Obviously we didn't know why they were like that, it's not like we can have a conversation with an enchanted broom and it's quite the one-sided conversation too. As much as I wanted to relax today I could never relax during Quidditch. For as long as I can remember Quidditch has always brought out my extremely competitive side and so I love to end a game of Quidditch knowing I tried my best to help the team win.

\- After a long cold Quidditch match that contained lots of yelling and competitive spirit -

"I'm totally exhausted," Lily whined as she started heading towards the house with everyone else. It was late afternoon and the sky's light was rapidly fading hence we had to stop the match. I, however, didn't make any moves to move closer to the house.

"You alright, Rose?" Fie, mutely asked with a look. I replied with a smile and a nod. She then followed everyone inside.

It started snowing a minute or two after everyone had left – just like I could feel it would. I loved it when it snowed. Everything seemed quite tranquil when it snows. I stood there looking up at the sky and the falling snowflakes.

I must have been day dreaming because I got a sudden fright when someone said, "Quite pretty isn't it?"

Scorpius stood beside me and looked down from the sky to me recovering from the fright.

He chuckled and it sent delightful tingles through my nerves. I was blushing no doubt but I wasn't particularly worried – I could blame it on the weather after all.

"Mmm," I agreed to his statement, "I love it when it snows." I couldn't help but smile.

I looked over at Scorpius – who was looking straight at me – and we caught each other's gaze. His expression was hard to read it looked like he was amazed, amused and serious simultaneously – how does he even do that? I may never know.

We stayed just looking at each other for another minute or two.

Scorpius smiled and tapped the tip of my nose with his index finger and said, "Rosie the red nose reindeer."

It took me a second to work out what he was referring to but then I realized my nose was probably red from the cold air nipping at it. My hand went to cover my nose – which was cold – and blushed even more.

Scorpius then started laughing and I eventually joined in too.

"We should probably go inside now, to warm up and stuff, we don't want to catch colds," Scorpius said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah," I replied slightly disappointed that the moment had to end. I found myself thinking: _why did I ever think I hated this boy?_

But I had to snap out of my own thoughts as we walked back to the house.

\- Later on after dinner, around bedtime -

Mya, Fie and I had changed into our PJ's and were just chatting until someone brought up what had happened earlier that evening.

"Rose, so what took you so long to walk back inside? Malfoy was with you wasn't he? What happened between you two," Mya energetically asked.

"Yeah Rose, what happened," Fie echoed with a knowing smile.

"We just talked then he basically made a joke about how my nose was really red from the cold, nothing much apart from that," I replied smiling at the memory.

"Oh really?" Fie inquired.

"Yep," I replied wondering why she looked like she knew something I didn't.

"Anyway, it's Christmas tomorrow! I am too excited to sleep," Mya stated.

Fie and I both agreed and planned to stay up all night.

We all fell asleep 15 minutes later…

\- 25th of December -

I was awoke by having my lovely warm bed covers reefed away from me.

Whoever it is, is about to play with fire and get burned.

I groan and see Mya and Fie excitedly bouncing around all over the place like they were on sugar rushes.

"Come one Rose, it's Christmas! It's here!" Mya exclaimed excitedly.

To be totally fair my logical side doesn't wake up until a little while after I am conscious. So I pretty much walk around like a zombie most mornings. But today reality seemed to come crashing down much faster than usual. _That's right, it's Christmas!_ I quickly sprung out of bed with seemingly all the energy in the world. I bounced excitedly around with everyone else and with this new found energy I followed the two of them down into the living room where the whole family seemed to be congregating.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" James shouted – probably waking up anyone still asleep.

"Happy Christmas, Rose, Fie," Mya said handing us our presents from her.

"Aww thanks Mya," Fie said and gave Mya a hug.

"Thank you Mya," I said also giving her a hug.

Basically this started the gift exchange on a large scale with the whole family. Christmas was my favourite season not because we got presents – they were a bonus thought haha – it was the giving atmosphere that this national holiday created. It really brought people together and they spend happy times together laughing and having fun. It truly was a joyous season.

I saw Al shyly give Mya a small green and red box. Mya was awed as she pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet and she got Al to help her put it on her wrist. Mya then gave AL his present which was a Holly Head Harpies poster with a tiny Christmas teddy bear. I grinned at their obvious pining for each other.

I realized that I still had to give Scorpius his present. It was wrapped and green and red Christmas paper and tied with a metallic green ribbon around it. _How the heck am I supposed to give it to him. I'm too nervous to do that in front of my family someone might see and get the wrong idea. I mean in the past I have never given a Christmas present to Scorpius. Wow that makes me sound really mean, however, it's not like he gave me one either and I did hate him back then. Wait...did I just admit that I don't hate Scorpius?...when I think about it it's true that I don't hate Scorpius but I don't like him either. He's rude, arrogant, an absolute twit and somehow manages to always aggravate me. _

_Brain we're getting off topic here._

_Right, ok let's just give the present to him in the conveniently empty kitchen. Sounds like a plan._

I looked over and saw Scorpius trying to figure out how the object Uncle George had given him worked. Luckily he was standing really close to the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen but on the way I tugged the sleeve of his jumper that was closest to me. I didn't stop walking to see if he followed and walked straight into the kitchen. When I looked back he thankfully followed.

I turned to him noticing the nervous knotting in my stomach and said, "Merry Christmas Scorpius."

He grinned and replied, "Thank you."

I then realized he was also holding an unopened present that had an odd shape. Scorpius offered it to me and said, "Merry Christmas Rose."

I stared for a second surprised that he also got me a gift.

"Thank you."

We silently agreed to open the gifts at the same time. We then both tore through the wrapping paper.

I gasped with awe and surprise. It was a snow globe with an frozen pond as the figures magically danced and skated on the ice in the snow.

"It's beautiful Scorpius," I said without thinking.

He smiled and replied, "Glad you like it."

He hadn't had a proper look at the present I gave him yet. He looked down and the look of surprise and excitement crossed his face. I had given him a limited edition of a signed Chudley Canons poster that I acquired from Auntie Ginny. I'm also a Chudley Canons fan so I know that this poster sold out a couple of months ago and because there was a limited number of them it is extremely lucky to own one.

I wore a prideful smirk at my brilliant idea for a gift.

"Thank you, how do you manage to find one?" He asked still surprise.

I mischievously – What? James isn't the only one in the family who likes to be mischievous once in a while – giggled and replied, "I have my sources." a.k.a. Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny.

He smirked at my comment

\- 5 minutes later -

"What is this about James?" Dom asked probably expecting a stupid or crazy answer.

"Well, our parents seem to have gone off somewhere so I would like to play a little game. There is a prize for the winner. Now, to start with, the game is where you all have to search the house to find where I have hidden 10 glitter bombs and they all have a time limit. The person who can find and disarm the most will be the winner. If no one gets them in time they will explode the glitter to cover the house which we will all have to clean up. A definite rule, is that there will be no magic used. How does that sound?" James stated.

It sounded like James was trying to get us to help him find the bombs. Nana Molly or Auntie Ginny have probably threatened to punish him unless he finds and gets rid of them. Hence, making us help him with his mess.

I only had one word to give this situation.

_Typical._

_Just typical_.

I shook my head at it but despite that it really did sound like a fun idea for a game.

Everyone – except Dom – seemed to want to play the game and after some convincing Dom decided to play as well. So there we were the fifteen of us stood ready to race around the house.

"On my mark…..3…2….1…GO!" James said and we were off.

I started in my (dad's old) room and found one under the window and managed to disable it. I checked the bathroom and the attic there were any in either one. I was racing up and down and basically all around – I almost fell over Mol and Lucy who were checking the stairs. I found another one on the top of a book case in Auntie Ginny's old room but my unfortunate just below average height genes prevented me from being able to reach it. _Why am I short?_

I weighed up the options of: staying and disarming it before one of my cousins or leaving it to find another one. The latter seemed to be unlikely because there was 10 bombs – camouflaged in Christmas paper and decorations – and thirteen people looking for them. I decided to stay and find a way to reach it. I tried stacking a chair on top of a small table but the table wouldn't have been able to hold my weight. So I tried climbing but the book shelves didn't leave much room to put ones' feet – thus I fell on my backside, which hurt mind you. I thought jumping might work so I jumped up but didn't reach it. I tried again and again; eventually I just resorted to standing on my tip toes and stretch my arm up there hoping to reach it.

Abruptly a felt that there was someone behind me.

"Maybe you should consider buying stilts?" a voice whispered next to my ear. I knew it was Scorpius' voice without even looking.

I was blushing probably as red as a tomato and became all muddled or unable to speak like a normal person.

"Umm….er….ah…wel…a…um, well I can't help it that you're the height of a ladder," I mumbled lowering my arm without turning to looking at him. I didn't want him to see my blushing. _Why does he have this effect on me?_ I got knots in my stomach along with a tingling excitement all over.

Scorpius chuckled and reached up to grab the bomb. I took a deep breath and turned around hoping the blushing was less obvious.

He was smirking as I showed him how to disarm it. Only this one didn't disarm.

I started to panic and asked, "Did you disconnect the one I said?"

"Yes take a look for yourself," Scorpius protested.

"Then why is it still counting down?" Rose rhetorically asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Scorpius countered.

Then…._BANG! POP! _

It exploded.

Scorpius and I were pretty much painted in glitter and sparkles from head to toe as well as the 1 meter blast radius. The bad thing about glitter bombs is that the glitter takes at least two whole months to get all of it washed off – because it progressively comes of in layers getting less sparkly each time.

And I just got it in my hair.

Great. That's going to take at least three months to wash out of my curly red hair.

I was annoyed at the thought until I saw Scorpius. His usually platinum coloured hair was now covered in rainbow glitter as well as his cloths and arms and face. I laughed so hard I was lying on the floor with cramps in my stomach from laughing so hard.

He blushed to begin with – which I my brain somehow said _Cute!_ And I replied to it _Stop that!_…Sometimes I question my sanity – but after a bit he also was laughing. Al walked in to see the mess the bomb had created and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Were you two really that eager to be glitterfyed?" Al asked with an amused tone.

"No, it just happened," I protested to the claim.

"Well I came to find you considering all of the bombs have been found and it was Lil who won she found 5," Al stated.

Scorpius and I left the mess to which we would have to clean later and went with Al down stairs.

Everyone had a good laugh when they saw us. The game was definitely fun –even if it involves long lasting glitter. The prize that Lil got was a box of chocolates. The Nana Molly called us all over for a late lunch.

Albus' POV:

After lunch we all did our own little thing until it became late afternoon and people started to leave.

Mum came over to me and Scorpius and said, "We'll be leaving in 25 minutes, ok?"

"Righty-o," I replied.

When she left I looked straight I Scorp and said, "I've decided, I'm going to finally ask her today, right now."

"Great Al, go for it, just remember when we leave, wouldn't want to leave you behind and have all of the Ginny Potter's Homemade Christmas Pudding all to myself," Scorp teased.

"Like hell I'm going to let you," I mostly-serious-half-jokingly replied.

Scorp chuckled as I walk away.

_Oh Merlin how do I ask her? But I have wanted to ask for so long…_ I did my best to ignore my shaking in the pit of my gut.

I walked straight up to where Rose, Fie and Mya were talking about Rose's hair.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you, Mya, alone?" I asked with a smile.

Mya's caramel coloured eyes light up in curiosity.

"Sure," Mya replied and followed me as I went into the next room.

_It's now or never…_

"Jemima Felicity Cotton," I said and she looked at me surprised that I used her full name.

"You are an enthusiastic, creative and wild girl who always tries to stay positive and optimistic about problems you face. I have had I a major crush on you since the first time I met you," I said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" _I finally said it!_

Her face lit up in excitement. She then replied….


	17. Chapter 16 - New Year's

**Aria: Hello Hello! **

**Let me just say that I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated is about 2 months but my life got very busy with lots of different things especially around Christmas time. I'm not making excuses for myself but I do hope to update more regularly from now on :) **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited since the last time I updated. It really encourages me to know that people are actually reading my story :) **

**To Nahushwyw, I hope you didn't die from waiting too long, sorry for the wait but here it finally is :)**

**And to Scorose Shipper, thank you that's very nice of you to say all of that :) To answer your question yes the title did come from Ours by Taylor Swift mainly because I listen to a lot of Taylor Swift when writing this fanfiction. And don't worry about the grammar mistakes that takes practice (I come from and English speaking country and I make grammar mistakes all the time). Thank you for sharing your opinion and I hope you had a good Christmas and have a happy New Year. :) **

**I don't own HP!**

**Please Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 – New Year's**

\- 30th December -

Scorpius' POV:

I was sitting at my desk in my room replying to a letter Al had sent inviting me to another New Year's Eve dinner at the Potters'. Which I gratefully accept every year. Since my grandparents started living with us it has been like a prison to stay here in the Manor. I honestly can't wait to move out. I sighed and when back to writing the letter.

No doubt Al will be personally in inviting his new girlfriend. I almost chuckled remembering back to Christmas day when he asked her.

_\- Flash back -_

_It was almost time to leave so I when looking for Al. I heard voices nearby and stopped. It was Al's voice, he said "Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_I was going to walk away and not ease-drop but I couldn't convince my body to move in the opposite direction. _

"_Yes!" Mya squealed, "I thought you'd never ask and to be totally honest I have never been in a relationship, well because you know, my parents are divorced and I have had a crush on you since forever too."_

* * *

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_\- Mine by Taylor Swift_

* * *

_I smiled, _so they are finally together.

"_Al, your mother said it's time to go," I said loudly before turning into the room._

_Al looked sad and over-whelming happy simultaneously. Obviously he was only sad because he had to now leave his new girlfriend. I smirked._

"_I'll be there in a second," Al replied and I left to go over to the fire place. _

_Al kept our group waiting for at least ten minutes but he didn't seem to particularly care. He had a beaming smile on his face when he finally came over to the fire place. _

_\- End Flash back -_

I then remembered that Rose will be at the Potter's house on New Year's Eve. All of the memories of our time over Christmas came to the forefront of his mind. Like the night in the kitchen when she apologised; After the Quidditch game in the snow; when we exchanged gifts; the glitter bomb and Rose's cheerful laughter. I couldn't hold back the smile crept its way onto my face. New Year's Eve would definitely be interesting.

\- 31st of December -

Rose's POV:

It was that last day of the year. It didn't really feel all exciting at the moment considering it is still hours away until the year ends. However you could definitely feel the anticipation in the air for the start of a new year. A new year, another year to have life play its little games and a whole year of the potential for anything and everything to happen.

But right now the clocks seemed to take an eternity to pass one hour let alone the rest. It was around lunch time by the time I started to think about what I would be wearing to the Potter's annual New Year's Eve dinner. No doubt Scorpius will be there like always. Normally I decided to ignore the fact that he would be there at all but for some reason, that one fact decided to dance circles around my rational thinking. I had nervous knots in my stomach every time I thought about how I would be seeing him in a matter of hours. I kept telling myself: _Who cares if he goes? He is always there for New Year's Eve. It's not like anything has changed or is different. Besides Mya said she had some important news she wanted to us at the dinner._

I could tell that Mya's news was somehow related to Al but I am not entirely sure what it could be. The most obvious answer would be that Al finally confessed, but I know how Al can take a while to do things like that, so that's I am not entirely sure. After concluding I will just have to wait and see what happens, I went back to thinking about what it should wear. I was deep in thought and had at some point started to pace around my room.

There was a sudden knock and I almost jumped through the roof.

"Rose, I've been standing here for a couple of minutes now and you haven't seemed to notice. Are you ok because you're acting a bit strange, and I mean stranger than usual," Hugo stated and finished with a sarcastic note.

_Ha ha very funny little brother_. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine and always have been," I replied with an overly sweet smile to counter the sarcasm.

Hugo just smirked and left.

As he left I glared at him for not believing me but then quickly forgot it when I heard Bobble meowing. Bobble was one of my mum's cat's kittens but she let Hugo name him Bobble. In return I got to name one of Bobble's sisters, Jade. So there you have it. I looked after Bobble and Jade while my brother looked after two of the other kittens – there had been 5 but one kitten died unfortunately, it had been very sick, but luckily the rest seem to be health as ever. Anyhow, I fed Bobble and Jade and patted them to take my mind off of the knots in my stomach.

\- Later that day -

There I was. Standing in front of the Potter's house. My family was already past the gate and walking up to the door. I looked down at my clothes for one last wardrobe check: Leather boots. Black skinny jeans. A red top that is too short to be a dress but is longer then waist length. A white scarf. Heavy dark blue coat to fight of the chill of winter. Hair up in a ponytail – with the glitter bomb sparkles still in there but not as much as before. It turned out that the glitter that was already in my hair looked great with the outfit I had chosen. _Oh no, do I look like I put a lot of thought into this? I did but I don't want to make it look like I did. _I felt a light wave of nausea wash over me. _ Why the hell am I so nervous? _I shook my head to try and clear it. It didn't. _Is it weird that I really want to see his smile and hear his voice? What the heck am I thinking! Gosh I really need to get a grip._

"Rosie, you coming?" Hugo called after him as the front door opened to welcome us.

"Yep," I replied and notice I was still standing at the gate. I fast-walked past the gate and over to the front door.

Once I stepped inside I was bear-hugged by Mya. She had a beaming smile on her face and looked like she was the happiest she has ever been in her life.

"Hey Mya, I need air," I said with a joking tone but I really did need air.

"Oh sorry haha," She said and released me from the hug. I took a deep breath and smiled at her.

We both laughed. Fie then appeared from somewhere and I gave her a hug.

"Here's the slow pokes, what took you so long," Al prodded sarcastically.

"Oh you know the usual, Rose took forever with her hair," Hugo replied as he poked his head around the corner.

I glared at him to which he replied with a smirk and slinked away.

"Who knew that the WWW products would work too well," a voice behind me stated.

I knew the voice. It was Scorpius. I turned around to see his smirk. I also noticed that his hair still had glitter in it too.

I tried to contain it but I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

Scorpius blushed and looked away but he also had a cheerful grin on his face. I noted how with his smile he looked quite attractive. _Damn it, come on Rose, snap out of it._ I saw my opportunity to change the subject and stated to the group in general, "I can't believe how fast this year has gone."

"I know right, it seems like it has gone super-fast," Fie energetically replied.

Before anyone could say anything else Aunty Ginny called out, "Come on kids, dinner is almost served."

At the mention of food the previous conversation was immediately forgotten and everyone filed into the dining room to choose their places.

\- During Dinner -

I had no idea how it happened but I ended up sitting right next to Scorpius at dinner. I literally see what he was doing out of my peripheral vision. I mentally was chasing all of my cousins around for probably planning this but then again I somehow don't feel irritated or uncomfortable about sitting next to him. _It's so freaking confusing_! I reached for the salt nearby but then my hand bumped into someone else's. I looked up and _those_ silver eyes were looking straight back at me. We had both reached for the salt at the same time.

Scorpius pulled his arm back and looked slightly away. "You use it first," He offered.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away slightly and took the salt. "Thanks," I replied and then put the salt back for him to use it. Then my minds first thought was that his hand was so warm. I realised I was staring off into space so I shook my head and re-focused on dinner.

By the time we had all finished eating I had noticed that Mya and Al kept glancing at each other and smiling. _Maybe Al did ask her out?_

As if Al read my thoughts he stood up and said, "Ehm, I'd just like to announce that I asked Mya to be my girlfriend yesterday and she said yes."

Al was lightly blushing the entire time. I let a knowing smile creep onto my face as the whole family went from silence to excitement in a second. Everyone was talking all at once. I took a chance glance at Scorpius and he also had a knowing grin on his face which only made me smile even more. Then I got up and raced over to Mya and pulled her into a hug. I said, "oh my gosh, congrats, you sneaky girlie haha."

"Haha thanks," She giggled.

Then Fie gave her a hug as well and said congrats.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and socializing.

\- 15 minutes to Midnight -

"You know, I knew Al liked Mya but I never could predict when or where he would ask her out," I stated to the person who had just approached me. I didn't look because I just knew it was Scorpius.

Scorpius replied, "Yeah those facts were pretty unpredictable"

There was silence as neither of us knew what to say next. It's wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like a comfortable silence as we both stood quietly off in a corner of the room just observing everyone talking. Mya and Al were holding hands talking to Lily and Roxanne. Hugo was with James, Louis and Fred excitedly talking in hushed whispered – or at least that's what they were doing before Dom walked over to them. The adults were all talking and having a few drinks here and there. It was a very joyful atmosphere. Then there was a deep sound of a bell to indicate that it was midnight. It was finally the end of the year. There's a new year that is full of unpredictable events and opportunities and disappointments alike. Even so I'm happy to be right here surrounded by family and friends. _I can't wait to start a fresh year_.

Then I heard cheering as most people watched as Al kissed Mya on the lips. I couldn't help but laugh at how everything was ridiculously happy right now.

"Happy New Year, Rose," Scorpius stated with a bright smile.

"Happy New Year, Scorpius," I replied with a smile just as bright.


	18. Chapter 19: Chapter17- A Surprising Day

**Aria: Guess who's back? Yes after a long time of emotional turmoil and writers block I have finally got the next update for you (yes a proper chapter haha). Anyhow, please excuse the labeling of the chapter (or AN) previous to this because it is not actually meant to be labeled chapter 18 and this is the proper next chapter. **

**Yes, this story is far from finished and I would like to thank every single person that read this story while I hadn't been updating. Also, thank you for all the feedback I received from the Poll I did and the reviews that were made, they really gave me the final motivation to finish this chapter. **

**I would also like to say thanks to my co-author, Isla Star, and another friend for their huge support and contribution to helping me with this story. Without them, this chapter may never have been written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way (aside from my OC's and some of the settings, and of course the plot).**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Surprising day**

Rose's POV:

\- 18th of January 2022 –

_Well…I'm so screwed…_I thought as I was frantically rushing around the dorm room getting my uniform and school books together. I just woke up 5 minutes ago and first class has just started. In short…doomed.  
_Shirt? Yes. Skirt? Yes. Shoes and socks? Yes. What am I missing?_  
In my panicked state, I grab a small pile of disordered books and indelicately shoved them in my bag. Getting ready took a bit more than 5 minutes let alone getting to class.

"Damn bloody Merlin!" I hissed through gritted teeth as I flew out the door to the dorm room. I jumped down the stairs skipping steps and made a bolt for the door out of the common room.

_Damn damn damn_.

If running late wasn't enough, I happened to trip on one of James' prank triggers that spread slimy goo everywhere. I narrowly avoided the slime and stomped off to class. _Note to self: murder James Potter the second later today._

I finally made it to Potions. I opened the door stealing myself for the embarrassment of showing up late. I had hoped to walk in quietly but the door apparently had other ideas. As it creaked on its hinges it alerted the whole class that Rose Weasley, the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect had not been punctual to class. I walked in with determination to not let any comments that I get affect me.

"Ah Miss Weasley, so glad you could join us this morning. Please take your seat. We'll continue with the lesson, I'm sure Mr Malfoy will gladly offer you his notes to copy," Mr Slughorn instructed and so I did as instruct. I walked to my desk that I shared with Scorpius only making eye contact with Mya and Fie along the way. They both had encouraging smiles as I flopped down in my chair.

"Now the Draught of Peace…" Mr Slughorn continued.

"Morning sleepy head," Scorpius greeted me. I grunted aggravated. He then asked with a smirk, "what happened to 'To be punctual is to be polite'?"

I turned to face him and gave him a death glare of annoyance. He quickly caught on that I wasn't in the joking mood. "Ok ok, it seems the beast has not yet been tamed this morning," He muttered just a sly grin on his face.  
I glared at him, "what did you say?"

"No no, I meant your hair," he quickly replied but I could see he was holding back a chuckle.

It was then that I realised that I had woken up and completely forgot to even do anything to my hair. I would usually attempt to tame it but I was in such a rush this morning I forgot. No doubt it looked like a poufy fizzy chaos mane of some wild animal. I groaned at the thought that I walk out of the dorm room like this. I even forgot to put on my tie. I could tell that Tremaine – the now leader of The Toad's posy – two tables over was gossiping about me. Probably coming up with some elaborate rumour to make my life miserable.

"So what kept you up so late that you slept in so late?" Scorpius abruptly asked in a more serious tone.

There was no way I was telling him that. No way in hell. Mainly because it involves him and my feelings that I'm having trouble understanding.

"Just couldn't get to sleep because I was thinking too much," I replied as calmly as possible.

"Well just make sure you get enough sleep ok?" Scorpius near on whispered.

"I will," I smiled. _Huh, I'm feeling better and less tired_. Scorpius Malfoy – I swear – is the most confusing individual on the planet, and I don't even know why.

Abruptly Scorpius pinched my cheeks and said, "You've got your ugly face on stupid."

He was smiling.

I swatted his hands away from my cheeks and was just about to retaliate but stopped mid-breath. Then it occurred to me. I had been frowning. I shook my head, hoping to shake out all the scattered thoughts cluttering my head. I then turned back to what was going on in class.

"…Now we use this particular ingredient because we want…" Mr Slughorn droned on.

I side-eyed Scorpius who was studiously taking notes. I couldn't help but grin. However, I suddenly snapped back to Mr Slughorn when he announced, "Now let's see who can make the best Draught of Peace."  
Multiple people in the class stood up and I turned to Scorpius. He was smirking knowingly. Which annoyed me.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Scorpius arrogantly. I'd like very much to slap that smirk right off his face but it was true. I hadn't been paying attention.

"Maybe I wasn't," I replied with my head held high in protest.

"Riiiight," He mocked.

"Let's just make the potion," I suggested trying to change the subject.

"Fine fine, how about you go and get the ingredients?" Scorpius offered.

I took a look at the list and went to retrieve the ingredients.

A couple of minutes after starting the potion numerous things almost went wrong. I almost put in the wrong ingredient and done the wrong type of cutting. It's a good thing Scorpius was in charge of the cauldron or else we would have done a whole lot worse at making the potion. We just barely managed to make the potion – no thanks to me – and the lesson was finally over.

_Thank Merlin_. I was finished packing up and was about to head to the door when Scorpius stopped me.

"Rose, are you ok?" Scorpius asked bluntly with his concern evident.

"Yeah, absolutely, totally a-ok over here." He didn't look convinced.

"Well ok then," He replied with uncertainty in his tone, "anyway tonight you and I are scheduled to do prefect patrol."

_Brilliant_…I sarcastically thought. Another late night. My serious lack of sleep is affecting my school work. I need to fix this. I sighed.  
I was also a bit annoyed at Fie and Mya from not hanging back in the classroom and just leaving me. I'm not having a great day. Then again they did have to get to their next lesson. Scorpius and I have a spare now.

"Shall we head to the Library?" I asked Scorpius as we were walking down the hallway away from our potions classroom.

"Sure, lead the way," Scorpius gestured to the hallway in front of us.

\- In the Library -

I did do a bit of homework but it was quite the slow process. It took forever to get to lunch time. In the end, I just was napping by the window and I had been woken up by something poking my cheek.

"Hm, ugh," I grunted as I was just waking up.

"Come on you, it's lunch time," Scorpius stated with a smile, "and I know how much you love food."

I couldn't help but chuckle. We then made our way to the Great Hall. However, as soon as I walked in and started approach the Gryffindor table, a large group of people jumped up and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"

_…what? That can't be right…Wait! Oh my gosh…it's my 15th birthday_… I was so surprised I was speechless.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday?" Scorpius chuckled.  
"No, I didn't forget," I replied matter-of-factly.

I hadn't really. Right up until today I had been excited about my birthday but the night before I had been slightly stressed about homework and had stayed up late. Then this morning it had all been a whirl of events, I didn't have time before now to think about my birthday. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and there was a cake, my birthday cake. I smiled brightly and replied, "Thank you so much you guys."

Scorpius and I came and sat at the table also and we all celebrated and had cake.

"Rose sorry about leaving so early before, we actually came here to organise the cake," Fie – who sat to my left – confessed. She flicked the stray hairs of her raven black hair over her shoulders. How the hell does Fie not have a boyfriend yet, she's beautiful, smart, and kind. It's either no guy has the guts or everyone is blind. I'm thinking it's the latter.

"Scorpius did a good job stalling you," Mya commented with a chuckle. Her honey brown eyes were quite animated and the rainbow coloured ends of her blonde hair tickled her shoulders.

"Oh really," I turn to Scorpius with one eyebrow raised and my arms crossed. Scorpius looked away slightly and had a guilty expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was stalling a bit," He sheepishly admitted. I laughed at the fact that I was such an air head today.

The day from that point on was a great day. I got surprise cake and presents and spent time with my family and friends. It just generally was a great day.

\- After dinner in the 5th year girls' dorm room -

I pulled on my jumper and braided my hair to keep it contained at least.

"Ooh it's the big date with Scorpius tonight isn't it?" Emily teased.

"It's not a date, it's prefect patrol," I countered matter-of-factly.

"Same diff'," replied Emily with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now, I'll be back later," I said as I went to open the door.

"Ok then, see ya later," Mya replied.

Emily called out, "Don't feel the need to come back straight away." I could tell she was definitely having fun giving it to me about how 'apparently' Scorpius and I act like a couple. But, she is wrong because we're not at all together.

_But you do have a small crush on him, don't you?_ My minded decided to counter.

Maybe I do. But that doesn't mean he likes me. I mean he probably doesn't even see me that way. That thought made me a bit sad somehow. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. This was no time to be distracted. If I want to get the Head Girl position in my last year I need to step up my game. Before I knew it I was already at Professor McGonagall's office. Scorpius as already there waiting patiently.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Where'd you go? To Venice and back?" He asked sarcastically with that arrogant grin of his.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr I'm-too-impatient-to-wait-for-anything," I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Oh watch out we got a bad ass out here tonight," Scorpius joked.

"Just walk will you," I smiled and pointed down the hallway.

"Fine fine," He put his hands up in an 'I surrender' stance.

We walked around for a little while occasionally making small talk until Scorpius stopped walking.

I turned to him and asked, "What's up?"

He was lightly blushing and stated, "Here is your birthday present from me. I hope you like it." He pulled out this box and offered it to me shyly.

Seeing him act this way was, well, endearing you could say. "Thank you," I took the box, "Should I open it now?"

"Sure, why not," He replied hurriedly.

I unwrapped the box and inside was a necklace with a pendant on it. The pendant had an adorable cat that moved on it.

"Awww it's so cute," I immediately said, "thank you."

"Your welcome," He beamed.

I put the necklace on straight away, "how do I look?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but stopped halfway and just whispered, "Beautiful."

I couldn't help but stare at Scorpius. It sent tingles up my spine when our eyes met. After what seemed like a long time, Scorpius cleared his throat and said, "Now why don't we go see if there are any banned items we can confiscate shall we?"

I snapped out of my trance-like state and the moment was gone.

"Sure, let's go," I replied with a smile.

It certainly was one of my best birthdays so far I can confidently say. I had received my presents from everyone and I received letters from my parents. Strangely though the one I remember the most is the pendant Scorpius gave me. It reminded me of the moment he gave it to me. That is a memory I cherished the most about my 15th birthday.


	19. Chapter 20 -ch18 Strawberries, Quidditch

**Aria: Hello everyone it's been a while. Please enjoy this chapter and I have the next one lined up and will be ready very soon so please stay tuned. **

* * *

Chapter 18 – Strawberries, Quidditch and….Food

Rose's POV:

\- 7th of February 2022 -

It's a Wednesday; which means that I'll have Quidditch practice this afternoon. It's sort of a good break from assignments that I probably need. When I fly I tend to regain focus by only concentrating on the game and letting everything else fall away.

My only problem is that…it's bloody winter still….Why? Why during winter it'll be bloody _freakin' _freezing.

I was walking to History of Magic from Herbology when I saw Lysander leaning against a wall surrounded by giggling girls. The fourth-year-Hufflepuff has no problems wooing girls, although you could say that a large population of the girls are flattered by the tall light blonde. I – for one – was only able to see why others liked him but I was not personally interested. We were, really, only friends because I was friends with his twin Locan – and because of Mum and Dad's friend Aunt Luna. I had almost passed them when I heard, "Hey! Rose!"

I stopped walking and turned to seem him moving away from the pouting group of girls and walking towards me.

"Hey Lysander, what's up?" I inquired.

"Oh not much, in particular, I just wanted to give you this," Lysander replied and handed me a red rose, "I might not see you in the day two weeks from now because I'll be a bit busy. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Um…thanks," I hesitantly said and accepted the rose. Lysander then went back to the girls who had been hanging around waiting for him. When they saw him giving me the rose they had all glared at me.

_Well __**someone**__ has no chill_.

I place the rose in my bag and continue to walk to History of Magic. I hated Valentine's Day. It was the day of the year where I would always be sent red roses anonymously. I hated it because of the joke that is always being made. _Just because my name is Rose, doesn't mean I like roses! UGH! Every bloody_ _year_. I finally made it to History of Magic class and sat down ready to get absorbed in the work to take my mind off my anger.

Later in the day during our spare class, Scorpius and I were sitting in the Library getting homework done. Though homework wasn't what was mainly on my mind. Occasionally I would look up from my Herbology work to sneak a glance at Scorpius. His blonde hair gently fell over his face with the ends tickling his eyelids. I really wanted to brush it out of his eyes but I looked quickly back at my work. Different thoughts ran through my head pulling my attention away from my homework. _What is this feeling? He's just a friend….Right? Sure, Rose, he's just a friend you've been staring at the whole study lesson….just a friend who you can see yourself dating….wait, what? Dating? Do I like him in that way?_ Great now I've managed to confuse myself. I had often wondered if talking to yourself is a sign of craziness, and if so I must be a maniac. I shook my head to try and shake away the clutter in my mind. My red curls bounced around as I did so and hopefully hide my flaming cheeks from Scorpius. Unfortunately, he knew me too well for it to actually work but I could hope, couldn't I?

"Rose, are you ok?" Scorpius asked breaking the silence.

I looked up to find him already staring right at me. I ended up staring at him for a second before the question registered.

I was flustered so I fumbled a bit with my words when I somewhat coherently replied, "um, S-sure, ab…absolutely tip top." Followed by a nervous laugh.

He, of course, didn't look convince but smirked anyway and chuckled. "I think that that Herbology is getting to your head. Maybe we should take a break." Scorpius stated as he closed his books.

I scoffed, "I'm not bonkers, and besides I still have a lot of work to get done to keep on top."

He chuckled again this time shaking his head – probably at my stubbornness. "Ok workaholic, I was just going to go and get lunch in the Great Hall, with all that delicious food. Your work must be pressing for you to miss lunch," Scorpius smirked. As he had slowly described the food because he knew exactly what he was doing. He was bloody making me hungry. My stomach loudly growled.

"You see the inner beast has spoken." He joked and he grabbed his packed bag and began to walk away with that arrogant smirk on his face.

I swiftly packed up my books while muttering to myself, "Bloody arrogant git, who does he think he is to taunt me with food. How dare he!"

I hurriedly followed Scorpius until I caught up to him. "Hey! You bloody cunning snake! What's the big idea? Taunting me with food! So help me if it's not lunchtime yet I will skin you alive!" I almost shouted at him.

He turned to face me and countered, "Oh really, Ms Weasley?"

I glared at him.

We were almost at the Great Hall but instead of going in like normal Scorpius grabbed my hand and started running down the corridor.

"Scorpius…" I was about to protest but he put one finger to my lips to quiet me and made a '_Shhhhhh_' sound.

"Just come with me," He said quietly and we continued.

He led us to the kitchens where the elves were making lunch. Scorpius walked up to one and said, "Hey Poppy, can we please have some fresh strawberries?"

Poppy nodded and then came back with a bowl with some fresh strawberries in it. She passed it to Scorpius and he thanked her as we left the kitchens. Scorpius passed me the bowl once we were out of the kitchens. I was so surprised. I hadn't thought of just asking for food before because I didn't want to trouble the house elves. I love fresh strawberries but they were always at the other end of the table and they were eaten quickly usually. I turned to Scorpius, "Thank you, how did you know?"

He shyly looked to the side as he replied, "I often see you looking down the other end of the table." He smiled at me with a light blush on his cheeks. He looked so handsome and I had to stop myself from staring so I shoved a whole strawberry in my mouth – not knowing what to do – and I suddenly got a scratchy feeling in my throat that made me what to cough. Hence I almost choked on a strawberry with Scorpius watching with an expression of concern.

"Rose?" He asked concerned.

I swallowed the strawberry and my eyes watered as I finally had a coughing fit. _Real cool Rose. You randomly choke on a strawberry in the middle of the corridor and with Scorpius as your witness. Nicely done, _I thought sarcastically.

"I'm ok," I managed to say between coughs, "Just choking on a strawberry."

Scorpius laughed at my antics and I laughed too it was a fun time – minus the choking part of course. Then it occurred to me: How did Scorpius know Poppy? Had he done that before? He probably has but it seemed like he knew Poppy as in there was a familiarity there.

"Scorpius, do you know Poppy from somewhere?" I asked curiously.

Scorpius took a minute to realise he was being asked a question. "Yeah, she used to work at home before my dad let her choose where she wanted to work. She chose to work half her time at Hogwarts and half her time at home."

"Ah, that makes sense now." I nodded.

"Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Scorpius asked with a joking grin but didn't look at me.

I scoffed but didn't reply because funnily enough, it was a bit true. I was jealous a bit of the familiarity. _Pfft, why would I want to be any more familiar with Scorpius?_ I thought. But in truth, I already knew the answer and chose to ignore it. Oh isn't denial useful?

I shook the thoughts away again and turned my attention back to where we were walking. The Great Hall with a flood of students was in view.

"Let's find Al and the rest," Scorpius suggested as we joined the crowd entering the Great Hall.

Mya found us and pulled us to where our group was sitting.

"Where have you guys been?" Mya cheerfully inquired.

"Oh just around," Scorpius replied.

Al suddenly asked, "Rose, why are you carrying around a bowl of strawberries?"

I looked down and realised I was still carrying the strawberries. Surprisingly I forgot about them so quickly, "I have no idea." I laughed.

\- After lunch -

"Ok well, I have to go up and get changed for Quidditch practice," I stated as we were walking out of the Great Hall.

"Come back soon we haven't seen you all day," Fie said with a hug.

I chuckled, "I know I know. See you soon."

I raced up to the common room and straight into the dorm. James is like a drill sergeant if you're late.

I got changed, grabbed my broom and ran through the corridors and dodged corners. I was finally outside and felt the cold wind blowing but kept running. If I was honest with myself, I would say that I love Quidditch anytime anywhere – even if I complained bitterly about the weather. I arrived just in time for James to start giving instructions.

"Right, now we'll start with 10 laps around the perimeter of the field! Let's go!" James instructed then blew a whistle.

We all mounted our brooms and began the laps – except James who was observing. By the time I had completed one lap I chuckled to myself because I was actually having lots of fun.

"Rose! Stop laughing and focus!" James hollered from his broom.

"I am focused!" I exclaimed and refocused on my task.

\- After the 10th lap -

After we had completed the laps James blew the whistle again.

"Alright, everyone time to start the practice! Get into position!" He said while opening the case to get a Quaffle.

I flew up to the rings at the far end waiting and observing.

I blocked every Quaffle thrown my way and have a perfect 10 out of 10.

I noticed that there wasn't much light left in the sky. Of course, I noticed that right when James yelled, "Ok everyone good work today come down now!"

We all landed and James continued, "Right, well that's practice finished for today. We'll be ready for the game on the weekend to beat those HufflePuffs!"

We cheered with confidence as we all filed off to the showers. I however, decided to go back to the dorms to have a shower and made my way there.

It was a chilly night as Mya, Fie and I all huddled around the fire in the common room rather late in the evening.

"So, what's with you and Scorpius hey," Mya asked me with a knowing smirk on her face.

I instantly blushed and replied, "What are you talking about there's nothing going on."

"Yes, let's hear about that," said a voice from behind the couch.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

Emily, Aria and Amelia emerged from behind the couch.

"Hey there," Aria greeted.

"Eavesdropping, were you?" Mya asked shaking her head.

"No, we just overheard a rather interesting conversation…mind if we join you?" Emily answered with a smile.

_Great, the Gryffindor Gossip Queens are about to assess and advertise my whole love life... that is non-existent… yay…. but I guess because it's not existent then sure why not…I have nothing to tell anyway. _

"Sure, why not," I replied.

They sat down and the conversation continued.

"So, are you sure nothing is going on?" Amelia asked straight away.

I kept a straight face and said, "Yes."

"Then why do you two have such a lovey-dovey atmosphere about you?" Emily asked with a grin and the others nodded in agreement.

Lovely, backed into a corner what do you do? This: I grabbed a pillow and tossed it towards Emily. This, in turn, started a pillow fight. There were pillows flying and squeals of laughter. Maybe we had been too loud because next thing we know the 7th years are scolding us for being rowdy. Though, we didn't exactly care that much. After all, we were all just glad to have some fun after dealing with the stress of school. We got sent back up to our dorm room and all got ready for bed.

"Rose, do you like Scorpius? Not in the friend way but you know in a romantic way?" Mya curiously asked.

"W-what are you talking about! Of course not, we're just friends…. good night!" I replied stuttering occasionally. I was just trying to convince myself but I fell asleep thinking of him.


	20. Chapter21 - ch19 Valentine's Day

**Chapter 19 – Valentine's Day**

\- 14th of February 2022 -

Narrator's POV:

The Great Hall was full of noise. Noise of people talking. Noise of people eating and clanging the tableware. The entire hall was decorated in pink and red decorations with hearts all over the place. If cupid caught a cold and threw up, then it would be this hall. Yes, it is that much dreaded day…St Valentine's Day. There were couples everywhere; there were literally five different couples all over each other on the way from the common room to the Great Hall. Even the little first year girls are running around with doe eyes at the boys, and the boys are trying to impress the girls. The only upside is that it's Fie's birthday today. She turns 15 and has not lost her following of guys that would do almost anything to date her but she still is interested in Mark. Over the general mummer in the hall, Rose stated, "Have I mentioned how much I hate today?"

"Four times now," Fie said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well the wake-up call this morning hasn't been the best either," Mya added flatly.

"Oh, what happened this morning?" Scorpius asked the intrigue evident in his eyes.

Rose straightened up from slouching to convey the story. "Well, this morning everyone in our dorm room was woken up by the potent smell of roses too, Merlin forbid, to see the dorm room covered in roses and gifts. One for nearly everyone sent by mostly anonymous senders. It annoys me so much. Just because my name is Rose doesn't mean I like red roses. If they cared they would find out what flower I actually like."

She finished her rant and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that Al is definitely different to them. He actually came up to give me a little letter and ask me out on a date this morning," Mya stated and turned to Al – who had turned a bit red – and smiled.

"Aww cute," Fie cooed at the two.

"So what are you going to do today then?" Rose inquired.

"We're going to go down to Hogsmeade," Al replied with a grin as Mya was leaning on his shoulder beside him.

"I'm going to mill around the greenhouse and see if Professor Longbottom is there I have some questions regarding our assignment," Fie grimaced. Fie really liked Valentine's day, or at least she liked having someone to share it with but this year she'll be by herself so she's a bit disappointed.

"What about you Rose?" Scorpius queried.

"Hmm I'll probably go to the Library to do reading or study or something," Rose replied. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'll find something to amuse me."

"Looks like a good day ahead of us all," Al cheerfully said, "and with that, I think we'd better get going Mya."

"Oh right, obviously," Mya giggled. They both stood up and said their goodbyes.

After that, the rest of us dispersed.

\- Meanwhile -

Fie sighed while walking through the chilly corridors. Her long hair was getting annoying always blowing across her face so she started to braid it. Fie knew she had to see Professor Longbottom, but She would have rather been doing anything else right now. Especially on her birthday. The sleeves of Fie's woolly jumper pulled down to cover her hands a bit more.

There are couples all over the shot and boys fighting for the girl and girls competing for boys. _Sometimes it is madness, but I wouldn't mind madness if I had someone special. Call me a hopeless romantic, I just want someone to show that bubbly affection too_, Fie pondered.

_Come on Freya, stop thinking about it. You'll just become more depressed._ I sighed again.

While she was off in her own little world, someone came around the corner at the same time she did. Then _**bam**_, they smacked into each other. The next thing she saw was a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Fie, are you ok? I'm sorry, that was my fault." Locan started to pick up their books.

"No no it was my fault I'm sorry." Fie knelt to help Locan pick up our books.

"No I insist that I wasn't watching where I was going while I was looking for Nargals," Locan rambled flustered and nervously.

Fie chuckled a bit at his fidgeting; it was a bit endearing. "Did you find any Nargals?"

"Well, no," He laughed a bit.

"I see, maybe they're just hiding." She smiled, "So, what were you up to Locan?"

"I was on my way to feed the fire crabs," Locan stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"Do you mind if I come too?" Fie asked intrigued.

"S-sure."

"Awesome." She didn't really want to talk about her current grades in Herbology anyway. "So how are you and your family?"

"Well my parents went travelling off again, to see our second cousins in America to see how their bakery business is going," Locan smiled.

"That does sound like Aunt Luna," Fie giggled. She's not her blood-related Aunt but every Christmas she would visit the Weasley's and Fie is always invited. It sounded better than calling her just Luna.

Once they were outside it was still chilly considering it was the tail end of winter. _I love the cold. It makes my skin tingle and all the good excuses to drink warm drinks and wear warm clothes,_ Fie reminisced. They got down to Hagrid's and he gave them the things needed to clean up the fire crab's area and they were on our way again. Fie chuckled to herself and turned to ask Locan a question but found his blue eyes staring at her. He quickly looked away blushing and cleared his voice.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you're spending your Valentine's Day voluntarily helping me look after the fire crabs."

Fie paused for a second before she replied, "Well it seems like fun, next time come and get me I'll help again." _It was also something different for a change on a Valentine's Day instead of being in that atmosphere._ "And besides, I may be looking into becoming a Magizoologist."

_Anyhow…to cleaning_. They got to cleaning.

\- _Meanwhile _-

Al and Mya were walking around Hogsmeade together. They'd already been to Three Broomsticks to warm up with some hot chocolate. Then while they were in a bookshop, Albus Potter decided to try and correctly arrange the books in alphabetical order. _Just one of Al's quirks that make him adorable_. Mya chuckled to herself which caused Al to look over at her with an expression of curiosity.

"And what is so funny, hey?" Al commented raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing," Giggling Mya turned away from Al trying to hide her giggles. She had never giggled so much.

"Really?" Al questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Yep."

"Well then..." Mya heard Al say right before…he tickled her sides. she let out a loud laugh that drew the attention of everyone in the book shop.

"Sorry, we were just leaving!" Al exclaimed as he nudged her out the door.

"Well done cackles," Al said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Hey I wasn't the only one Mister Potter," my hair brushed my cheeks as I shook my head. My blonde hair had grown quite a bit as of recent and the multicoloured tips were fading. _I suppose I had better trim it soon._

"Fine, maybe I was an accomplice," He countered with a grin as they ambled along the path past the shops and people. There were red and pink hearts everywhere. There were heart shaped chocolates, love potions, enchanted cards and the appropriate decorations.

"Oh, so you're _only_ an accomplice hey?" Mya shook her head.

Al laughed and spun her around to face him. "Yes of course." He leant in and kissed her then and there.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious," said a voice from behind us and we pulled apart. I rolled my eyes.

Tremaine Cloves and her posy had always wanted to be associated with Albus. They're his apparent secret fan club. Mya sighed inwardly. _They don't treat him like he has any feelings of his own_.

Mya turned to the group of girls. Tremaine was a rather tall girl with styled waist length dark brown hair. "Cloves, lovely day, isn't it?"

"Winters, only for _you_," Tremaine stated with a huff.

Mya thought, _what in blue Merlin is she going on about?_ "It's warming up _actually_ because it's the tail end of winter."

"Whatever," Tremaine snapped with her arms crossed.

As the group of girls passed the two, Tremaine stopped right beside Mya and whispered, "You're not good enough for him."

"That's none of your business," Mya growled and glared at Tremaine.

Then the group was gone. "What was all that about?" Al asked Mya with a concerned look.

_Return to your happy place Jem,_ Mya took a deep breath, _Nope F that_. "That bitch is going to pay." Mya was fuming and started to walk in the same direction of Tremaine.

"Wow there Mya, where were you going off to?" Al questioned while bear hugging Mya.

"Al let me go," Mya demanded.

"Come on Mya they're not worth getting a detention over," Al whispered to her to came her down.

Still fuming Mya pouted and replied, "Fine."

As they strolled back Al abruptly pointed off to their right at something. "What's that? Is it a huge Troll?" He proclaimed.

Mya immediately turned to look at where Al had pointed and frantically looked around. That's when Al planted a well-timed kiss on Mya's cheek. This kiss took Mya by surprise and made her for the moment forget her anger at Tremaine.

Al giving the innocent-but-guilty expression commented, "What I swear I saw something."

"_Sure_," Mya replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on, let's go find a place to relax for a bit."

"Yes let's." Mya held Al's hand again and they walked back to the castle.

-_ Meanwhile _-

Rose had the perfect plan to avoid any possible interactions with certain people on Valentine's Day. That plan was to…hide from the world tucked away in the Library. _It's a wonder they don't call me the Library hermit_, Rose mused. _Mahaha no one will see me behind my book fortress! Well done me, _Rose had piled up books around her that she planned to read and was quite happy to plot along like so.

"Because that's not inconspicuous," Scorpius whispered sitting next to Rose.

"B-Wha?" Rose blurted out as she hadn't noticed Scorpius until he spoke. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a minute too long to know that you, sometimes, enjoy solitude a little too much," Scorpius quietly chuckled.

"You sneaky git sneaking up on me like that." Rose scowled while she analysed her book that she had open in her hands.

"But you do hide yourself well, it took me a while to find you," Scorpius frankly commented as he examined a book Rose had picked out.

_He was looking for me? No don't worry about that now, you're still mad at him_, Rose reflected.

When she looked up she spotted a guy looking around the library. No doubt about it. It was the 4th year Hufflepuff that sent her a Valentine's Day gift. Robert Aries - A.K.A one of the people that she was trying to avoid – had spotted Rose and was heading straight in their direction.

_Shoot. Friggin' hell_. _I am invisible. I am invisible. No one can see me._ Rose silently prayed as she shrunk into her seat.

Scorpius – in Rose's peripheral – seemed tense with his back straight and arms crossed.

"Rose…" Robert started, however, he abruptly stopped mid-sentence. Rose took an opportune side-glance at Scorpius. He was wearing quite the menacing glare. It was not often that Scorpius wore an evidently spiteful expression. _He looks kinda angry_, Rose observed.

"Never mind…" Robert left as quick as he had come.

Phew. Rose straightened in her seat and turned to Scorpius. "So, what was _that_ all about?"

Scorpius had gone back to scanning the book by the time Rose had asked the question. "What was what about?" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you two not like each other or something?" Rose inquired snapping her book closed.

Scorpius set the book he was holding down. "It's nothing so you don't have to be concerned with it."

"Ah. Well, _excuse me_ for being concerned." Rose suddenly stood, grabbed a few books and walked off to return them to the bookshelves.

Scorpius watched Rose walk away and was puzzled. He ran his fingers through his hair making it look slightly dishevelled. _What did I say?_ _There's no way I could tell her._ He thought as he stood and searched for Rose. Again. For the second time today.

Rose was a little confused about why he couldn't tell her if something is wrong. _Does he not trust me?_ Rose's eyes were prickling with the tears not far away. Placing a book back she shook her head. _Who cares?! Not me! If he wants to go and get in trouble, then that's none of my concern._

"Rose…" Scorpius spoke in a quiet voice – they were in the Library after all - walking up to her and she looked away, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, so you're pulling that one now hey?" Rose said with a brittle tone in her voice.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Scorpius replied slightly tense from confusion.

"Like you don't know," Rose turned to face Scorpius. Rose gritted her teeth trying to tame the raging whirlwind of emotions that she had. She wanted to cry and scream and break things and cry. "You tell me not to worry and act all distant to only then ask if I'm ok? I'm your friend, of course, I will be concerned about you. Yet you don't seem to trust me enough to tell me if you're ok!"

"Well, excuse me, if for most of my life, I don't open up completely as easily as you," Scorpius declared.

"Who ever said that I open up that easily either," Rose huffed and folded her arms.

"No one, but you can see it every time I try to protect you," Scorpius said hurriedly.

"I don't need protecting! Why would you even want to anyway?" Rose replied.

Scorpius stopped mid-breath and stood completely still. There was a long pause. The tension in the air started to defuse.

"Because…Because you're my friend and I do trust you. That before was just guy business," Scorpius said running his fingers through his hair.

Rose pouted - to hide her actual feelings. Her heart fluttered at Scorpius' response - as she huffed, "Just tell me next time."

She then walked off back to the pile of books that they were at previous. Scorpius quickly followed Rose and sighed, as he did it felt as though he had narrowly prevented a terrible explosion of sorts.

Rose was returning all the books she had taken to build her wall of failed invisibility. Scorpius picked up a few books to help however Rose took the books off him.

"I'm still mad at you," Rose stated and poked out her tongue at Scorpius.

"Real mature," Scorpius replied shaking his head.

"Of course," Rose said with an air of sarcasm.

Once Rose finished returning the books they left the library. While walking back to the Gryffindor common room Rose spotted a guy – who happened to be insistent on becoming her Valentine. Rose shivered. Jack Willern was a nice guy, however definitely not her type. Rose looked frantically around to hide somewhere. She was running out of time as Jack got closer by the second. Scorpius was looking as rose's reaction and had a puzzled expression until he saw who was up ahead.

"Rose why…Rose?" Scorpius began but Rose had already ducked behind Scorpius and was praying for a cloak of invisibility. _Why didn't Uncle Harry give me the Invisibility Cloak?_

"Can it be?…Is that My darling Rose Weasley?" Jack asked posed resting his chin on his fist with his thumb on his chin and his other arm crossed over his body.

Rose looked to the side to see Jack standing there. _Because this is the most casual situation pfft_, Rose thought with a mental face-palm. Rose folded her arms and leant against Scorpius – who was standing rather still. "Ohh hi Jack."

"Rose what an act of fate it is that we should meet on this Valentine's Day." Jack stepped a little closer.

"Um I don't particularly believe in fate, and what's so great about today? It's just another day like any other." Rose replied firmly.

"Oh, but it is on this day of love that love can be truly appreciated." Jack reached to grab Rose's hand. Rose tried to step back but there was a statue behind her. She was trapped. In that split-second, Scorpius smacked Jacks hand away from Rose. Scorpius stood in between Rose and Jack. The two guys glared at each other.

"Hey! What was that for Malfoy?" Jack exclaimed his expressing turning sour.

"You were crowding her," Scorpius replied in a low tone matter-of-factly.

"What business of that is yours?" Jack snapped back, "Are you two dating?"

"No, we're not but she is my friend and you made her uncomfortable." Scorpius crossed his arms and glared at Jack.

"She's fine, now step aside," Jack brushed it off lightheartedly.

"No."

* * *

_**To be continued in the next chapter...**_


	21. Chapter22 - ch 20 Valentine's Day Part 2

**Aria: Hello everyone, yes I know I'm late again with getting the chapter up (SORRY! _) I got really busy. Anyway, it's here now and I have made it my mission to update more regularly. Thank you so much for sticking with me! :) **

**Warning: there will be swearing or bad language**

**I don't own HP (but I do own my OC's and the plot!) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Valentine's Day part 2**

\- 14th of February 2022 -

Narrator's POV:

"_No"_

Scorpius clenched his fists. Jack sneered at Scorpius and gave an annoyed huff.

"Oh, are you the ¬shining knight in Armour, are you? What is she, your property?" Jack said poking Scorpius on the chest.

Scorpius stated through gritted teeth, "Bastard, I'm not like you!" Scorpius then shoved Jack back out of his face. The corridor was not terribly big for a fight like this. Jack hit the wall on the other side of the corridor. Scorpius turned around for a second to check on Rose.

Rose looked up at him with her big blue eyes. She had a grip on the back of his robes and hadn't let go the entire time. Rose had been indecisively rambling to herself about what she should do.

Rose saw a fist appear and connect with Scorpius' ear. Scorpius stumbled a bit to the side being taken by surprise. He had this ringing in his ear that made it painful to hear anything. Scorpius straightened himself up again and this time was ready for the fight. Scorpius was taller than Jack and was going to take full advantage of it. Jack threw punches that Scorpius dodged. However, Scorpius landed a punch to Jack's face. He must have broken Jack's nose because he was now bleeding.

"Son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" Jack spat as he reached for his wand.

As soon as Jack reached for his wand Rose had hers out and cast a spell. "Stupefy!"

Scorpius was always amazed at how well Rose could cast certain spells and that was one of them. They both breathed a sigh of relief. However, they couldn't leave Jack on the floor like a crumpled mess. Rose turned to Scorpius "Are you ok?"

"Yes, mostly," Scorpius replied, "I have a painful ringing in this ear." He pointed to his left ear. Rose nodded, "No doubt the teachers will be here soon so best the get him, and you, to the Hospital Wing."

Scorpius agreed and they both carried Jack to the Hospital Wing. They took a way that wouldn't be seen by many people because they didn't want anyone to know about it. Rumours spread fast you know. Scorpius chuckled when they got to the Hospital Wing.

"And what's so funny Mr Malfoy?" Rose asked in a posh voice.

"Oh, just that you're so short that you didn't really help with carrying Willern at all." Scorpius wore a smirk on this face.

Rose let go of Jack and stated with her arms crossed, "And for that, you can meet me in the Gryffindor common room if you have nothing else better to do."

Scorpius chuckled, "You're not sticking around out of concern for my safety then?"

"You running your mouth has assured me of that, Good day Mr Malfoy." Rose turned and left yet she couldn't help but smile.

\- Meanwhile -

Lily's POV:

It was quite the chaotic day. Valentine's Day usually is. People consider it a day of courage to confess their love to others. However, it's also a great day of gossip and rumours. What? A single girl has got to find something to entertain herself with, on this famous day of love. Even the Great Hall was completely decked out, in the theme of pink and red in the forms of streamers and hearts. I was sitting with a couple of my friends in the great hall as we discussed the topics of the week.

"Well I heard there was a girl who got caught in the 6th year Hufflepuff boys dorm," Louisa commented quietly. Louisa's a Ravenclaw who's quite shy, however, she has a good ear and so she finds out all sorts of things. She's shorter than the average girl and has chestnut brown hair. She has always reminded me of a cute and quiet brown mouse.

"Really? Do you know what year she was in?" Clara asked turning her attention away from somewhere else in the Great Hall. Clara was in Gryffindor with me. She's athletic and is Muggle-born. Her sandy blonde hair gets her the looks from an array of guys, but, no guy has ever been about to put up with her extremely stubborn nature. And she's always monitoring certain couples or people she ships together. She's shipped me with half a dozen imbeciles by now and is yet to find a really good match for me. Which doesn't surprise me. Most of the guys in this school are stupid. Oh well…I'll just die an old maid with 100 cats.

"Heyyyyy girls," Peny greeted as she sat down smiling.

"Heyy," we all replied almost in unison. We chuckled and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Where have you been?" Clara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Peny chuckled and replied, "Oh just checking the usual spots."

"Anything happening?" Clara inquired.

"Well, I will say, that I saw Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley helping Jack Willern into the Hospital wing. Malfoy looked pretty banged up. Maybe there was a fight over Rose?" Peny spoke in a hushed voice.

All three of us were intently listening by the time she had finished telling the gossip. Geez, what did those two do this time?

"Was Rose ok?" I asked hoping that it wasn't really serious.

"Yes, she seemed completely fine, not a scratch on her."

I let out a sigh of relief. I know that Rose is tough, she is a Weasley after all, but she is popular and well known by nearly everyone. It makes her a bigger target than usual with our family.

"Hello there Ladies," interrupted my wandering thoughts.

We turned to see Lysander Scamander standing in front of us.

"And might I say that you all are looking very lovely today. However today I have come to have a word with Miss Lily Potter, if she would," Lysander held out his hand to me. My friends all motioned for me to take the offer and so I accepted. Only because I doubt that the hottest guy in Hufflepuff was interested in me. And even if he was I doubt it would be a lasting relationship anyhow.

I took Lysander's hand and followed him to a corridor branching off from the Great Hall. "Lily, I have wanted to ask you a question for a very long time now. I think I finally have the courage to ask you…." Lysander took a deep breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Slightly predictable but sweet nonetheless. And I have had a small crush on him for a while. I opened my mouth to reply when…

"NO! LILY! I have something to say first!" Mark appear out of nowhere. Literally nowhere. Where the fuck was he hiding? He pushed Lysander aside and grabbed me by the arms.

"Mark, what the hell is going on? Let go of me!" I demanded as I was quickly becoming aggravated with the whole situation. Seriously everyone is off their nut today.

"Oi let go of her," Lysander gave Mark a shove but he didn't let go.

"Lily I just had to say it. I am in love with you and I have been since I met you. You're so cute and I need you to know that I am the one for you," Mark stated in a hurried tone.

What the actual fuck is wrong with him?

"What prank is this? Did you take a love potion or something?" I inquired as I tried to slip out of his grip.

"No this is not a prank, these are my true feelings!" Mark replied, "I'll show you."

Mark moved in closer. Shit, he's going to kiss me! I was so furious I kicked Mark where the sun don't shine and I ran back to the common room.

I ran back as fast as I could because I knew that they would follow. I got to the common room out of breath yet continued in any way.

Once I was inside, the first ones to notice me were Fie, Mya and Albus.

Albus immediately got up and said, "Lily, is everything alright?"

Suddenly Mark and Lysander were both at the door. I was so angry. I wanted it to stop. So I turned to Mark and Lysander and the common room entrance and said: "Mark, if you ever come near me again I will make Hell seem like pretty delusion!" Then I ran up the stairs straight to the dorm room. I fell onto my bed determined to be in full denial that anything besides the bed existed.

\- _Meanwhile_ -

Rose's POV:

That Scorpius. I chuckled as I walked into the common room. Then I heard something that would completely change my mood.

"What the fuck did you do?" James yelled.

I looked up to see James angry for the first time in a long time. But why?...


	22. Chapter23 - ch 20 Valentine's Day Part 3

**Aria: Hey everyone sorry this chapter got delayed quite a bit. But my plan is still to update regularly so the next chapter will be up sooner! thank you for waiting and reviewing and reading this story.**

**I don't own HP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Valentine's day Part 3**

\- 14th of February 2022 -

Rose's POV:

The whole common room was overflowing with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. There were small groups of people that were studying or playing chess around the room only minutes ago. But now all the attention was on James, Albus, Louis, Fred (basically the WBBC) and Mark. Even the paintings had stopped to see what would happen. I walked over to Al and Mya. Al had a disgusted frown on his face. Mya was chewing her lip and patting Al on the back as an attempt of dealing with the tension in the room. James was creating so many waves of tension he could create another ocean. I gave Mya a reassuring rub on her back. She smiled back at me.

"How did this happen?" I whispered to Mya.

"I'm not sure yet, Lily just came up and yelled at Mark and went upstairs. Fie went to go check on her," Mya replied in the same whispered tone.

_If Fie is with Lily, she'll be ok to wait till we deal with this mess before I go up to see her._ I looked over at where James was. He stood with a puffed-up chest and his hands balled into fists. "What the fuck did you do?" James yelled at Mark. Mark looked off to the left out the window with his arms just hanging at his sides like they were lifeless.

"Mark, what da fuck did you do?" James repeated through gritted teeth.

I was holding my breath for Mark's answer and it seemed like everyone else was too.

"I confessed my love to Lily….and…I tried to kiss her," Mark stated and flinched at his own words let alone James'.

"You bastard, she's only thirteen! Thirteen! You're bloody seventeen! How could you pull moves on my sister?" James growled.

Mark kept his head down and pursed his lips. James ran his fingers through his hair and spat, "Well?"

"I love her," Mark said more confidently as he looked at James.

"I don't want you anywhere near my sister. Don't even glance in her direction. This will be your only warning. You got that?" James was right in Mark's face now.

"Sure, got it." Mark was now standing his ground.

"Good." James then walked straight out of the common room. No one stood in his path either.

After James left, most of us let out a sigh of relief. Of course, didn't stop the whole room erupting into hushed whispers and glares towards Mark.

Then the Lioness of Gryffindor stepped on the scene. "What are you all staring at? Don't you have exams to study for?"

Instantly people made themselves busy as Dominique shooed them away. She then walked up to Mark who sat down.

"What did you want Dominique?" Mark groaned like he had been punched in the gut.

"I just wanted to say for you to heed James' warning because it won't just be the WBBC who will be there but us girls too. To mess with one of us is to mess with all of us. But I would have thought you'd already known that. Have a good day." Dominique then went back to…well whatever she was doing before.

I finally noticed Lysander who looked frozen as a statue off to the side of the room. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Lysander, what are you doing up here?"

It took him a minute to register that I was talking to him but then he said, "Rose? Well, I was just about to ask Lily out but Mark jumped in and tried to insist that they were fated." Lysander glared at Mark from where we were standing.

I was surprised. Lysander looked very serious about asking Lily out. He's not ever been that serious about dating a girl before.

"I would suggest leaving it for a couple of days, to give Lily a bit of space. Why don't you go back to your common room now?" I suggested with a smile.

"That's probably the best thing to do right now." Lysander sighed and left.

The fight between Mark and Lysander prevented, thankfully. I went back to Mya and Al, "Al we'll go check on her, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl." I pat Al on the shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"Thanks, Rosie."

After some joking around and insulting a certain person Lily was cheery again. We made our way back to the common room. Albus was sitting in front of the fireplace. Mya hopped into the space beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her. _Aww, those two are so cute. _

Suddenly Scorpius stepped into the common room with his ear covered by what looked like a giant cotton ball.

Everyone seemed quite surprised at his injury. All except me of course.

"Dude, what's wrong with your ear?" Al inquired.

"Long story I'll tell you later," Scorpius smiled and let the subject pass. Unfortunately, it gets harder to help enforce the rules if you're caught fighting or disturbing the peace. "But what's going on here?"

"Yeah long story here too," Al said with crossed arms.

_Yep_. "Anyway, let's celebrate a birthday," I turned to Fie and pulled a present out from a bag behind the couch. I gave the present to Fie and she was beaming with that shy and modest smile. Then the rest of us pulled out our presents for her.

"Awwww thank you, you guys are the best." she hugged every one of us – literally…in a sort of twister fashion – giving her thanks.

Needless to say, we chatted a long time and in the end probably got less sleep then I needed for tomorrow.

\- the Next Day -

I had been called to the Head Mistress' office. I had a feeling it had something to do with my cousins and all the stuff that has been happening…particularly with James. _Bloody Hell James, you can't sit still for two seconds without pranking someone, can you? _Hmm. Maybe he's not the only weird one in our family. After all, here I am, glaring at a wall.

"Are you going to go up?" one of the paintings nearby asked me. I came sharply back to why I had come here again.

"Yes, sorry," I blurted out and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard the Head Mistress' voice beckon from the other side of the door.

As instructed I opened the door and walked in. The Head Mistress was in her usual emerald green attire with her grey hair up in a bun and her little glasses balancing on her nose. She also went by the name of Professor McGonagall.

"I heard you asked for me, Professor?" I felt I ort to state why I was there even though she already knew considering she was the one to call for me.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I sent for you to discuss a couple of topics with you. Please take a seat."

It was her comment that made me realise I was just standing there when there was obviously a seat. I took the offer and sat down, that way at least I wouldn't fidget.

"How are you, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"I'm alright, pretty good in fact," I replied in a cheery tone that I just wasn't feeling.

"Are absolutely sure?" the Professor tilted her head down and looked at me with a sort of knowing gloss in her eyes from her years of experience.

It was like all my thinking was a train that just had the emergency break pulled. My mind drew a blank on how the Head Mistress was expecting me to answer that. Is she looking for honesty or resilience?

"Y-es?" I managed to piece together but unfortunately, I couldn't quite hide the uncertainty in my voice.

"That's good news to hear, considering what has been happening lately," Professor McGonagall commenting with a perceptive smile as she marked the paper with the ink from her quill.

I was quite surprised that the Professor knew about the gossip. Then again, she is the Head Mistress, I guess it's her job to know sometimes.

"Yes, lots of things have happened recently," I agreed trying not to reference anything directly.

"Things such as, Miss Potter's outburst and followed by Mr Potter's argument that followed? And Mr Wilern's trip to the Hospital Wing?" Professor McGonagall's expression turned more serious and she listed the events of today. She had looked up from her scribbling and put away her quill.

Yep. Good old Valentine's Day. Another reason to dislike the celebrated day. I was a bit nervous to discuss the topics because as a prefect it made me look bad and it might put me out of the running for Head Girl. I knew it was a purely selfish reason but if Professor McGonagall already knew then what was the point in trying to hide it.

I sighed and stated, "Yes there have been tense moments."

"You seem to be involved in quite a few of these tense moments as of recent, so I thought I'd ask you if you are doing well." The Head Mistress inquired.

"Well Professor, it's my family who has been through a bit of a rough patch recently and we seem to have found a temporary solution to the problem." I felt relieved to finally actually say it in words. As if saying somehow was the final confirmation that it had been somewhat dealt with.

"I see. Well please try to keep the trouble to a minimum Miss Weasley or else there will be detentions rostered." Professor McGonagall gave a nod.

"Yes Professor," I replied and smiled. I was grateful that it had all seemed to have smoothed out.

I proceed to stand and to exit when the Professor said, "Oh and Miss Weasley any time you find yourself troubled your welcome to consult me if you wish."

"Thank you, Professor." I left the room closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and let it out. My nerves still felt as if they were a tangled knot of wool that had been shoved together. Now it was time to get back to studying for the OWLS exams at the end of the year and do other studies. I hummed a tune that popped into my head as I followed the usual path to the Gryffindor Common Room when an idea hit me.

_Maybe Scorpius would like to study for a bit too!...Uh but what if he doesn't? I'd feel much better if I studied with someone. Both Fie and Mya are in classes so it'll have to be Scorpius! _

I smile a huge grin. In my mind, it was decided. No matter his opinion he will be studying with me. _Hehehe_. I let myself imagine his possible reactions to my suggestion. I started walking towards the Slytherin Common Room. The question is, where were we going to study? Hmmm, I'd prefer to be next to the fire in the common room. So, I guess that's where we'll go.

_Hmm hm hmm hmmm_.

I was close to the Slytherin Common Room now. Not long to go.

\- Just minutes prior -

Scorpius' POV:

I was just leaving the common room to do some studying in the library when I felt a tap on my shoulder. At first, I thought it was a trick from one of the other guys but I turned to see Tremaine. This was a surprise because she had never really talked to me when Al isn't around.

"Hi Scorpius," she greeted with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Tremaine, how are you?" I politely inquired. It seemed like a good question to ask.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little lonely," Tremaine stated moving in front of me. I wonder why she's lonely. Did her friends ditch her or something?

"Where are you off to?"

"The library to do some study."

Tremaine pouted and looked disappointed. She stepped closer and I stepped back to keep some personal space. "That's no fun, Scorpius. You know what, I rarely see you having fun." Tremaine touched my arm and moved closer again. I moved back again for some space. _What is up with this girl? I could be wrong but she seems to be hitting on me. _

My instinct told me to get the hell out of there so I followed that.

"Anyway, I have to get to the library so I hope you find someone to spend time with." I tried moving passed her but she was persistent in blocking my way. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, can you please get out of my way?" I said raising my voice slightly.

"No, I think we should do something fun together." Tremaine her voice quiet and smooth. I then found myself up against the wall with Tremaine in front of me.

"Don't you see you could have more fun when you're with me," Tremaine smirked.

Now I was frustrated. I didn't want to have to physically push her away but I didn't seem to have much choice. I grabbed her by the upper arms. I was just about to tell Tremaine I wasn't interested when I heard a humming and then there was silence. I turned to see Rose. Her blue eyes were wide and her face was pale.

_Oh no._


	23. Chapter23 - Ch 22 Valentine's Day Part 4

**Chapter 22 – Valentine's Day Part 4**

\- 14th of February 2022 -

Scorpius' POV:

_Oh no._

I shoved Tremaine back a bit. She staggered back but remained on her feet. I ran past her and to where I had seen Rose. She wasn't there. I ran down the corridor after her. It only took a minute or two for me to catch up to her.

"Rose!" I called after her when I could see her.

Rose's POV:

I heard Scorpius call after me but I didn't want to talk to him or see him or look at him. My chest ached. My eyes stung. I forced my legs to run faster. Rose Weasley, you will not cry. Absolutely not. I tried to ignore it.

"Rose wait!" Scorpius shouted behind me.

Keep running. Don't look. Keep running. I suddenly felt someone grab my arm. I knew it was Scorpius. I stopped running and he let go of my arm. I looked at the ground with vigorous intensity. His shoes were scuffed and needed a shine. My hair fell in front of my face. I felt like it was the only thin wall that stood in between us and I was happy for it.

"Rose, please let me explain. It was a misunderstanding." Scorpius pleaded out of breath.

I remained silent. Swallowing was hard. It was as if I had swallowed a ball. And the words got stuck there too.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Scorpius continued when I didn't respond.

I took a deep breath. I put on what I hoped was a straight face. I looked up at him. He stood there, with those beautiful silver eyes, looking at me. The tears were harder to hold back. I had to go quickly before he saw me cry.

"Then, what was it? Wait I don't want to know. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Scorpius clenched his fists. His voice was strangled, "You haven't even heard my side of the story yet."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The trip there was a blur through my watery vision and my mind, thinking of him.

I went straight up to my bed. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to curl up in a cocoon of denial.

\- 15th of February 2022 -

I woke up with a blocked nose and stinging dry eyes. Fie, the early riser, was up and about when she noticed I was awake. She came and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey, we missed you yesterday at dinner. Are you ok?" Fie asked gently.

"I'm great," I said in a croaky voice and some forced enthusiasm, "I was tired, I'm ok now."

Fie's smile was straight with concern but she let us drop it, "Well no doubt you just need some food."

My thoughts drifted to the warmth of pancakes and the sweet lure of maple syrup. My stomach growled. I looked straight at Fie and we both laughed.

Mya who was next to us then vaguely mumbled, "Cream…" It appeared that she was sort of awake. We giggled. Fie hopped over and shook Mya awake. Mya groaned and started to get up to.

"Let's all go down and get some early breakfast." Fie bounced on the balls of her feet with a grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Sounds good." I started getting out of bed. The bonus of getting to breakfast before the rush. Today felt like it was going to be a good day.

"Yeah yeah," Mya replied while getting dressed.

It's Monday so on with the uniforms. Our way down to the Great Hall was thankfully quiet.

\- Later in Potions -

Mya, Fie and I all walked into Potions but as soon as I walked over the threshold of that door I remembered who my partner was.

* * *

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you but now I'm searching the room for an empty seat because lately I don't even know what page you're on._

– Taylor Swift _Story of Us_

* * *

Merlin damn it. I wanted to be anywhere else but here. I would even go and swim in the Black Lake in winter than be here. I wanted to run away, but my studious nature was determined to stay. I walked in, kept my eyes low and sat next to the Slytherin git. The short space between us was tense enough to have a repelling feel about it. We didn't look at each other. The trouble was that I did my best to focus in on the textbook in front of me, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he angry with me? Why hasn't he said anything? I'm not going to reply even if he does. He doesn't know how I'm feeling. He should be the one to say something, he was in the wrong. I let out a sigh. I was going around on a nauseous merry-go-round in my head. I convinced myself to turn back to the class at hand and at least look like I'm learning something.

Professor Slughorn entered the classroom with an energetic, "Good morning everyone." He got his equipment set up at the front of the classroom and continued with the lesson. "Now class we're going to be studying the properties of Moonstone. Can anyone tell me the colour of Moonstone?"

No one raised their hand. I knew the answer so I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Weasley."

"It's a pearly or milky white colour and they're shiny."

"Very good Miss Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Slughorn acknowledged and continued with the lesson.

Before I knew it the class was over and I was frantically packing my stuff away then bolted from the classroom. I could have been the speed walking champion by the time I got to my next class. History of Magic thank Merlin.

The entire day I avoided any place that Scorpius would most likely be. Apart from the Library. As I walked into the Library with Mya and Fie, I looked carefully to make sure he wasn't in there.

"Rose? Who are you looking for?" Fie asked me with a slow voice.

I turned to face her straight away and replied, "Nobody."

"Rose it can't be nobody, you've been skittish all day. You even left in a hurry from Potions," Mya stated looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Uhhhh," I started but I didn't really have an answer for her.

"What happened with you and Scorpius?" Fie asked.

"Well, to put it simply he's a phoney stubborn arrogant slithering git." We sat down at a table at the far end of the library and both of my best friends gave me confused looks.

"What did he do?" Mya inquired.

"Yesterday I was going to the Slytherin common room and I rounded the corner to find him with Tremaine Cloves." Talking about it increased my frustration.

"Oh my Merlin, I knew I should have sent that girl to the Hospital Wing," Mya exclaimed.

"Wait, what are you talking about Mya." Fie asked.

"When Al and I were on our way back to the castle yesterday, Cloves was actually trying to seduce Al." Mya had balled her hands into fists and was almost growling with anger. "She doesn't know who she's messing with."

"So she flirted with both Al and Scorpius yesterday?" Fie asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Scorpius didn't seem like he was resisting her either." As I said the words my voice was brittle. I felt like my throat had closed up to stop the words from coming out. Because once I had said the words I had a twisted feeling in my stomach.

"Rose," Mya gruffly said.

I looked at Mya and she said with a completely straight face, "Do you want Scorpius to be taken by her?"

"No, but I have no say in what he does," I stated quickly.

"You like him though, don't you? In a romantic way?" Fie smirked as she knowingly asked.

"No of course not, we're just friends," I denied.

"If you don't catch him another girl will," Fie shrugged.

"I don't like him, end of the story," I stated as I pulled my book out to start my homework. Then Mya and Fie followed my lead soon after.

They are both wrong, I don't like him. I don't.

Narrator's POV:

For the next two weeks Rose was dodging Scorpius everywhere she went. They didn't speak to each other. Rose was hurt and confused about why she was even hurting in the first place. They weren't dating so why should he have to explain himself to her. She chose denial, it was easier after all. Easier to pretend there was no elephant in the room.

* * *

_Oh a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out...How'd we end up this way? You see me pulling at my clothes trying to look busy._

\- Taylor Swift _Story of Us_

* * *

Scorpius didn't handle it any better. He was angry at Rose. For avoiding him. For not listening to his side of the story. But he was missing her chatty matter-of-fact nature and the way she was entirely clumsy at times. He wasn't sure why he felt that he had to explain what really happen to her, but he felt that he did.

* * *

_So many things I wish you knew, so many walls up I can't break through...and you're doing your best to avoid me._

\- Taylor Swift _Story of Us_

* * *

\- 1st March 2022 -

Albus' POV:

I was the first one up out of the five of us. I liked to start the day early especially when normally there aren't people up and about. As I was going through my morning routine I noticed Scorp had a book open and resting on his stomach. Scorp and I had been friends since the beginning and that's how I know he probably couldn't get to sleep so he pulled out a book. I sighed.

Rose and Scorp haven't been on talking. I think it's really getting to Scorp, he's stressed about what happened – whatever it was that happened. I guess we'll have to see how it plays out, they can't avoid it or each other forever. It also means that Rose tends to avoid breakfast because Scorp usually sits with us. As I spend a lot of time with Scorp it also means she's indirectly avoiding me too. I sighed again. What to do with those two.

Today should be good for Scorp because we have Quidditch practice. It's like Uncle Ron says: 'A man needs his sport'. I gave Scorp a kick and he woke up surprisingly.

"hmmm, what are you doing Al?" Scorp groaned, "it's the crack of fucking dawn."

"The WBBC meeting, remember?" I stated.

Scorpius rolled over and mumbled incoherently.

"James will be on your ass all day about it." I countered while putting on my robe.

Scorp groaned again but did get up this time.

Once we were both ready, we left the dorm room and were passing through the common room when Tremaine showed up out of nowhere. That was creepy.

"Scorpius and Al, what a coincidence, good morning," Tremaine said with a sickly honeyed voice.

I glanced at Scorp who looked angry and turned back to Tremaine. "Yes good morning."

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that on Friday night there'll be a party here in the common room and the password will be 'Silverhorn', anyway ta ta for now sweetie's." Tremaine then left without a word of good bye.

We continued on our way down the fairly empty corridors. "Did something happen between you and Tremaine? Is that the reason you and Rose aren't talking?"

"It sort of is, but that's not the reason we're not talking, just the cause of it."

"So, let my guess, Tremaine was hitting on you, Rose saw and it all went to hell?" I commented pretty sure I was right.

"That's it," Scorp sighed.

"Well, the only way to fix it Scorp is to talk to her. That's all I'll say on it."

We got to the Great Hall and started to have breakfast. There were the usual early risers around but that peace was short lived and the whole castle seemed to wake up.

By the time I was on my last piece of toast, Mya and Fie walked into the Hall. I noticed in that moment that Mya's silky blond hair had grown quite a bit longer and was no longer at her shoulders. The colours had started to fade but I knew that she'd dye them again.

"Hello guys," Mya greeted and gave me a quick kiss. I thought as she sat down, _Merlin she's beautiful_.

"Hey there," Fie calmly said sitting opposite Mya and I. Scorpius gave a nod.

"Where's Rose?" I inquired.

Fie and Mya exchanged looks and Mya replied, "Still coming down."

I nodded in response. I hoped she would stay for breakfast because I hadn't seen her in a while.

Rose walked in with her usual grumpy morning face and I was relieved that she seemed to be acting normal – excluding when she's in Scorp's presence.

"Rosie Posie, It's been a while." I greeted Rose and got a glare – which I expected of course.

"Hey Al, why so cheerful at this early hour," Rose grumbled and she sat down opposite Scorp.

"Well because today feels like it'll be a good day. And besides I have my wonderful girlfriend with me, my day just keeps getting better." I smiled at Mya who blushed and smiled.

"Ugh." Rose rolled her eyes and started making her breakfast. I noticed that Scorp glanced at Rose a couple of times and Rose glanced at Scorp when he wasn't looking.

"So are you guys going to the party Friday night?" Mya asked Scorp and me.

"How did you know about it? Tremaine only just told us about it," I questioned curiously. Mya's face had a split second expression of anger but then it was back to normal.

"There's a rumour going around,"

"Ahh I see, did you girls want to go? I'm sure it'll be a pretty open party." I asked them.

"Sure," Mya replied.

"Why not," Fie said.

"No." Rose didn't even look up.

"You also didn't answer my question," Mya pouted.

"Well I am if you want to go, how about you Scorp?" I turned to Scorp who shrugged.

"Actually I think I'll go," Rose said suddenly.


End file.
